Calla Lily
by EmiJ-x
Summary: Isabella Swan is one of the best interior designers in London, when she gets assigned to the mysterious Manor, Bella can't help but notice the elusive bachelor that owns the place. Shocked and alerted by her attraction to this dark man, Bella knows that his charms are obviously hard to resist but she must for the sake of her career but will she be able to? Set in London, England.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Calla Lily**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is one of the best interior designers in London, when she gets assigned to the mysterious Manor, Bella can't help but notice the elusive bachelor that owns the place. Shocked and alerted by her attraction to this dark man, Bella knows that his charms are obviously hard to resist but she must for the sake of her career but will she be able to? Set in London, England.**

**Rated: M - lemons, dark themes and violence**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the plot belongs to Jodi Malpas. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no profit is made from the writing of this story.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hi guys!**

**I wonder if I have any readers, if you are reading this then thank you for understanding. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, divert your attention to my profile and you will understand. **

**I hope you can all forgive me and I will not keep you any longer. I am determined to keep this as one story at a time, I may come up with other ideas but I will not start them until I have finished what I have initially begun. I will make a note of the new idea and maybe start it in the future. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_(This is how we do, This is how we do)  
Oh oh  
Sipping on Rosé, Silver Lake sun, coming up all lazy  
(This is how we do)  
Slow cooking pancakes for my boy, still up, still fresh as a Daisy  
Playing ping pong all night long, everything's all neon and hazy  
(This is how we do)_

_Chanel this, Chanel that, hell yeah_  
_All my girls vintage Chanel baby_

_It's no big deal, it's no big deal, it's no big deal_  
_This is no big deal_

_This is how we do, yeah, chilling, laid back_  
_Straight stuntin' yeah we do it like that_  
_This is how we do, do do do do, this is how we do_

_This is how we do, yeah, chilling, laid back_  
_Straight stuntin' yeah we do it like that_  
_This is how we do, do do do do, this is how we do_

**_~ This Is How We Do - Katy Perry ~_**

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting**

**2nd June 2014, 07.35**

I was panicking as I scrambled around my bedroom in search of my Christian Louboutin nude heels, a present from my best friend Rosalie when I first started to Newton Designers. I was huffing and puffing in irritation, I really needed to clean this room but I didn't have time because rush hour traffic in London wasn't exactly something that would magically help you when you were running late. I wanted to cry, I knew Rose would only laugh at my expense if I called out for her to help me. I could hear her bashing a whisk against a ceramic bowl from the kitchen downstairs, the adjoined shop on to our home. Well her home, I was just living here since I had the most horrible break up ever with my ex-boyfriend Jacob. Rose had warned me but I defended him to the ends of the earth, we were together for three years until I finally realised I was better than this and deserved happiness instead of staying with a guy who enjoyed sticking his penis into every pulsing female on the planet.

With a cheer of self praise, I found my heels and quickly slid my feet into them as I smoothed my black pencil dress with the v-neckline and capped sleeves. I knew a trip to House of Fraser was necessary this weekend but I wondered if Rose would be up for it. If she was busy driving around in her Volkswagen Beatle in an attempt to deliver cakes then she had another thing coming. That car was beautiful, I would give her that but it was old and worn out, she needed to get a new vehicle before I actually rammed it into a wall myself.

I ran a hand through my mahogany locks, my chocolate brown eyes focusing on my reflection. I was naturally pale but my eyes were wide without the need to use mascara and eye liner, I didn't need blush because it always tended to come to me without even trying and my lips were always a soft shade of rouge. I grabbed my handbag and slung it over my shoulder, heading down the stairs as I swiped my keys off the coffee table in the centre of the living room as I headed into the kitchen.

Rose had cake mix smeared across her right cheek, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she continued to beat the mixture as though it was being punished. Her head snapped up, her intense blue eyes landing on me as a piece of her golden blonde hair slipped from the greasy messy bun she was supporting. I cocked an eyebrow and she grinned, "Aren't you late enough as it is Swan? What were you doing up there anyway?"

"Trying to find these babies," I informed, sticking out my foot and twirling my ankle around for dramatic effect. "Anyway, I'm late and I really need to go."

"You're not going to make it on time," Rose stated, I rolled my eyes at her little faith but raced out of the front door without another word as I climbed into my red Mini Cooper and zoomed down the street.

I had Bon Jovi blasting out of the radio as I sang badly along to the song. I didn't care if people stared at me as I drove through the streets, stuck in the traffic, it didn't bother me. I tapped my manicured fingernails against the top of the wheel as I hummed along, glancing around to see that I probably wasn't the only person in the UK running late for work. It was Monday morning and I was only 26 years old, you're allowed to run late for work a few times. Besides Michael Newton wouldn't be bothered, he usually sauntered in later than me and I was usually late on a Monday. Nevertheless, he was the boss so I guess he was allowed to be late for work.

When I finally arrived, I parked up and hurried into the office. I was only ten minutes late and glancing into Newton's office told me that he had yet to arrive. I threw myself into my chair with a victory yell as the receptionist, Samantha turned to glance at me. She was wearing her typical attire of a high necked blouse and a long brown tartan skirt with shoes that not even my grandmother would wear. Her blonde hair was piled neatly on the top of her head as she pushed her thick rimmed glasses up her nose. I bet she was a hell cat in the bedroom but I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't, she was a bit of a prude according to my co-worker, Embry.

However, he couldn't really say anything when he was in love with some different every week. My fairy prince of the north was probably off at Mrs. Truscot's house right now, dealing with her unsatisfied arse again considering she was never fucking happy but she always kept going back to Embry. I was the youngest one here but my modern edge for all things new had caught Michael's eye, he hired me and was shocked at how successful I'd become so soon. Of course, the overload of work started to get too much for me and he desired to hire Victoria, a red head who was already sitting at her desk, filing her nails while she animatedly chatted to one of her clients. She grinned at me with a wink, she wouldn't snitch on me for being late, we all had each other's backs.

"Where's Em?" I mouthed, Victoria shrugged and continued to offer the client the best possible price just as Embry came sauntering into the office muttering unhappily to himself.

I cocked my eyebrow and he caught me, grinning like a Cheshire cat and flashing me his perfectly bright white teeth against his russet skin. He had tousled jet-black hair but he was wearing a hideous blue shirt with a revolting red tie. "Good morning princess."

"Morning Fairy Queen," I greeted, he chuckled and then shot an apologetic look at Victoria as he hurried to his desk. He dropped his bag to the top, throwing him back into his chair with a heavy sigh. "How was your weekend?"

"It was _fabulous!_" he responded, "I have a date tonight."

"With another love of your life?" I shot, he rolled his eyes.

"I promise you, this one is the one," he promised. I giggled at him as I opened my diary and then I sighed. "Oh baby, that sounds like a sigh of sadness right there, maybe you need someone between your legs to show you the stars."

"No thank you," I felt my mouth twist in disgust, the thought of actually having a male between my legs at the moment made me feel sick especially considering I'd to get tested after my break up with Jacob. I didn't know who he was shoving his dick in. I know I broke up with him three months ago and I really should move out of Rose's but it wasn't like she was kicking me out.

"Our Bella knows how to play but always let's 'em hang," Victoria commented with a grin and a wink, Samantha rose to her feet and asked us if we wanted coffee. I requested a cup of tea to be awkward but Victoria was right on board with me. Embry tutted and shook his head in disgust, Victoria shot him an incredulous look, "Honey at least her clothes go, you look like you've been vomited on by fairies."

Embry scoffed, "Excuse me darling, but I think you will find that I look amazing. It's not about what I have on, it's about what's underneath and let me tell you _honey, _I'm packing in the goods department."

I burst into a fit of giggles just as Michael entered. I inwardly cringed when I noticed a few of buttons were threatening to pop open over his protruding stomach, since he insisted on having his suit jacket open. Michael was our 57 year old boss with a hairline that receded so much that he only had grey hair around the back of his head and his ears. He grinned at all of us, his soft blue eyes crinkling at the corners as he stopped on his way to his office, "How are you Bella? Is everything ready for the _Lusso _launch?"

I nodded, "Just a few more adjustments and everything should be in order."

"Fantastic, you have a meeting at _The Manor _shortly right?" Michael asked, I wanted to tell him that he was throwing me in the deep end by sending me to wherever I was going and that maybe Embry would be better but I knew how Michael had tried to plead my case to the elusive owner, who I hadn't spoken too. He went through Michael to ensure that he got me as the one that did up whatever I would be doing when I started working there.

"Yeah, who am I dealing with again?"

"Mr. Cullen," Michael spoke tersely, clearly looking worried that I couldn't even remember the client's name, though he obviously didn't realise I was kidding. "I actually suggest you leave now, traffic is bad enough and you want to make a good impression kiddo, right?"

I smiled warmly, Michael was like our father in some ways, you had to love him. He worried about our well being and if we weren't happy with something, we told him and he dealt with it. I got to my feet, gathering my things and waved them all good bye, apologising to Samantha for the fact she'd made a wasted cup of tea though she didn't seem to mind. Sliding into my Mini, I let out a long breath.

_Well Mr. Cullen, let's see what you've got for me._

**~ CL ~**

As I drove through the countryside, happy that there wasn't any horrible traffic around here as I sung along to the radio, setting for BBC Radio 2 instead of my favourite Bon Jovi CD. I would live to get a house out here, it seemed to peaceful and the cows on the grassy fields seemed to enjoy it also. Letting out a long breath, my mind wandered to Jacob, though I couldn't understand why. I didn't miss him, that was sure but I guess sometimes you just had to deal with things. It didn't really matter to me what he was doing, if he was shoving his dick into fifty different women at the same time, he could do that but as long as he didn't have a girl waiting for him at home then it was fine by me. Of course, Rose hadn't even hinted at me moving out, we'd been best friends for the best part of twenty years, when she was sixteen she dated my older brother Sam but it didn't work out. They were polar opposites and their relationship was pretty much toxic from the start, their war of a breakup had me stuck in the middle but I chose to not get involved.

Leaning back in my seat, I turned up the long looming driveway with trees covering the sides and looming over the top, almost making it impossible for the light to penetrate through the thick brush above. The shadows weren't scary though, not like something in a horror movie, in fact, they were oddly welcoming. I smiled to myself but then felt that turning into a grimace when I was halted by two looming gold gates with the lavish words written across the centre.

_The Manor._

I got out of my car and searched around myself, looking anywhere and everywhere for an intercom.

"It's behind you," came a deep, serious voice, I whirled to see it, sitting in the centre of a bush made of polished silver with a black speaker in the centre. I felt my eyebrow arched until I glanced up to see a camera, moving a little a though it was getting a closer look.

I practically ran to the intercom, "Hi I'm Bella Swan from Newton Designers."

"I know who you are, girl," the deep voice responded though I could hear the humour, I felt the corners of my mouth twitching with a smile.

The gates started to open and instantly I wanted to yell through the intercom, he could have at least given me a chance to get back to my car. I nearly twisted my ankle, heels are not good for the uncoordinated, especially when it was this pristine gravel that almost appeared as though it was hoovered everyday to keep it looking immaculate. I parked up my Mini but felt a little inferior considering all the other cars parked here were Bentley's, Mercedes, Aston Martins, Porsche', Audis, every expensive car you could think of was here in some shape or form. I sighed, sliding out of my car and slamming the door, when I glanced over I noticed the looming figure standing at the top of the porch steps.

I picked up my folders and swung my handbag over my shoulder, I chewed my bottom lip as I headed over, trying my best not to fall. "Miss Swan?"

"The one and only," I joked, he curtly nodded in response.

"This way."

Rude.

I followed him into The Manor, my eyes widening in shock at the vast expanse of the grand foyer. However there was no reception desk when this was clearly an expensive hotel, my eyes noticed a book sitting on a low table beside a vase holding a single calla lily. There was a wide staircase opposite me with a corridor that veered both left and right. I knew that I couldn't dally because I'd probably get lost knowing me. Big dude had ran off with his black dreadlocks and ebony skin, he was utterly terrifying. I couldn't see what colour his eyes were because they covered with heavy tinted sunglasses and the coiled wire coming from his right ear screamed body guard. He was wearing an expensive suit, it looked like Armani but I wasn't an expert in men's suits.

I entered a room that had laminate flooring but there were round tables with only two chairs on either side, streaming in from the long window was the sunlight and ultimately lit the room up beautiful. A gold plaque on the word had the words _'The Summer Room' _scratched into it. I smiled gently at the patrons as they glanced at me suspiciously, some of them sneered whilst others gave me soft looks. There were wild flowers crawling up each of the orange walls with the yellow table cloths thrown over the top of the tables with a bar built into an alcove on the wall.

When big guy stopped, I found myself grinding to a halt and holding my portfolios closer to my chest as he knocked once on the door before throwing it open. "Edward, Miss Swan is here to see you."

The chair that was currently facing the window turned around and the words that shot across my mind were correct as my eyes widened slightly.

_Oh shit!_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thank you for reading and leave me a review to let me know.**

**Love you all!**

**Again, the plot belongs to Jodi Malpas and I have stolen _The Manor _from her purely for entertainment purposes and not because I am making a profit. I hope she doesn't mind but this is fanfiction and when you are sticking to the plot of something, you tend to use what they used I'm just changing the characters. **

**Thank you for reading again and love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: Calla Lily**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is one of the best interior designers in London, when she gets assigned to the mysterious Manor, Bella can't help but notice the elusive bachelor that owns the place. Shocked and alerted by her attraction to this dark man, Bella knows that his charms are obviously hard to resist but she must for the sake of her career but will she be able to? Set in London, England.**

**Rated: M - lemons, dark themes and violence**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the plot belongs to Jodi Malpas. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no profit is made from the writing of this story.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hi guys!**

**Are we enjoying the story so far? If so, I won't keep you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

_Oh and I don't know_  
_I don't know what he's after_  
_But he's so beautiful_  
_Such a beautiful disaster_  
_And if I could hold on_  
_Through the tears and the laughter_  
_Would it be beautiful?_  
_Or just a beautiful disaster_

**_~ Beautiful Disaster - Kelly Clarkson ~_**

**Chapter 2**

**Flawless**

**2nd June 2014, 09.01**

My breath caught in my throat as I stared at this Adonis sitting before me in a white crisp shirt with the top button undone and his tie loosely knotted. He had wild bronze coloured hair that appeared as though someone had been continuously running their fingers through it or pulling on the ends. His eyes were a smouldering shade of green in his pale face and an arrogant smirk was sitting on his face as he rose to his height of 6'3", towering over my 5'11" height, which was only because I was wearing six inch heels. He was wearing a pair of tight grey trousers that had white pin stripes racing up and down his legs and expensive Italian shoes on his feet.

He circled the desk, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows revealing his muscled forearms. He had thick muscle around his biceps, a clear sign that this man worked out. I should really breathe but I couldn't, my heart was pounding my chest as he came to stand before me. "Miss Swan, it is a pleasure to meet you."

He held out his hand for me to take. _Shake his fucking hand Bella, _my mind screamed at me but my body quite clearly didn't want to function as I continued to stare into his beautiful face. His smirk grew into a roguish grin as he instead took hold of the top of my arms and leaned in, pressing a kiss to my cheek instead. I sucked in a deep breath at the feeling of electricity that sizzled through my body as he touched the bare skin below my capped sleeves and the fact it was almost as though it amplified the moment his lips grazed my cheek. He leaned back, keeping a tender grip on my biceps as he tilted his head to the side a little, "That will be all Laurent."

I was vaguely aware of the door opening and closing as he stepped back and gestured towards the two long grey suede sofas. They were pushed up against the wall with the window above them in the centre of the gap, letting light stream into the office on to a pine coffee table between them. Instantly, I moved to sit on one of the sofa as I crossed one leg over the other while he sat opposite me, running his index finger along his bottom lip while I shakily placed my portfolios on to the coffee table and reached into my handbag for a pen and my notebook. "Do you want to take a look of those? Judging by the expanse of the architecture and the beauty of the surrounding area, you might decide on hiring someone else."

He rose to his full height and moved to sit beside me, ultimately blocking me in my seat. "I don't think I will Miss Swan." He picked up one of the portfolios and dropped his eyes to the pictures of my previous work, my throat was dry and I felt flushed. My panties were dripping wet, this was not usual behaviour for me but him sitting so close to me made me feel a little unpredictable. I had to compose myself but it was nearly impossible when I could feel the heat of his body against mine. I cleared my throat, he lifted his gaze to my face, giving me a crooked smile.

"Can I use the bathroom for a moment?"

"You don't need to ask to go to the toilet," his voice dripped in sarcasm but he didn't move, he placed his legs straight and pressed the portfolio to his chest. I rose to my feet and brushed past him, facing him so I wasn't shoving my arse in his face. "First door on your right." I nodded, not looking back at him but I could have sworn I heard him chuckling at my expense. _Bastard._

Moving through the corridor, I was vaguely aware of people glancing at me but I never showed them any attention. I entered the bathroom and stared at the mirror in front of me, I straightened out my dress and noticed the fact my dress did show a small amount of cleavage, not enough to make a man want to throw me down and fuck me. That was good though it didn't hide the fact that I did have naturally large breasts. I gnawed my bottom lip and sucked in a deep breath, closing my eyes as a chuckle came from beside me. "I see you've met Mr. Cullen then."

I didn't need to respond, she gave me a wink and disappeared out the door. So it wasn't just me that was turning into a puddle of goo at the sight of the elusive Lord.

Straightening my spine, I strode confidently back through the Summer Room and without even knocking, re-entered Mr. Cullen's office. He lifted his eyes to my face and grinned, it had me freezing in my spot as I stared at him before I cleared my throat, feeling the heat rising in my cheeks as I moved to sit beside him, "Can you pass me my handbag please Mr. Cullen?"

"Edward," he corrected, his eyes boring into mine as I felt my breathing halt as we stared at each other but then he looked away, taking my handbag, notebook and pen, passing them to me. "I like your modern edge on things, it intrigues me."

"But this is not a modern house Mr- Edward, this hotel is old and needs to be decorated in old fashioned decor unless you wish to add a more modern spin on the extension," I informed, the truth was that Mr. Cullen was extending _The Manor _in order for him to take on more guests during the holidays. That's what I assumed anyway, why would you need new rooms if that wasn't the case. His eyes widened as he stared at me.

"Hotel," he repeated the word slowly as though he was testing it on his tongue. He scoffed out a laugh though I heard no humour in it before Edward stood up, he cleared his throat and I rose after him, stepping out of his way but when I turned, I caught him looking in the lower region. His eyes shot to my face and he winked at me, I felt my heart thump. _Arrogant bastard!_

He clearly knew what affect he had on woman but I raised my chin in defiance, cocking my eyebrow at him but he showed no sign of caring, "Would you like to see the rooms, Miss Swan?"

"Sure, why not," I shrugged, gathering all my things, he gestured for me to leave first. I started ahead of him but he caught up with me easy, of course he did. Then I felt it, his hand was pressing against the small of my back. Edward Cullen clearly didn't care about anything, he oozed confidence, elegance and sophistication. I moved forward, but he pressed his hand harder against the small of my back, a silent warning perhaps or maybe an accident. He nodded in acknowledge at those who greeted him with smiles, some even saying hello, which he responded with the same curt nod that everyone else received. Most people referred to him as Edward, others as Mr. Cullen. People eyed me suspiciously but I kept my gaze locked straight ahead, the tension between us was plausible as we once again entered the grand foyer.

He headed towards the stairs, removing him arm from around my waist and starting up the stairs. He was far too young to have started this hotel alone, stupidly I blurted, "Edward, how old are you?"

At the top of the stairs, he turned to stare at me with a serious look on his face, "Twenty one," he retorted in a deadpan tone. He was obviously lying because he didn't look younger than me, maybe 30/31. Still too young to need to expand on his hotel because he was overflowing with guests, though there weren't that many children around. Maybe it was a honeymoon resort or a spa resort for adults to just come and chill out but I wasn't sure. He turned and gracefully, strode away from me.

I hurried after him, my heels clipping against the ground as he opened the first door. When we entered, the room was empty but painted in dark colours, the ebony flooring, the burgundy walls, the only light thing was the chandelier hanging in centre with tiny droplets of glass dangling from each of the three branches. From the light that streamed in through the window opposite, prismatic lights were coming off those glass droplets and shooting rainbows of light in all different directions. I took in the room, "So we need colours that fit with this scheme?"

"No," Edward responded, his voice was soft and he was standing so close to me, his front almost pressing against my back as I took in the room around me, trying to ignore him standing behind me. My eyes drifted up, sending a silent prayer to god but that's when I realised what the chandelier was hanging from. Across the ceiling were these ebony beams that crossed over one another. I suppressed the urge to gasp as I turned to face him, his lips were slightly parted as he stared at me. "Would you like to see one of the other rooms to get a feel for what I expect?"

I nodded, wanting to get out of this suddenly sweltering room.

To the right of the room was a decorated room with a huge queen sized bed precedence in the centre of the room. It had a large black satin headboard to match the red satin quilt that was thrown over the top, the pillows were covered in the same type of cover sheet as the quilt with black intricate patterns covering the surface. Tied back from the window were red velvet curtains with black patterned netting covering the glass. There was a door to the left and a dark wardrobe opposite. "I see," I commented.

"Do you?" Edward asked as he stepped further into the room, passed me and towards the red candle on the other bedside table that was attached to the bed. There was one close to me, painted black to make the candle almost seem like it was hovering in the dimly lit room. "I want the rooms to give this feeling, can you sense it Miss Swan? The intimacy, sensuality, carnal, erotic, seductive," his voice was dripping now, lower and sent shivers up my spine as I stared at him, my eyes wide and I could feel the words '_Fucking hell' _bubbling in my throat as I stared at him. He tilted his head to one side, "Do you really see it Miss Swan?"

I continued to stare at him before I nodded and gulped, "I think I have everything I need, thank you Mr. Cullen. I will be on my way now."

Without another word, I whirled around and hurried down the stairs, keeping a tight grip on everything to my chest. It was rude but I wasn't going fast enough, I could feel him hurrying behind me, hot on my heels as I got down the stairs just as Laurent appeared in the doorway of The Manor. His expression was stoic, though I couldn't see the emotions in his eyes as they were hidden behind the sunglasses. I turned around as Edward ground to halt beside the small table with the calla lily sitting on the vase beside an open book. I loved lilies, they were my favourite flower and Edward seemed to noticed my fascination with the beautiful white flower.

Smoothly, he plucked it from the vase and moved towards me, holding it out. Hesitantly, I took it from his hand as he winked at me with a smirk, "A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman."

"Edward!" The female voice caught me by surprise and broke the spell, my head snapped around see her coming up the corridor wearing a tight black dress with a black jacket over the top. Her boobs were almost tumbling out of the dress and you could see the lace trim of her bra, her strawberry blonde hair was ironed straight and you could clearly tell that she must have been about forty odd but she enjoyed the use of plastic surgery and Botox. She smiled brightly when her eyes landed on Edward but his attention was focused entirely on me, "I've been looking for you everywhere." She planted a soft kiss to his cheek, the way he greeted me.

"You found me," his voice was monotonous, completely dismissive as her gaze turned and focused on me.

She frowned, her eyes full of accusations, "Who's this?"

"Nobody," I responded, she cocked an eyebrow as I gave them both a polite smile. "I will be in touch Mr. Cullen."

Without another word, I hurried down the steps leading up to The Manor and out of the double doors towards my car. I slid in with ease, the gates opening smoothly as I backed out of my parking space and shot out of the grounds, my eyes went to the rear view mirror to see Edward Cullen standing on the porch, waving at me.

**~ CL ~**

At home, Rose was still out and that gave me some time to think. I flung myself on to the sofa that was positioned exactly four feet away from the end of the stairs with her black acrylic coffee table sitting away from me and her matching black leather chairs facing inward, the room was painted a soft shade of beige with laminate flooring and the TV was mounted on the wall opposite me. I dropped my face into my hands, I'd not gone back to the office because Michael told me that providing I didn't have any other appointments, I could go home as he knew I had so many rooms to work on at that fancy hotel.

He was definitely not going to be happy when I turned up tomorrow and begged him to pass on this job to Embry. I slapped my forehead at my own stupidity. It was one of my own policies, never mix business with pleasure but I wanted too. Believe me, I wanted to so badly when it came to Edward Cullen. He was a beautiful piece of man meat that was for sure, I bet even Rose would melt at the sight of him but I needed to compose myself. I could not fall for him and I definitely could not sleep with him. I rubbed my forehead irritated, my eyes instantly flying to the calla lily sitting on top of my notebook on the coffee table and I sneered. I should have said thanks but no thanks the moment he offered it me but what did I do instead, I fucking took it.

Throwing myself further into the sofa, I huffed in irritation as I closed my eyes, why did I have to be attracted to a client?

Letting out a whimper at my sad little life, I searched through my handbag for my contraceptive pill, something that I took religiously. I didn't want kids at the moment, certainly not while I was only 26 years old, there would be plenty of time for me to find the right guy and have as many kids as I wanted. Kids were not on my list of things to do in the next four years, that was definitely for sure.

Getting to my feet, I opened the fridge and found an unopened bottle of wine, removing the lid, I poured myself a large glass just as I heard the sound of the front door opening and in sauntered Rose, counting ten and twenty pound notes. She glanced at me and grinned, it wasn't even three o'clock yet and I had already cracked open the bottle. Never mind it being Monday night, I needed a drink regardless of what she thought. She hurried in, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Michael said I could have it off providing I finished up at The Manor, which I did," I defended and Rose grinned.

"Aww, does that mean I have you all to myself?" she crooned as she pinched my cheek and swiped up my glass of wine before I could even had a sip. I huffed, getting myself another glass and pouring in the liquid. Instead, I took her the glass, drinking from he bottle. "Jesus, bad day?"

"You could say that," I chugged down some more, "Mr. Cullen of The Manor is not what I expected."

"Ooh the dark lord of The Manor, Lord Cullen."

"Lord Edward Cullen."

"Is he really old and wrinkly?" Rose wondered, cocking a sceptic eyebrow.

"No, he's really young and gorgeous," I moaned, her eyes widened in shock and I waved her off dismissively. "Don't even start with me sunshine."

"You totally want to sleep with him," she squealed excitedly, I huffed and rolled my eyes. "But you totally can't."

"Exactly," I mumbled disappointed, dropping my eyes to the rim of the bottle and setting it on the coffee table as I took the full glass and downed half the contents. "What makes matters worse is he knows he's good looking, he was trying to get me all hot and bothered."

"Maybe so you'd sleep with him?" she suggested, I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, you're hot, why wouldn't he want too?"

"Because he has a plastic ginger Barbie doll fawning all over him," I retorted bitterly, having another sip of my wine. Rose nodded, sighing heavily as she headed into the kitchen. I could hear her rummaging around for something while I moped from where I sat on the sofa, staring off blankly as I wished that I had let him fuck me in that big red bed, right there in The Manor, I would have screamed and let his ginger bimbo know that he wanted me more than her. I shook my head, that didn't make him any better than Jacob, she was obviously his girlfriend and I couldn't come in between their relationship. That wasn't me, I wasn't that type of person at all and so I wouldn't even humour the idea, not in the slightest.

"I think we should have Chinese or we could have a kebab? What do you fancy?" Rose called, coming into the living room, phone in one hand and a pile of menus in the other.

"Ooh Chinese, I want some Sui Mai," I admitted excitedly.

Food, the best option to making a girl feel ten times better.

* * *

**I've spoiled you tonight and I'm going to spoil you again tomorrow with two more chapters. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave me some love to show your appreciation ;D**

**You got love Edward, he is a sexy devil.**

**Thank you for reading and love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Name: Calla Lily**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is one of the best interior designers in London, when she gets assigned to the mysterious Manor, Bella can't help but notice the elusive bachelor that owns the place. Shocked and alerted by her attraction to this dark man, Bella knows that his charms are obviously hard to resist but she must for the sake of her career but will she be able to? Set in London, England.**

**Rated: M - lemons, dark themes and violence**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the plot belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no profit is made from the writing of this story.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Thank you so much for all of the support, it means the absolute world to me.**

**However, there have been some concerns that have been raised by a reader via PM. In all honesty, this plot line belongs completely to Jodi Ellen Malpas and the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. If any of you have read This Man, you will notice that some of the dialogue maybe the same but I do not want to steal it and it isn't intentional either. I haven't got the book out in front of me and I'm not stealing any of the novel, this is all my own words and my own creation, some of it is similar to the original story but I am writing my own descriptions. It is for this reason, I have decided to write all the things that are the same as the original material below, this is so you know what some of it is the property of Jodi Ellen Malpas;**

**1 - In _This Man_, the main character, Ava has lost her keys, her bedroom is messy but the keys are not there, they are down in the apartment. I changed it to Bella searching for her shoes but the similarity is there that both main characters have lost something.**

**2 - Rose has the same job as Kate, they are both cake makers, however I have took it upon myself to give Rose are different occupation and you will find out what it is in this chapter thanks to the person who actually gave me some encouragement to take this story by the reigns and change it up a bit.**

**3 - _Lusso, The Manor _- both names the are used in the novel, Ava designs the penthouse at Lusso much like Bella has done in this story. Edward owns The Manor much like Jesse does and greets Bella in the same way, though their interaction is much different.**

**4 - Appearances - I decided to keep Twilight Laurent instead of using the fact that John is bald but he is just as intimidating as John is in _This Man_. Tom in _This Man _also has no fashion sense and is very gay just like our Embry. **

**5 - Michael Newton is fat - in _This Man_, Ava's boss is also fat but insists on sitting on the edge of her desk. If you've read the trilogy you will know in book #3, he breaks Ava's desk from sitting on it. In this story, I decided that there would be more co-worker interaction and I would find something else that would make my audience laugh.**

**I do hope none of you decide to change your perception of this story or that you think that I'm copying Jodi Ellen Malpas completely. I'm merely inspired by _This Man _and have decided to make it into a Twilight fanfiction. I hope that you all continue to read and enjoy this story, if you think I should take it down, because it is not good enough or because you think these five similarities make too much like the original, let me know in a review.**

**Some of what you see in this chapter also belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Don't know anything about you  
So close, just a touch away  
Your love hits me like no other_

_They say I'm a true believer_  
_I know something's taking over now_  
_I wanna run but I don't know how_  
_You just crossed my border now_  
_Just a kiss away_

_Give me a break_  
_I'm melting away_  
_You're so dangerous_  
_Or is it too late?_  
_Gotta know what's on your mind_

_I'm out of control_  
_Cause you want it all_  
_You're so dangerous_  
_My biggest mistake_  
_I'm blinded by your eyes_

_Dangerous_

**_~ Dangerous - Cascada ~_**

**Chapter 3**

**Domineering**

**3rd June 2014, 07.15**

When I woke up the next morning, I had every intention to get ready and get to work on time. I put a black pencil skirt and a white blouse settling for piling my hair up onto the top of my head. Last night after finishing off the wine with Rose watching me wide eyes did I decide to clean the pig sty I called a bedroom. However, it was clean now and neatly arranged with all my shoes sitting on the shoe rack that Rose had bought for any guests that would be staying. I bet she never expected a full time guest but that is besides the point. I left my room and hurried down the stairs, carrying my patent black pumps because I knew I would probably going flying on the day I actually wasn't rushing around. I had my blazer slung over my forearm when I spotted Rose, she was sitting on the sofa.

She'd had a shower late last night but if she didn't have a cake to bake, she normally slept in because she was lazy. She'd braided her golden blonde hair so it hung over her right shoulder, in her cuddly pink pyjamas covered in yellow rubber ducks. Her tired blue eyes shot to my face and she gave me a wary smile, "I don't want to bake cakes any more."

I sighed, throwing myself down beside her, "This doesn't have to do with the new bakers down the road does it?"

"Exactly," she threw her hands up into the air in exasperation before she let out a long breath and scowled. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You love baking though," I soothed, Rose huffed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, you did business at uni, so think, what else do you think you could make a job out of? You liked making jewellery, remember? Or you could sell those sex toys again?"

"Fuck off Bella," she snorted at the possibility of her opening up her sex toy business again, it was originally called _Rose's Fantasy Land_. It had me giggling when she'd get big orders and would be bombarded with a range of different dildos that she'd have to arrange in order to not get the orders wrong. Her expression morphed into one of quiet contemplation and she hummed, "The jewellery making sounds good, I might."

"Yeah well, I need to get to work before Michael fires me," I huffed, rising and slipping my feet into my heels as I smoothed my hands over my skirt. My eyes shot to Rose who was watching me closely, I cocked an eyebrow but she shook her head, waving dismissively. I didn't bother enquiring further as I grabbed my portfolios, handbag and notebook and hurried out of the house. It was only when I was in the car did I remember what I happened yesterday with Mr. Cullen at _The Manor_. A shiver ran up my back and I gulped audibly, those earth shattering emerald green eyes had captivated me and held me frozen because of his intense, quaking beauty that made me weak at the kneed.

However after some serious consideration and the fact I was going to break one of my own personal policies if I continued to work for him, I had decided to speak with Michael today and express my need to hand this over for Embry to take care of. Nevertheless, Edward seemed like the guy to always get what he wanted and he had called Michael especially to make sure that he got me. If I handed this job over to Embry, he would not be best pleased but again, not my problem.

I managed to get to work on time, happily whistling as I strode confidently through the automatic doors and towards my desk. Instantly, a cup of hot latte appeared on my desk as I glanced up to see Samantha wearing similar attire as to what she wore yesterday. I shot her a quiet greeting, she smiled with her own timid greeting in response but otherwise returned to her desk. I rolled my eyes, knowing that our Sammie wasn't exactly one for having a gossip. I let out a long breath and flipped through my diary to find delicate script written at the top of today's page.

My eyes widened when I realised _he _had the audacity to go into my handbag, remove my diary and write his name at the top. I was mortified as I huffed, scribbling his name out with my marker as I slammed the diary closed. I leaned my cheek into my palm as I glared at the empty air in front of me.

"Hello?" the overly gay voice caught my attention and had my eyes moving up to see Embry in his hideous lime green shirt tucked into his black trousers with a blue tie. I wanted to punch him but I couldn't help but laugh instead, he grinned at me, "What has you so down chick?"

"Oh nothing," I sighed, twirling a piece of stray hair around my finger then I stopped and realised this was my perfect opportunity to ask, "If I got Michael to agree, will you take over work at _The Manor_?"

Embry scowled, "Why can't you do it?"

"It's more your genre, you know what I mean," I answered with a shrug, Embry thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"Alright providing you take Mrs. Higgins off my case, I cannot cope any longer!"

"I thought it was Truscott?"

"Surprisingly, she hasn't called me but Higgins is about to get my toe wedged up her arse, where is Victoria?" Embry demanded, I shrugged and then I booted up my computer finally. Embry huffed but didn't make a move to get up, he instead tapped her toe impatiently and then his phone started shrieking. His eyes widened in comical horror as he glanced at me, "I bet that's the old hag now, she knows I'm slagging her off and wants to wring my neck between her hands while she slams it repeatedly against a hard surface emitting a evil laugh because she's secretly a criminal."

I burst into a fit of giggles just as Michael came through the office, he glanced at me and smiled. "How did it go yesterday at _The Manor_ kiddo?"

"Actually, I wanted to discuss something with you. I think Embry would be more suited for the job, it is really old fashioned at it fits more with Embry than me Michael," I admitted softly, Michael looked grave but he gave me a reassuring smile, he patted my shoulder and entered his office. A second later, I could hear him talking on the phone. My eyes cut across to Embry, he was pretending to be holding a noose as he let his head loll to one side, sticking his tongue out to one side and going cross-eyed. I tossed my pen at him, it hit his knee and squirted ink on his hideous shirt. He gasped, shooting me an accusatory look and then letting his eyes land on the offending stain. I mouthed "I'm so sorry" but I was giggling hysterically.

The sound of my mobile singing cut me off, I gasped and rummaged through my bag for it until I stared incredulous at my iPhone screen, eyes wide as I let it sit in my hand.

_Edward Cullen_.

How is that even possible? I had a password on my phone unless he was a trained hacker. I rejected the call, turning it on silent and then tossing it into the top drawer of my desk. No sooner did my office phone start to ring, making me jump at the sound. "Hello Newton Designers Bella Swan-"

"Don't hang up!" his velvet, smooth voice was loud and commanding as I felt my entire body tense.

"What the hell do you want Mr. Cullen?" I growled, checking to find Embry was engrossed in his call and Samantha was on her own phone. I gulped audibly.

"I'm sorry for being a little presumptuous and putting my number into your phone," he responded sardonically and I felt my cheeks heating up at the sound of his voice but he didn't sound in the slightest bit apologetic about it. "I wanted to speak to you more about the rooms you will be decorating."

"You mean Embry Call will be decorating," I answered truthfully and smugly, he was silent on the other end of the phone so I leaned back and crossed my legs with a prideful smile as I continued, "Mr. Call will be taking over as he will have better designs that will fit with expectations of _The Manor_, it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen and I hope you have a nice day."

"No wait - Isabella!"

I hung up and let out a little sarcastic look. I tapped my fingernails impatiently against the top of my desk as I knew full well that maybe my behaviour was a little childish but I didn't care. In fact, I felt elated with the idea that I'd stood up to the elusive, cocky Lord of the Manor in a way that could be praised. I wanted to bow down to my independent womanly speech but I knew there would be no point because he'd probably be on the phone to Michael right now, snitching on me for being so obviously rude. I didn't care, I settled for contacting some of my clients, arranging meetings for later in the week and then contacting my work men to make sure that the construction work they were currently doing was going smoothly and finally, I called _Lusso_, everything seemed to be in order so I relaxed a little.

That was until Michael's office door opened.

"I'm sorry kiddo but you've got no choice, Mr. Cullen is insisting you do the work to the extension and he will be bringing in a lot of money to this place. Do this favour for me, please?"

I stared at him, knowing my expression was probably paler than a ghost's right now but I couldn't deny his lost, puppy look as I reluctantly nodded but I wasn't happy. No sooner after Michael's office door shut did my desk phone begin to ring again, I was terrified to answer it in case it was _him _but I knew I would get my arse kicked my Michael if I didn't and it was some other important client. "Hello Newton Designers, Isabella Swan speaking, how may I help you?"

"So you can be polite and cordial then?" the snarky voice at the other end of the phone had every bit of blood draining from my system as I stared straight ahead, head held high and wanting to hang up but I knew I couldn't. There was a long sigh and I gnawed my bottom lip, "I apologise if I've made you feel uncomfortable Miss Swan please accept my apology and if you come by The Manor today, I will not be present and you can deal with Laurent in designing and decorating the rooms."

I frowned, I wanted to see him but not in a professional way but I knew it was completely against my morals. I had no choice, I had to deal with him and I would deal with him but he was giving me a way out, a way to get away from his charming ways. Sucking in a deep breath, I planted a broad plastic smile on my face, "Okay Mr. Cullen, I will be at The Manor for three o'clock this afternoon, please have the gates open and can Laurent show me to the rooms again."

"Of course Miss Swan," he responded, his tone soft but there was some underlying emotion there that I couldn't quite place. I hung up the phone and shook my head, glancing briefly at Embry who was trying to calm down Mrs. Higgins but it quite clearly was not happening for him.

Instead, I continued to print off some new boards, exotic patterns and then I printed off some erotica room designs. Some of them were a little extreme while the others oozed intimacy and passion, I printed off those ones and left the extreme ones were they were. Edward clearly wanted to rooms to hold that level of affection and adoration that the partners who shared the room also felt it oozing from their pores whenever they were together. An elderly couple celebrating their anniversary in the comfort of a room that made them feel their love for one another before they were pampered in the spa of the beautifully reclusive hotel.

Pursing my lips, I opened the top drawer and pressed the only button on my iPhone to find I had a text message from the devil himself.

I ignored it, tossing the phone back into my handbag with a dissatisfied huff. I was still pissed at him.

**~ CL ~**

When I arrived at _The Manor_, my heart was pounding but I noticed Laurent standing at the top of the porch steps. Mr. Cullen had kept his word as I slid out of the car and headed over to him, I had my sketchbook and a couple of things I could use to help me. I glanced at the security male, he nodded his head curtly but again didn't speak, he turned and headed into the house. I followed closely behind him, tightening my arms around my belongings as he headed straight for the staircase. Only this time, he veered in the opposite direction to that which Edward took, opening a nearby and gesturing for me to enter. "Mr. Cullen wants you to see of the guest rooms before I take you to the new rooms. He said once you've had a visual, you can go to whichever room you preferred to be in and take inspiration from there if you wanted too."

"Thank you for the information Laurent," I stated, he nodded but didn't say anything else, I think that was the most I'd ever heard him say. I entered the room, taking in that the lower half of the walls were decorated with dark panelling that matched the floor but the wall paper was made of a satin-like material and was a soft lavender colour to match the bedspread with gold intricate patterns covering the flowered design at the foot of the bed. The headboard was again made of the black satin of the red and black room I'd saw the first time I came here. The window had a white netted curtain covering the glass but that didn't stop the light from streaming in and creating what almost seemed to be like a flower room, almost making me feel as though I was in a flower garden as the scents of freesia, lavender and rosemary touched my nostrils. "I like this room."

"Mr. Cullen said you would, the purple and black contrast in a way that make the partners believe they are together in perfect harmony, the scents represent feelings of great passion and intimacy or so the reviews say."

"Is this hotel purely for adults?" I wondered turning to see Laurent's slightly startled expression but he nodded his head and then stepped out, ushering me to follow.

I examined four other rooms before he took me to the new rooms. I told him I'd be alright for half an hour while I tried to place what I'd seen to this empty space. Laurent nodded and closed the door but I didn't hear him moving from behind the door, notifying me that he was still standing outside waiting for me to tell him I was ready to start designing. I removed the first mood board I'd made, some of the rooms had a vast amount of colours, others stuck with the black and another colour contrast while the rooms I hadn't particularly liked as much were simply painted black, ominously dark and giving the feeling of business. Clearly this wasn't just for married couples, Edward had obviously taken into account that when businessmen were in London, they needed a place to stay and what better than to stay at The Manor.

I opened the door and smiled warmly at Laurent, "I'm ready to start designing, I'd like to go back to the gold room."

"Yes Miss Swan but first, I have forgotten my manners, can I interest you in a refreshment perhaps?"

"A bottle of water please," I requested, glancing down the corridor and then I turned back to the Laurent, "It's alright, I will meet you there I know where I'm going now."

Laurent nodded tersely, "if that is what you want Miss Swan, I will bring your refreshment to the room to you."

Without another word, Laurent started down the corridor. His towering frame intimidated some of the guests, they nodded at him as they passed, some even brave enough to greet but Laurent didn't speak. I started down the corridor, holding the stuff to my chest as I continued and disappeared behind the secure door of the gold room.

This room was one of those that had a range of different colours meshed together to create a room of contrasting light and broody darkness, it almost made me melt into a puddle where I stood. I took in the white wall that slowly changed into a grey tone with gold butterflies covering the surface before it disappeared into a black boarder that were shaped like flames. The bed took up a majority of the space in the room, in the centre with a red/orange quilt thrown over the top and red, gold, white and black cushions organised neatly that the head of the bed, leaning against the gold patterned headboard. My eyes took in the dark grey netting over the window and the soft light red curtains drawn back. Describing it in my head sounded a lot different to what it actually looked like, the room was beautiful and almost made me feel sexy with its contrasting moods of loving light and drowning darkness.

However, I froze when I heard the shower running from the adjoining bathroom.

Surely Laurent wouldn't show me an occupied room. I whirled around and reached for the door handle, trying it but the door was locked. My eyes widened in shock as I stepped back with an audible gasp.

I slowly turned when I heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and out he stepped, he was wearing a pair of black trousers, soft droplets fell from his hair and we this shoulders but not enough to slide over his bare torso and wet the top of his trousers. He had a towel around his neck, that helped to catch any stray water. My eyes widened in shock, taking in Edward's muscular physique with his broad shoulders and bulging biceps, his smoothly sculpted pectorals and his six pack abs. My heart gave a thud as I heard the voice of reason telling me to demand him to let me out of there while the tension that filled the room could be cut with a knife.

"Don't fight it Bella," his voice was low, sexy and wrapping around me like a thick blanket. I hadn't even realised I was moving towards him until I was standing in front of him, still gripping all my equipment. He snatched it from my hands, tossing it carelessly on to the bed and then, he spun me around and pressed his front to my back. I gasped audibly, feeling heat shooting through my body, I could feel the warmth of his hands seeping through my blazer as he moved his hands over my shoulders to the collar. "You know you want it just as much as I do."

I couldn't respond, I couldn't do anything at his moment in time, I was at his mercy. He could do whatever he wanted to me and I wouldn't stop him, I'd let him throw me on to the bed and fuck me into oblivion. I'd let him ravish me until I couldn't walk any more because at this moment in time, he had captivated me entirely, even though I couldn't see those intense emerald eyes, I could see them on the pale expanse of my throat as he slowly removed my blazer from my arms and let it take a seat with the rest of my belongings.

His lips touched the skin on the left side of my throat and I couldn't stop myself, I moaned loudly.

I could feel him smiling, "Do you have any idea how sexy, alluring and beautiful you are?"

He trailed the tips of his fingers along the flesh of my arm, leaving goosebumps all over my skin before he pressed another kiss and another and another to my throat, moving it up to kiss the hallow behind my ear. Then he spun me around to face him, reaching up and removing the clip that was holding my hair on to the top of my head. It tumbled down around me in thick mahogany waves but Edward didn't care as he fisted it at the back of my head and then slammed his lips down on to mine. I moaned loudly, feeling his straining erection against my stomach as I let my hands slide over his bare biceps, gripping his shoulders and digging in my nails while his other hand pressed against the centre of my back, holding me to him.

His kiss grew heated, more forceful as he pressed me against him. I was shaking with anticipation as his tongue slid along my bottom lip, ultimately opening my mouth to him so our tongues could dance a dangerous tango. My mind was screaming at me, telling me to push him away but I couldn't. It was as though a volcano was erupting within me, fireworks exploding around us as the electricity was sizzling across my skin. It was as though we were the only humans left on the earth and there was nothing anybody could do about it.

Smoothly and confidently, Edward started unbuttoning my blouse, yanking it out of the top of my skirt before letting it fall to the floor. His hand slid down the front of my neck, over my collarbone to my naturally big breasts. His hand cupped one, massaging the nipple through the lace material. He groaned and then leaned down once more as I let out a whimper from the contact, his lips crushed mine once more as my arms went around his neck, holding him to me until I heard it.

It was distant but still audible and it had me freezing, "Edward!"

The voice belonged to the female who I'd seen yesterday, Edward's girlfriend. I was such a slut as my entire body tensed when I realised what I was doing with a taken man. "Don't think Bella, don't ruin this."

He pressed his lips harder against mine but I shoved him away hard, turning to stare at the door with wide eyes as the handle started moving. I waited for a moment, the silence was deafening as Edward yanked me to the front of his body, holding me close to him with one hand sitting in the centre of my chest, just above where my heart was pounding. We heard a sound of disapproval as the voice continued, calling out for this elusive bachelor behind me. "She's gone."

I knew that captain obvious, I wanted to slap him but instead I scooped up my blouse with shaky hands and quickly buttoned it up. "Bella stop, please."

"Leave me alone," I commanded, picking up my things and heading for the door but I stopped, realising that it was still locked, I whirled on him. "Open on the door."

"No."

"Dammit Edward, open the fucking door!"

"Watch you mouth," he growled at me but I narrowed my eyes.

"I'll scream."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me," I taunted, "I'll scream so fucking loud that every person in this god damned place with think you're murdering me now open the door Edward!"

Reluctantly and glaring at me, he removed a key from his trouser pocket and threw open the door. I didn't even spare him another look as I bolted down the stairs only to twist my ankle and nearly go flying. Instead, I bumped into the beautiful strawberry blonde, Edward's girlfriend and I wanted to apologise but instead, I glanced to see him smoothly coming down the stairs, his shirt tucked into his trousers, no jacket and the top button undone. His unkempt hair completely tousled and mirth dancing in his eyes as I turned my attention back to the strawberry blonde who appeared to be sizing me up. "Hello, I'm Tanya and you are?"

I settled for being polite, "Isabella Swan of Newton Designers, Mr. Cullen was just showing me the other rooms so I could get a feel of how to decorate the extension."

"Oh," she responded despondently, clearly indifferent as her eyes went to Edward. "I've been looking for you everywhere, darling."

"You found me," he repeated the words he'd used yesterday but his eyes were concentrated entirely on me as I noticed a new calla lily sitting in the vase. He must have caught me staring as he moved towards it, taking it from the vase and then handing it to me. "For you Miss Swan."

I knew what he was doing, he was playing a dangerous game here and I didn't want to play it. Instead of taking the lily, I smiled civilly but I wasn't quite sure it looked more like a grimace as I turned to Tanya, "It was nice meeting you, I'll be in touch with some of the designs and we can go over costs etcetera. I hope you enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

With that, I turned around and felt my face falter entirely as I left The Manor stiffly and headed towards my car. I would not cry while he could still be watching me, I would not even let Rose know what had happened this afternoon because I was full of shame at this moment in time. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, my mind scolding me for being such an idiot as I climbed into the driver's seat and zoomed away.

I would not be returning to The Manor unless I had a chaperone.

Even if I had to drag Rose along with me, I was going to make sure that Edward Cullen couldn't work that charm on me ever again.

Mark my words.

* * *

**So the stranger is obviously Tanya, come on it was pretty obvious ;D**

**Hehe, I hope you took note to the previous Author's Note, I hope that you all give me your honesty in your reviews and do not feel as though you need to do it anonymously either, I will take every review into consideration and if you have any questions you wish to ask, do not hesitate to ask them.**

**Thank you for reading and I love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Name: Calla Lily**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is one of the best interior designers in London, when she gets assigned to the mysterious Manor, Bella can't help but notice the elusive bachelor that owns the place. Shocked and alerted by her attraction to this dark man, Bella knows that his charms are obviously hard to resist but she must for the sake of her career but will she be able to? Set in London, England.**

**Rated: M - lemons, dark themes and violence**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the plot belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no profit is made from the writing of this story.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I am not going to delay you any longer but I will inform you that all reviews will probably be mentioned in the author's note below, that is if any of you have reviewed considering time differences properly means that when the last chapter was posted a few of you might have been sleeping or working. **

**Do enjoy!**

* * *

_Your cruel device,  
Your blood like ice.  
One look could kill,  
My pain, your thrill._

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_  
_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_  
_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_  
_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison runnin through my veins_  
_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains._

**_~ Poison - Alice Cooper ~_**

**Chapter 4**

**Launch**

**6th June 2014, 17.52**

Friday came quicker than I expected but I was grateful. I had managed to avoid Edward because he obviously couldn't take a hint, he wouldn't stop calling and the text messages that kept shooting up on my phone were beginning to get a little freaky. It was as though he was desperate to get a hold of me. Shouldn't he be showing this much attention to Tanya, his girlfriend? I didn't even tell Rose about what happened, I kept it to myself and informed Michael that this project was going to take me a long time because there were more than twelve rooms to decorate. Michael told me that I needed to clear up with my other clients before I started it and he'd commanded Samantha to get Mr. Cullen on the phone for him to let him know that I would not be planning those rooms until all of my other clients were taken care of.

For that I was entirely grateful. However, Edward had not been happy and Michael had expression Mr. Cullen's unhappiness when he bought me a latte with chocolate from Starbucks on his way back from lunch. I was surprised Edward hadn't come strutting into the office but I didn't need to be dealing with him right now. I had an important matter to attend too. I'd spent most of my time, clients had been told that I was unavailable up until last Thursday when I'd finally finished this big project that had heard Michael's millions in cash, especially considering the decor had cost me an arm and a leg, ultimately lowering my budget until the end May, luckily I'd finished by then so I was allowed double what I was usually allowed.

I smiled with pride as I took in the tastefully decorated background, the white tiles covered the walls with a bath big enough for ten people along the wall opposite with a glass shower door and three shower heads to ensure that you were properly wet for a lavish shower. The toilet seat was decorated turquoise and there were three turquoise starfish on the wall above the vanity opposite the ceramic sink with the turquoise framed mirror cupboard above.

I had come here straight from the office to get ready for the launch, adding the finishing touches here and there before I'd told Victoria and Embry it was time for us to get ready. I was currently standing in the bathroom that I had decorated the rich buyer in nothing but my white bath robe as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had kept my make up to a bare minimal, soft nude lipstick and mascara to make my eyes look wider and bring out the chocolate brown of my iris. I was going to be wearing a cocktail dress that I had purchased from Harrods at the weekend, it was a sapphire shade with sleeves stopping just above my elbows as the crepe dress skimmed my figure and stopped at the knee with a round neckline that showed a reasonable amount of my cleavage. It was professional and sophisticated, perfect for tonight.

It did have a two way zipper up the back though, something that might have come in handy if I had a boyfriend to fuck me out of my misery. My inner nympho thought back to Edward in the suite and I gnawed my bottom lip at the memory of feeling his bare torso pressed against my body, only my bra being the barrier between us until Tanya's voice could be clearly heard. My heart had sunk and I realised he just wanted to get his dick wet, he didn't want me because he actually had feelings for me, not when he had a beautiful older woman on his arm, even if her boobs were over inflated and her face looked as though it was steam rolled. The thought of a steam roller across Tanya's face had me giggling to myself.

I quickly got dressed and slid on the silver platforms as I hurried downstairs to join Victoria and Embry, who was holding a glass of champagne out to me. I took a small sip and smiled as we were suddenly thrown into greeting guests, Michael oozed friendly warmth and a wide smile, shaking hands and singing my praises. I didn't really enjoy the attention much and settled for taking in my handy work, the living room was a large area with an L-shaped suede coffee colour with a glass coffee table in the centre of the room, a large TV mounted in the corner of the room. Two bookshelves pressed against the wall, holding all types of books that belonged to the new owner.

My eyes went towards the long bar with six bar stools at it, behind that was the kitchen with the built in refrigerator and the islands with the built in cooker and dishwasher. I knew that the corridor led on to the balcony with a glass door that had three steps to be careful of when you entered because it led into the gymnasium. The open room on the other side was a dining room with a large chandelier hanging from the centre of the ceiling and a table that could seat about forty people was currently covered in a buffet curtsey of Victoria's mother's catering business. I had given three tours of the place and now was happy to admire my handy work, the room coloured in shades of coffee, beige, gold and pine, keeping the light hearted feel but also with the expensive Spanish tastes though the bedrooms all resembled that of different countries. The bathroom in the master suite, the turquoise and white were supposed to resemble that of the Greek flag, though I don't think anyone really noticed.

"What a pleasure it is to see you here Miss Swan," the deep velvet voice had my entire body tensing as a shocked breath escaped me, I whirled around to find Edward standing with that typical sexy smirk gracing his face.

"Mr. Cullen what a _pleasant _surprise," my forced politeness did not go unnoticed as his eyes flashed. "Please excuse me, I have guests to attend too."

"I have something to ask you first Miss Swan," he stopped me, taking hold of my bare wrist and stopping me from moving. I didn't even want to turn around to face him but I knew it would be rude of me not too as I gazed at him over my shoulder as he moved closer. My mahogany tumbled around me in thick curled waves, naturally that style ever since I was a little girl, a trait I inherited from my father. He leaned down, his heated breath fanning across my throat, "I was wondering how loud will you scream when I get to _fuck you?"__  
_

I knew I couldn't very well slap him across the face as my eyes bulged at his audacity as he straightened up, his face a blank mask as I stared at him incredulously, my jaw slack as I managed to compose myself. My ovaries were dancing, liquid pooled between my legs at the very possibility of him being situated between them. I didn't speak, I couldn't speak as I turned around and walked away in a daze.

Who the hell gave him the right to speak to me or anyone like that? Ugh. Is that the way he charmed Tanya? I sure hope not. I felt my mouth twisting into a sneer of disgust as Embry noticed my expression, he looked around, eyes hovering on Edward but then darting back to me as I took a sip of my wine. He hurried over, "You look like you want to murder somebody... can I help?"

"If you want, I'm in shock at someone's audacity but I guess it's what happens when you're a rich pompous arsehole," I commented, noticing Edward approaching to speak to another group of people. Tanya was nowhere to be seen, in fact, I wondered if Edward chose to do tonight alone but that still didn't answer one question. What the hell was he doing here? I scratched my forehead. "Maybe I should call it a night."

"Don't be ridiculous, this is your special night, Bella, don't let some dick head ruin it for you," Embry stated, draping his arm around my shoulders and kissing my temple. My eyes went to Edward's face, his eyes were full of fire, his expression hard as he took in Embry's embrace. Surly not. My gay best friend was rocking a pair of black trousers with a leopard print shirt, no tie and the top button undone with a jacket that matched his pants. I guess he looked acceptable to an extent, he almost looked like a bloody pimp but I wouldn't comment, he was obviously happy in himself. "Anyway, I need a top up, be right back and that waiter's backside is deliciously calling me."

I didn't comment as I chuckled until I felt heat against the back of my neck, "Who is he?"

"A colleague, a close friend actually," I stated in response to Edward's question, though I had no idea why I was explaining myself to him. "What's it to you?"

"Everything you do and everyone you talk to is my business Bella."

"I think you're delusional Mr. Cullen," I retorted, whirling around now to glare at him and then I lowered my voice. "You are my client, I'm not a whore, don't think for one second that I'm going to sleep with you while I'm designing the extension of your fancy hotel."

His eyes narrowed, "I never once thought that Isabella, you know that."

"Do I?" I sneered, "then maybe you want to take a closer look at your actions because they have been anything but gentlemanly. If you'll excuse me."

I didn't look back at him as I stormed off, searching the area and then my eyes landed on her. She was chatting animatedly with Michael and a few other men, Jessica, Michael's wife was laughing considering she was a high class socialite though there was no denying that Michael and Jessica were madly in love with one another. Sucking in a deep breath, I straightened my spine, of course Tanya would be here. How stupid of me to think otherwise?

Feeling sick and a little worn, I headed over to Michael and tapped his arm. "Sorry to interrupt Mr. Newton but I'm not feeling to well, I'm going to head off."

"Miss Swan is it?" Tanya asked pointing at me with a coy smile. "I remember you, you're helping design the new rooms at The Manor, right?"

I nodded with a forced smile, "I'm sorry I can't stay and talk, I feel really sick."

"Bella it's fine, you go home and get some rest, I'm proud of you kiddo."

I didn't search for Edward though I could feel eyes burning a hole into my back as I hurried up the stairs, grabbing the suitcase I'd brought with me and then hurrying out into the elevator. I could feel my phone vibrating in my handbag but I didn't bother to check the caller ID, instead, I settled for keeping my eyes focused straight ahead as I left with my dignity, my pride and a little hurt.

**~ CL ~**

Saturday morning had me wanting to stay in bed but it was downright impossible. I rolled out and padded down the stairs but frowned when I realised that Rose wasn't around. She had gone out with a few of her old friends from cooking school and couldn't cancel when she found out about the launch. I was surprised that she wasn't awake, hung over or not, Rose was always up by ten o'clock on a Saturday morning, it was her routine and she never broke a routine. I sighed, throwing myself down on to the sofa as I wallowed in self-pity. I was wearing a baggy jumper that came down to mid-thigh and a pair of my white lace knickers, I'd slept like this after I cried for a bit at the realisation that Edward Cullen was probably never going to be mine and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

Rolling on to my side, I curled up into a tight ball, resting my forehead against the tops of my knees before a loud thump hit the front door. I rose reluctantly to my feet, if this was my best friend admitting that she'd forgotten her keys and had a great night with a hot guy, I was going to slam the door in her face.

Who I came face to face with had my heart stopping altogether.

"Edward, what are you - how did you - how do you know where I live?" I snapped furiously, not even caring that my long legs were on show for the whole neighbourhood to see as I planted my hands on my hips, glaring up at him. He was staring at my legs, eyes wide and shocked at my obvious dismissal of scarcely there attire, he glanced around to make sure no one would see and then forced himself into my house, shutting the door behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Fucking stop it," Edward commanded in a roar, my eyes widened and I staggered back in fright as he glowered at me. "I'm tired of you talking to me like you don't feel what's going on between us because I sure as hell do Bella. If you think for one moment that you can pretend that you don't feel it every time we touch then tell me now and I will leave."

I couldn't speak, my heart clenched at the possibility of him leaving but I knew it was for the best. "I don't know what you're talking about Edward."

He tossed his head back and laughed but it was dark, completely sarcastic and had my heart pounding in my chest as I stared at him in fright, wonder and I was turned on a whole lot. He clenched his hands beside him and gritted his teeth, "You know exactly what I'm talking about Isabella Swan. You know full well that I put my number in your phone, you know full well that I made sure _Michael Newton _couldn't remove you from coming to The Manor and you sure as hell know that I want to fuck you into oblivion and make you see fucking sense!"

"I don't need you too," I responded weakly and he stepped forward, I wanted to step back but my legs wouldn't let me. He towered over me, eyes boring into mine as he searched my face.

"Tell me you never want to see me again and I'll leave."

"I never want to see you again," I responded but it was lame and completely fake.

Edward smirked, "Now say it like you mean it."

I couldn't, I turned my gaze away but he cupped my chin, making sure my eyes focused entirely on him as I stared up at him. He wouldn't hurt me, if he was here to hurt me he would have done so by now but he wasn't. His grip was loose and he was giving me a chance to speak my mind but we both knew, I wanted him just as much as he had tried to get me but I didn't want to be that girl. I shook my head, finally regaining all coherent thought as I stepped back away from him and awkwardly cleared my throat, "You should go Edward, Tanya will be looking for you."

His eyes narrowed, "Why the fuck are you concerned about Tanya? I'm not."

My eyes widened, "She's your girlfriend, you should be concerned when you're propositioning another woman."

"My girlfriend?" Edward's eyes widened and then he grinned, he honestly looked amused by the thought as he started to laugh, a full blown laugh that had me staring at him. His roguish grin didn't disappear as he stepped closer to me, trapping me against the side of the stairs with his hands planted on either side of my head, my hands pressed flat against the wall as there was barely a centimetre between us. "Trust me sweetheart, if I had a girlfriend, it most certainly would not be Tanya."

I didn't know how to respond, I merely stared at him before he took my chin in his hand again and then crushed his lips to mine. I moaned, feeling all the emotions that had raced through my body that day in the suite. He pressed me against the wall, his hand moving to the back of my head while the other held me to him as his tongue danced with mine, my entire body shaking with anticipation as my hands knotted in his hair. My mind was silent and my core begging for release as he pressed his erection into me. I moaned again, throwing my head back as he moved his lips down the side of my throat, "Oh my god Edward."

"Does that feel nice baby?" he asked, his voice low and seductive in my ear as he took my lobe in his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it whilst he ground himself into me. Then shockingly, he grabbed the back of my thighs and lifted me from the ground, my legs locking around him as he thrust himself into me. I moaned, the sound a borderline squeal as he ran his hands up the bare skin to my backside, lifting the jumper up to reveal the scarcely there underwear. His fingers trailing along the front of the thin material and stopping on my clit as he started to rhythmically rub me through the lace. I moaned again, my hands knotting in his hair as I pressed my lips to his.

The sound of the front door opening didn't stop him though, his fingers pressed harder against me and I let out a shallow cry into his mouth.

"Whoa guys, can you take this up to your bedroom?" Rose demanded with a light in her eyes that almost made me want the ground to open up and swallow me as I noticed the burly muscled guy behind her.

"Hey Emmett," Edward greeted nonchalantly, like he wasn't holding me up with one hand resting above my clit and the other on my bum.

"Hey Ed, you look kind of busy there," the black haired male who was identified as Emmett informed. I didn't speak, I groaned as I buried my face into his neck while Edward chuckled.

"I am until you two rudely interrupted."

"Excuse me, this is my house, who the fuck are you and what are you doing to my best friend?" Rose snapped at him.

"I'm Edward Cullen," He stated and kept his grip securely around me "And I'm about to fuck her until she sees stars, if you'll excuse me."

Edward smoothly started up the stairs and kicked the door closed behind him.

* * *

**You're welcome for the cliffhanger by the way.**

**No lemon as of yet and it will remain that way... or will it?**

**The following two scenes you have witnessed are not in the book, I have completely remodified them, they are my own creation though in _This Man, _Jesse and Ava had sex in the expensively decorated Italian bathroom of the master suite. I decided to make Bella and Edward abstain, I hope you don't mind. ;D**

**Thank you for reading and please review**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Name: Calla Lily**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is one of the best interior designers in London, when she gets assigned to the mysterious Manor, Bella can't help but notice the elusive bachelor that owns the place. Shocked and alerted by her attraction to this dark man, Bella knows that his charms are obviously hard to resist but she must for the sake of her career but will she be able to? Set in London, England.**

**Rated: M - lemons, dark themes and violence**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the plot belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no profit is made from the writing of this story.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Before we start I just want to say a massive THANK YOU! to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and is following this story. Last night when I was in work, my phone was vibrating and my boss asked me why it was vibrating so much. My emails were crazy and I was so happy that all of you took the time to favourite, follow or review it really means so much to be after a big knock back, it brought a huge smile to my face.**

**In the last chapter, Edward propositioned Bella at the launch with a line that I did steal from the original book but put it in a different location. I loved the line, it really made me laugh when I first read the novel. In fact, the whole series has so many amusing parts to it that Jodi Ellen Malpas is one of my favourite authors at the moment because the _This Man _series was not only unique but it gives the characters a real life feel to them, not this image that some authors put on.**

**One more thing is that there are different types of fucking in Jodi Ellen Malpas, I will be using these types of fucks but again, no copyright infringement intended and the use of this is not for profitable purposes but purely entertainment purposes only, they are as follows; Sense, Reminder, Apology, Alfresco, Sleepy, Retribution, Truth and The Manor. They are all soon to come, so get ready!**

**Anyway, enough chatting please enjoy!**

* * *

_I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind_  
_There was something so pleasant about that place._  
_Even your emotions had an echo_  
_In so much space_

_And when you're out there_  
_Without care,_  
_Yeah, I was out of touch_  
_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_  
_I just knew too much_

_Does that make me crazy?_  
_Does that make me crazy?_  
_Does that make me crazy?_  
_Possibly  
_

**_~ Crazy - Gnarls Barkley ~_  
**

**Chapter 5**

**Sense**

**7th June 2014, 10.23**

Once the door swung closed and we were inside the confines of my bedroom, Edward's hot lips were crushing mine as he pressed himself harder against me, still standing as my hands locked in his hair, fisting and yanking at the strands. My entire body was on fire, my heart pounding against my chest before he lowered us both to my bed. I slid up to the top and he crawled over me, like a predator and I was his prey. His emerald green eyes were dark with lust, making them this glowing shade of jade as he engulfed me once more in a searing kiss. My entire body was on fire, the electricity flowing through my fingertips and shocking his skin as I could feel the tiny sparks whenever my hand reached his hairline at the back of his neck.

_Stop! _

My mind was trying to ruin the moment but I couldn't, I needed him as he hovered over me though his lower half was pressed firmly against my own. I was shaking with want and need, I had to have him. One hand remained at the back of my head, holding my lips to his while our tongues entwined in a sort of lustful dance with my own haze was beginning to cloud my mind, shielding it with a blanket as Edward's hand slid underneath my baggy jumper to cup my backside. I gasped but he didn't stop, moving his lips over my chin and down my throat, sucking and nibbling on the flesh while I moaned. I couldn't help it, the feeling of his hands, his lips on my skin was unbelievable, the sensations it brought were indescribable. I wanted him and in this moment, he wanted me and there was no way of stopping this.

But somehow, I managed too.

"Edward," I panted, he grunted, dragging my jumper higher and then he groaned.

"Lace," he bowed his head slightly, watching as his fingers danced over the top of my knickers. "_I love it when you wear lace._"

My heart gave a thump, the last time he'd seen me in lace, we'd been at the manner in that expensively decorated room. The beautiful room, my favourite out of those that Laurent had showed me. He'd been in trousers, his hair wet with only a towel around his neck as he moved smoothly, it was clear Edward was experienced but that didn't hinder anything. I knew he wanted me and that made me feel sexy and beautiful, feelings I hardly ever felt when I was with someone but he managed it. I gulped audibly, "We can't."

His head snapped up and his eyes widened but then his expression morphed into one of fury, "Stop fighting this Bella, it's going to happen whether you like it or not," Then he was over me, pressing his hardened member, which was shielded beneath his jeans and boxers, against my aching centre. I threw my head back and moaned, my wetness increasing at an impossible rate as I let out a cry of pure pleasure while he leaned down, blowing his hot breath across my throat, "And you want it to happen." He thrust himself slowly against me once, twice and a third time, each time emitting a moan from me as I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, holding him while he gripped my right hip, his other hand wandering up my jumper, causing it to ride up so he could squeeze my uncovered breast. "_Are you ready to stop fighting it now_?"

With a cry I nodded and he crushed my lips with his own. My hands went to the hem of his shirt, yanking it over his head and tossing it to the ground, a hand running down his back and pressing him against me as our tongues danced, my heart pounded and I needed him. My legs wrapped around his waist at their own accord, the new ankle causing new waves of pleasure to shoot through my body and I cried out loudly, a mixture of a moan and a squeal as Edward moved his lips over my throat, the hand on my hip gliding to the front of my underwear before it ducked inside and I could feel his fingers inside me.

"Oh my god," I moaned, throwing my head back as Edward chuckled breathlessly but sucked hard on the slope of my neck that joined to the shoulder. My body was shaking, everything around me seemed to fade away and the only other person that existed was Edward. His fingers moved expertly in and out of me, my hips thrusting upward to meet his hand.

"Do you feel it Bella?" he asked low in my ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. I couldn't talk, I nodded with a small moan and then his hand was gone and I whimpered. "Quiet."

He sat back and he dragged me up with him. My legs still secure around his waist as I sat on his lap, he took the hem of my jumper and threw it to join is his shirt somewhere on the floor. I was panting, my hair all over the place as he reached up to the back of my head and let his eyes wander over my body. I felt self-conscious but as my arms moved to cover, he took both my wrists in his hand and held my arms above my head, stretching me a little but it wasn't painful. Edward's eyes were glowing as he took in my appearance and this his eyes darted to my face, "You're so beautiful."

"Edward," I pleaded, "Please."

He nodded, letting me fall back gently on to the bed as he took my knickers in his hand and dragged them down my legs. "I_'m going to fuck some sense into you Bella, I'm going to make you see why this is perfect_."

I didn't respond as he smoothly kicked off his pants and boxers but he wasn't inside of me. I stared at him, waiting expectantly but he lowered his head and sucked on my clit. Instantly, a cry escaped my throat as I arched my back while his tongue flicked over the bundle of nerves, then it was inside of me and I could feel the pad against my walls. I moaned loudly, gripping the bed underneath me but Edward wasn't going to pleasure me this way as he crawled up and my eyes lowered to _it.__  
_

My eyes widened and I questioned whether or not it would fit inside me, it was long, hard and wide. I licked my lips in anticipation and Edward groaned, my eyes went to his face to see the dark colour of his iris, the unhinged lust in his expression as he reached forward and cupped my cheek. We were both panting, our breaths mingled together before he swooped in, pressing his lips to mine before slowly entering me as I moaned against his lips, feeling him fill me completely. He groaned, his kisses growing more insistent, harder and hungry as one hand pressed against my lower back, the other against the back of my head, our moans muffled against the others lips as he thrust in and out of me, slow but hard. His entire body pressed against mine.

I needed to breathe and Edward sensed it but didn't remove his lips from my body, his thrusts grew faster but still equally as hard as he took one of my nipples into his mouth, the hand at the back of my head moving to give the other nipple equal treatment. I moaned loudly, arching my back and pressing my chest against his face, "You're so freaking tight."

"Edward please," I begged, he lifted his head with that roguish grin.

"All in due time baby," he promised, pressing a tender kiss to my lips and then his hips bucked harder and faster against my own, his mouth engulfing the other nipple and I couldn't help it, I squealed from the sensation. I could feel the coil in the centre of my stomach, it was tightening at an increasing rate, threatening to snap at any moment as my entire body screamed at me to release, feeling every muscle preparing for the much needed pleasure as Edward moved his lips over my collarbone. I could feel my walls, they were begging to tighten and feel every single detail of his hardened cock inside of me. "Come on Bella, give it to me."

"Go harder please," I begged, my hands knotting in his hair as he hoisted my legs up higher, running his hand over the backs of my thighs while he kissed me, running his tongue along my bottom lip before tangling with my own. I moaned loudly, he smiled against my lips, one hand squeezing my backside and that's when I knew. "Edward please, I'm so close."

"Let go baby," he whispered in my ear and bite my earlobe, hearing the huskiness in his voice was enough.

I screamed loudly.

My entire body convulsing around him, my hips bucking to meet his as he yelled out my name and thrust his hips as I could feel the hot spurts shooting inside of me. His lips pressed against mine as we rolled out our orgasm, the kisses were hard and passionate but they slowed into sweet, soft kisses as Edward collapsed against me, pressing me into the bed as I ran my hands over the back of his head and to his shoulders. He removed his lips from my own, I stared at the ceiling panting as he moved his mouth over my chin, down my throat and then pressed his cheek to my chest.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Wow indeed," he responded softly, not moving his head from where it lay on my chest. "We would have had that sooner if you'd given in."

"Good things come to those who wait," I murmured, Edward chuckled, pressing a kiss to my chest, just over my heart beat.

My breathing slowed and I gulped, listening to his but then I could feel it even out and without even looking, I knew he was asleep. His arms wound tightly around me as he nuzzled his cheek against me in his sleep. I smiled softly, feeling my own eyes drooping.

I couldn't force myself awake as my consciousness threatened to disappear and the last thing that went through my head was the ultimate question.

_What the fuck have you done?!_

**~ CL** ~

I was stirring when I could feel the soft pressure against the column of my throat, I sucked in a deep breath and shifted my head a little. My eyes slowly opening to see Edward smiling down at me, I frowned, my wrists were pinned against the bed under his hands as he swooped down to kiss me but I moved my face away so he got my cheek. He whimpered a little, "Let me kiss you."

"My breath will stink of sleep," I groaned, my voice slightly groggy and thick with sleep.

"You didn't mind this morning when I fucked some sense into you," he whispered low in my ear, blowing his breath across my skin and sucking my ear. I moaned gently and he took this as his chance, stinking his tongue into my mouth as he slowly entered. I moaned against his lips, letting him kiss me as Edward smoothed his hands over my bare arms, wrapping his arms around my torso and holding me to him as he lazily bucked in and out of me. My arms went around his neck, fingers twining through his hair as I let him kiss me until I had no breath left, his hips moving against my own as I met him at every thrust. "Is someone still tired?"

I shook my head, "Not any more."

"Good," he murmured gently, kissing my forehead, my cheeks, the tip of my nose and then my lips before hovering over me. "_Look at me_ Bella." My eyes flew open, staring into his face and he growled, swooping down to press his lips to mine, my hands tensed as I gripped his hair tighter in my hands. "_Enough sleepy sex._"

My eyes flew open as he grinned down at me in a sexy but evil way, his hips started thrusting harder and faster, the sound of our skin slapping together as I threw my head back with a moan. "_Fucking look at me_ Bella!"

I straightened my head, my eyes focusing entirely on his face as he gripped my hips, slamming into me repeatedly as I cried out. I wanted him to kiss me as I grabbed his shoulders, yanking him to me and he got the picture. His lips pressed chastely against my own in a rough kiss, my heart pounded and I moaned, "oh fuck."

He slapped my arse, hard.

I gasped and moaned, the combination of pain and pleasure that shot through my body was unreal. "_Watch your fucking mouth_."

If he did that again, I would keep swearing but I didn't. I glared up at him and he glowered back, then slammed his lips to mine, I yanked hard on his hair and he squeezed my hips, our tongues dancing in a rough kiss before the coil snapped in my stomach and I screamed against his lips again. The power this man had was unreal, my entire body was shaking from the spasms of my orgasm that shot through me, my thighs ached but in a good way and I could feel him spurting his hot seed into me as he moaned, "Oh god Bella," in my ear.

We lay there for a few minutes after riding out our orgasms, my heart pounding and I could feel him smiling against my skin. "_I can hear it, boom, boom, boom_ Bella."

"It's from all this exercise," I joked, he chuckled and slowly removed himself from me. I cried at the loss of contact as he rolled me over to face him, dragging the thin sheet over us both since I never had a quilt on my bed at this time of year. We stared at each other, no doubt my hair was a tangled mess of mahogany, my cheeks flushed and my lips swollen but Edward looked calm, almost dreamlike with his wild bronze hair, his glowing emerald eyes, his cheeks were flushed, lips swollen but he was beautiful. My eyes examined his muscled torso as I shifted closer to cup his cheek in my hand, stroking my thumb over his skin. He closed his eyes, humming in appreciation as I leaned forward to kiss him softly. His arm tightened around my waist, pulling me to him in this tender moment as he kissed me once, twice, three times and then one last time, leaning back to stare at me, brushing my hair away from my face. "_How old are you_ Edward?"

He smirked in that arrogant way, the look I'd seen the first time I met him. "_Twenty two._"

I frowned, "Do you know how old I am?"

"I do."

"Then it's only fair you tell me," I retorted haughtily, he shook his head and kissed my forehead.

"_Does it matter_?" his voice was low and soft.

"No but I want to know."

"_If it doesn't matter, then leave it_," he sounded cross so I didn't argue, instead I sighed and rested my cheek against his chest. "You should stay at my new place tonight, the _designer decorated it in all this expensive shit and then her company threw a party straight after it was done_. I still have a lot of unpacking to do."

My heart thumped as my head snapped up and I stared at him, "You...are you...huh?"

"You're cute when you're speechless," he teased, my eyes widened and he kissed my open mouth. "Please."

"I can't," I answered, his face fell, "I have work to do."

He leaned forward, cupping my cheek and holding me in place, "_Do I need to give you a reminder fuck_ Bella?"

_You don't need too but if you want, I'm all for it_, the thought passed through my head and I gnawed my bottom lip. He smoothed his thumb over it with a scowl, "Don't bite your lip, it does things to me." I rolled my eyes. "Stop being cheeky."

"Sorry dad," I retorted sarcastically, throwing back the quilt and rising to my feet as I stretched. My head lolled to one side and I cried out, pressing my hand to the area which hurt and feeling the rough skin. My heart pounded as I gulped audibly, moving towards the mirror and taking in my naked body and the heavy bruise on the slope of skin, the place where he'd been sucking on previously. My eyes widened and I could see him, lay on his back, arms behind his head and the tent in the sheet of his lower body. He had this arrogant, testing smirk on his face, one that said 'What are you gonna do about it?' "You gave me a fucking hickey?"

"_Language_ Bella!" he snapped at me and I rolled my eyes. "Did you just roll you're eyes at me again, Miss Swan?"

"I'm twenty six years old, I can do what I fucking like," I retorted, glaring at him in the mirror, his eyes widened and then he clicked his tongue.

"_Three_," I whirled on him, frowning. "_Two..._"

"No way are you giving me a count down like I'm three!"

"_One..."_

"Edward," I warned.

"_Zero baby,_" he winked and then he was on his feet and I was racing out of my room, indifferent to the fact that we were both naked. I didn't get very far though, his arms were around my waist and we were back inside the safety of my bedroom as he threw me to the bed, pinning me in place. I stared up at him, panting and giggling as he grinned down at me, then swooped down and pressed his lips to my own. My hands tangled in his hair, my smile never disappearing as I felt as though I was Edward Cullen Cloud 9, my entire body was singing when he touched me but then he did the most evil thing of all.

He started to tickle me.

"I'm sorry," I cried out.

"Too late baby," he chuckled and I kicked my legs and flailed my arms, laughing hysterically.

"Edward stop please," I whimpered, laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe.

He stopped, I laughed a little and then we were thrown into silence, my heart beating loudly in my ears as I stared up at him. Edward ran his fingers down my cheek, a solemn look on his face as though he was remembering something. I gulped audibly, his eyes went to my throat as it bobbed and then to my face. He gave me a look that had emotions I couldn't place before he swooped down and pressed his lips to my own. "Stay at my house tonight."

"No, I have too much work to do."

"Bella, stay at my house tonight," he commanded, slowly sliding into my slick folds.

"No."

"_Looks like I'm going to have to give you a reminder_."

And remind me, he did.

* * *

**Double wammy!**

**The fucks that Edward used in this chapter are; Sense, Sleepy and Reminder (though you never got to see the reminder)**

**I also used some of the quotes from the _This Man _novel, they are in italics. Those that are not in italics are of my own creation, again I have taken the plot though this actually never happened in the book, the first time Ava and Jesse had sex was at the Lusso launch in the bathroom of the master suite and then when Ava left, she sat on a bench and cried, Jesse followed her and told her to stop fighting. She found out that Sarah was not his girlfriend and happily fell into his arms.**

**If you haven't read the _This Man _series, I suggest you do. If you like _50 Shades of Grey, _you will love it I promise!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a double lemon as you can see.**

**Please review, favourite, follow whatever but please give me some feedback and again a massive thank you to everyone, you have no idea how much your support means to me.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Name: Calla Lily**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is one of the best interior designers in London, when she gets assigned to the mysterious Manor, Bella can't help but notice the elusive bachelor that owns the place. Shocked and alerted by her attraction to this dark man, Bella knows that his charms are obviously hard to resist but she must for the sake of her career but will she be able to? Set in London, England.**

**Rated: M - lemons, dark themes and violence**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the plot belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no profit is made from the writing of this story.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I'm not going to keep you, I only just posted chapter 5 so I am going to admit, if you have reviewed, I haven't read it so I will probably put another AN at the bottom to thank you for the reviews and answer questions you may have. I am giving you all two chapters a day because I am that nice but if I cannot finish this chapter as I have to get ready for work, I promise you will have three chapters either tomorrow or Saturday. Unfortunately, I will not be able to update on Sunday as I am busy but Monday you will see another three chapters. This story should be at least 10 chapters long but I am aiming for at least 20 chapters. We will see.**

**However, this story contains mature themes and a lot of lemons, if you are not old enough to be reading this type of content, I suggest you find a different story.**

**In addition, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could have been  
But still you live inside of me,  
So tell me how is that?_

_You're the only one I wish I could forget_  
_The only one I love to not forgive_  
_And though you break my heart,_  
_You're the only one_

_And though there are times when I hate you_  
_'Cause I can't erase_  
_The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face_  
_And even now, while I hate you,_  
_It pains me to say_  
_I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

_I don't wanna be without you, babe_  
_I don't want a broken heart_  
_Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe_  
_I don't wanna play that part_  
_I know that I love you, but let me just say_  
_I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no_  
_I don't want a broken heart_  
_I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl_  
_No, no, no broken-hearted girl_  
_I'm no broken-hearted girl_

**_~ Broken-Hearted Girl - Beyonce ~_**

**Chapter 6**

**Unreal**

**9th June 2014, 07.59**

In the end, Edward got what he wanted. I ended up staying there both Saturday night and last night, though I didn't mind because Edward pampered me with a weekend of fucking, food and fun. We'd chatted a lot, though it was mostly one sided as he was still hiding things, including his age. We were currently on 26 but he'd always change the subject or seduce me. He was evasive to say the least but I guess that was Edward. Sighing, I turned to face him as I sat in his black Bentley, the leather seat engulfing me. The windows were heavily tinted though an idiot would be able to figure out that the registration plate meant it was Edward's car; EC1 TM6.

I figured it out that TM meant The Manor, he'd chuckled at me when I had though, clearly showing that the car belonged to the Lord of the Manor Edward Cullen.

"I'm going to miss you," he stated out of nowhere, my eyes widened momentarily and I smiled softly. Today I was wearing a leopard print blouse with a black skirt, though it happened to be a dress, it looked like two separate pieces of clothing with the blouse stitched into the black pencil skirt. My heels were six inches tall and blood red to match my handbag with the leopard print handle. Leaning forward, he cupped my cheek in his hand, running his thumb over my swollen bottom lip from our escapade of sleepy sex this morning. He smiled gently, leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine in a chaste kiss. "I'll pick you up at five."

"Edward I'll get a taxi home," I chastised, he'd given me a reminder fuck this morning too when we'd argued about this whole scenario. His eyes flashed and he tilted his head to one side.

"Do I need to give you a reminder fuck, Miss Swan?" he asked, his voice calm and collected, the words not matching his tone as I suppressed the urge to giggle.

"No reminder fuck required Mr. Cullen," I saluted and got out of the car quickly, scrambling into work so he couldn't give me a countdown, instead he wound the window down.

"I'll get you later for that Isabella!" he called after me though I could hear the humour in his tone as I blew him a final kiss and ducked into work, striding confidently to my desk, though my thighs were begging for me to sit down, which I did and then hissed from the pain. Edward was a little too rough sometimes, my poor lower body was experiencing some discomfort as I rubbed the front of it through my skirt, lowering myself down slowly into the chair just as I heard Embry cackling.

"Somebody clearly had a good weekend," he pointed at me, I rolled my eyes.

"How was the waiter?" I wondered, he scoffed.

"Darling he doesn't even know how to use it," he gestured to his crotch area, "Don't get me wrong, it was long and beautiful but he did not know how to put the thing in. In the end I just told him to suck my dick, waited for him to go sleep and hightailed it out of there, I tell you."

I was giggling but by the time he'd finished, I was full blown laughing, remembering Edward on Saturday morning, he knew exactly what he was doing. He was skilled in that department but instead of the thought making me smug, it only served to upset me. My smile faltered but I upheld it, knowing that when and if he called, I could question him about his previous sexual partners but still I was upset. I chewed my bottom lip, tapping my nails on the desk as Embry called Mrs. Higgins, chatting away but there was no sign or sound of tension in his voice, he was happy, chirping away as he spoke to her about possible colour schemes and then turned to me in a whisper as he covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Someone clearly got some over the weekend."

Giggling until Victoria came storming into the place with a face like sour grapes, she was wearing a pant suit with a pale blue blouse, she pointed an accusatory finger at Embry. "Arsehole." He placed a finger in front of his lips and then gestured to the phone, she shrugged and continued to glare, tossing some frizzy red hair over her shoulder and then giving me a wide smile. "Hello sweet, how was your weekend?"

"It was alright I guess," I smiled though I didn't want too.

The sound of _Poison _by Alice Cooper blared through the air and my eyes widened comically. Victoria giggled, Embry shot me a hard look while Samantha paid us no attention, getting on with whatever she was doing. I searched through my handbag and was not surprised by the name, though I was pissed and my tone was clipped and cold as I answered, "Hello."

"Bella, what's wrong?" he sounded genuinely concerned and I wanted to punch him for it, arsehole.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me," he begged, his voice sounding instantly worried.

I lowered my voice as Victoria booted up her computer, "How many women have you actually slept with?"

He was silent. I clicked my tongue, waiting for him to respond but he never did give me a solid answer. "Why?"

"Answer the question, Edward."

"Not until you tell me why," he stated in a hard tone.

I snorted, hanging up, putting my phone on silent and then tossing it into the top drawer with a loud bang as I shoved it closed.

"Something wrong kid?" Michael's voice surprised as he came sauntering into the office, Jessica really needed to buy him some bigger clothes, his stomach was hanging over his trousers, the buttons on his shirt were threatening to burst open and it was clear that his jacket was threatening to rip apart at the seams. I pursed my lips and shook my head, trying to sort through the thoughts in my head as Michael gave me a warm smile, "Well done on Friday by the way, I was getting offers here there and everywhere. It's too bad you didn't feel very well, people were dying to meet you. I took a couple of names but I told them you weren't going to be able to help until you were finished with The Manor."

"Thanks Mike," I murmured and remembered that I really should be designing the rooms for that place but I had a problem, no car and I hadn't exactly sketched out the room as it was now, I had to find colours that went with the sensuality, the luxury and the beauty of the place. I wanted these rooms to be special, as though they were honeymoon suites or a lovers first anniversary suite. Either way, I wanted the rooms to express the love that both the partners shared and a couple of rooms that oozed class and business because clearly The Manor wasn't just for loved up couples. "Actually, I better go to The Manor and start sketching."

"Good idea, no point wasting your time here."

"Thanks Michael, I'll see you later," I promised with a smile, rising to my feet and gathering my things as I raced out of the door. I headed down the road and straight to the subway, no way he stop me now. On the way home, I picked up a McDonalds breakfast for both Rose and me but as I rounded the corner on to our street, I worried that maybe the male company she had on Saturday morning would be with her. I could go without a McDonalds if he was, I'll probably go through the drive through on the way to The Manor.

Luckily, Rose was alone, sitting on her phone and making a booking to bake a cake but all her jewellery making stuff was thrown across the coffee table. She looked up, gave me a knowing smile and then a finger, asking for a minute as I collapsed onto the sofa beside her, throwing my stuff on to the seat beside me.

She hung up and smiled at me but obviously noticing my unhappy expression, her face morphed into a look of sympathy, "What's wrong Bells?"

"Edward, that's what," I retorted with, handing her the bag as she smiled brightly. "Where's Emmett? That is his name right?"

"He's still in bed, did you get us both one?" She cocked an eyebrow and I nodded. "You didn't have to get him one you know."

"It's fine, enjoy it," I responded with a bright smile, "What is going on there anyway?"

"I'm having fun!" she held up her hands in a surrender position, staring at me wide eyed as I held up my hands. She giggled at herself, taking out a hash brown and chewing it deliberately. "What's going on with Edward?"

"Nothing, just fun," I responded with, she nodded and took another bite. "Though I'm thinking that's going to end soon."

She frowned, "Why?"

"He won't even tell me his age or how many women he's slept with. He's evasive, domineering, he's...I don't know," I threw my hands up in the air while she stared at me, continuing to eat her hash brown slowly, I cocked my eyebrow but she doesn't say anything around her mouthful. Clearly she's deep in her own thoughts, coming up with some reasonable explanation for me before she starts to giggle.

"Remember how you reacted when Jacob told you how many women he's slept with?" Rose questioned, I glared at her, "You don't give off a good reaction to bad things Bella."

"Regardless, he's a prick and Edward-"

"Cares a lot about you," Rose interrupted, pointing at me with her palm flat, "Think of it from my point of you, he came here unannounced on Saturday to try to win you over. I heard what he was doing to you in that room, heck both me and Emmett heard, he grovelled for a bit and then fucked you until you saw stars. Emmett and I had to go in my room before he threw me down and you know," she waggled her eyebrows suggestively at me with a giggle, "But then when you both came out, you dressed in your scruffs and him in the clothes he'd been wearing, you had no make up on, your hair was in that messy bun, you had a bag and you looked so freaking blissful."

"Because he'd fucked me into bliss," I stated, she glared at me.

"No Bella, you always wear make up, even when you were with Jacob. You woke up early every morning to make sure you had make up on so he didn't see you without," Rose pointed out, I turned my head away towards my handbag, knowing that he was relentless and would not give up calling me until I answered the phone. I'd seen Edward angry, he roared and oozed the authority, he'd thrown me against a wall and fucked me hard yesterday afternoon, making me scream four times until I finally gave in to him and agreed to stay last night. It had been a really hard reminder but fun all the same, then he'd give me a soft fuck, telling me he was sorry if he hurt me. An apology fuck, he'd called it and he'd been so tender.

My eyes brimmed as I realised this was different, something was different with Edward.

"Oh Bells don't cry, I'm sorry," Rose apologised, I shook my head with a soft smile, wiping my eyes as she hugged me. "Maybe you need a girls night, Friday, just me and you. We could invite Embry and Victoria and go to the club, you know. It will be fun."

"Yeah, that will be fun," I agreed, reaching into my handbag to see 15 missed calls from the Lord himself. "I better call him back and let him know I'm coming to The Manor to start sketching."

Rose chuckled darkly, "And fuck him in one of those expensive rooms."

"Shut up," I laughed and dialled his number.

"Bella, I'm going out of my fucking mind here! Why didn't you answer your fucking phone? I've been worried sick!"

"Hi Edward, nice to speak to you too, I'm fine thanks," I retorted sarcastically.

"Oh har, har, har, she's a fucking comedian now!" he snapped, I rolled my eyes and Rose cocked an eyebrow with a look that said 'domestic argument, are you married?' I shot her a hard look and then got to my feet.

"I'm coming to The Manor," I interrupted his rant and he stopped, his voice going quiet for a moment and then I heard him sigh.

"Why?"

"To start sketching, just get Laurent to show me the room, you don't have to fucking see me," I snapped angrily, hating why he was asking me. I wanted to see him badly, I could feel it in my stomach, I wanted him to bend me over his desk and give me a reminder fuck but I knew he wouldn't. I chewed my bottom lip, waiting for him to respond but when I looked at my phone, it revealed that he'd hung up. My heart sank, maybe this was going to end a lot sooner.

_What did you expect? He's fucked you now as many times as you allowed, he's done. Design the rooms and he'll never fucking see you again._

A tear rolled down my cheek as I gripped my keys tightly in my hand before deleting Edward's number. He was arguing with me on purpose, making a mountain out of a mole hill when I'd only asked him one simple question. I gulped audibly, closing my eyes for a second and suppressing the urge to cry as Rose happily ate her breakfast before disappearing into her bedroom. Once she was gone, I shouted 'goodbye' and disappeared out the door. I straightened my spine, scolded myself for crying over this obviously untouchable man and pulled off the curb.

I would not let him see me cry.

I would not let him see me cry.

I chanted it four times but then I knew he knew that he'd won. I was going to The Manor, I'd reacted badly to him asking 'why' as though he didn't want me there. He was probably busy with Tanya when I called because there was clearly more than a fucking business partnership going on there. I punched the steering wheel, blaring the horn by mistake and scaring the pedestrians that were crossing in front of me. I wound my window down, "I'm sorry, I was thinking and got a little carried away."

The mother of three turned, gave me a reassuring smile and I zoomed off, my cheeks burning with embarrassed blush as I headed straight towards The Manor. The gates were open as I zoomed right through, parking in the space I always parked in just as Edward came out of the double doors. Laurent close behind him as the pair conversed, I didn't bother looking at them in the rear view mirror any longer. I gathered my stuff, threw my handbag over my shoulder and slid out with ease, locking the car and heading towards the entrance.

"Miss Swan," Laurent greeted, I gave him a tender smile but didn't bother looking at Edward as I fired a quick text to my mum to let her know I was alright. I hadn't spoke to her in three weeks, I was a terrible daughter. My brother was living it up in Australia and my parents had took early retirement after my dad had a car crash that left him with a permanent limp. "Is that all Edward?"

I could feel his eyes burning holes into me as I continued to search through my phone, not really knowing what I was looking for at all. "Yeah that's all."

"I shall speak to you later then, Edward, Miss Swan," Laurent nodded and I gave him another small smile as he disappeared back into The Manor.

"Bella," Edward said softly, my eyes lifted and glanced at him briefly before returning to my phone. He sighed, moving closer as he took my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him as he gave me a devilishly handsome smile. I didn't return it though, keeping my face a blank, dismissive mask as he stared at me. The smile morphing into a frown, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," my tone was flat as I tore my face out of his hands, staring down at my phone. He took it off me, dropping it into his pocket, I glared at him. "Can I have my phone back?"

"Nope," he stated with a smug smile, swooping down and claiming a kiss. "You always taste so sweet."

"Thanks."

He blew out a long, irritated breath, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Nothing."

He narrowed his eyes, "Do I need to give you a _tr__uth fuck?"_

"You won't be fucking me at all," I snapped in response, glaring at him as his eyes widened and a look of hurt shot across his face. "I know where I'm going, I'll see you later."

I stormed past him, he had my phone still deep in his pocket as I headed straight for the stairs.

_Bella - 1 Edward - 0_

I disappeared behind the door of the empty hotel room, letting the door swing shut but never hearing the sound of it connect with the frame as I was whirled around, my things thrown to the floor, my face between two large hands and my lips busy with a searing kiss. I moaned, my arms sliding around his shoulders and pressing my body to him. My heart pounded, my entire body vibrating with lust and happiness, I was winning. He kissed me senseless, his lips moving with mine as our tongues danced before he stopped, leaning his forehead against mine. "Never say no to me, please, promise me?"

I didn't understand the sudden change of demeanour, one minute he's threatening me with all these different types of fucking and now he's begging me never to deny him. I didn't understand but I didn't bother questioning him, "Why?"

"Because," Edward paused, holding me tightly to him and pressing my face into his chest as he rested his lips against my naturally curly hair. Inhaling my scent deeply as though I was the finest bouquet of roses, I enjoyed our closeness, the way he almost craved to have contact with me whenever we had an argument or whenever we argued. "I need you so promise you won't leave me, promise me."

"I promise," I found myself saying but then I gulped audibly, "But only if you promise me the same."

Edward didn't hesitate, "I will never leave you, I need you."

Little did I know that he was soon about to break that promise.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, obviously no reviews as of yet because time differences and everything probably means you might not have even been updated that it was there. I don't know.**

**Please review though because it makes my day when people review my stories.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Name: Calla Lily**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is one of the best interior designers in London, when she gets assigned to the mysterious Manor, Bella can't help but notice the elusive bachelor that owns the place. Shocked and alerted by her attraction to this dark man, Bella knows that his charms are obviously hard to resist but she must for the sake of her career but will she be able to? Set in London, England.**

**Rated: M - lemons, dark themes and violence**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the plot belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no profit is made from the writing of this story.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hey guys!**

**A lot of amazing positive feedback so far, it's been making me so happy to have my phone bouncing all over the place when my emails go off, even if it is just another follower or a favourite, it always makes my day. There are just a few things that I need to clear up that have been highlighted in one or two reviews, other then those things.**

**1) Bella is an interior designer but what was she launching? - _Lusso (I don't know if it is a real place) is a building of apartments, each floor has its own apartment and they take up the entire floor, so you could probably tell that it is a tall building but quite narrow. Anyway, she was launching the unveiling of the penthouse suite on the top floor (this has two floors as it is at the top of the house) Bella designed this without knowing that the buyer was Edward, hence why he says "You should stay at mine tonight blah, blah, blah" and the expensive shit his designer has put but I can't remember the exact line._**

**2) Are you going to keep to exact same plot? - _No. As I have said previously, I do take a few lines from the book but nothing you see here is in the exact same description in the book. I prefer to use my own words instead of using somebody else's, in this case, Bella will not be weak and won't let Edward use sex as a weapon when they argue unlike Ava - who seems to always be horny whenever she is around Jesse but come on, if he was really walking around naked or even in his suit, wouldn't you be able to resist? Moving on, I hope my Bella is different from the Ava in the book. As you have already read the book, you know the ending and yes, I intend to keep it that way also. If you are reading the sequel - which I loved 10x more than the first one, I will be writing a sequel to this and again, changing things, not keeping to exact plot but having it there as a base._**

**I hope this answered all the questions that you have had, if you have any more, do not hesitate to ask me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you_

**_~ When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne ~_**

**Chapter 7**

**Drunken Confessions**

**10th June 2014, 18.49**

Tuesday had to be the worst day of my entire life.

I got into work and at first was still on my Edward Cullen Cloud Nine, that was until my heel snapped and sent me sprawling across the office floor. Of course, Embry found that absolutely hilarious while Victoria glanced briefly at me and gave me a sympathetic look, more concerned about the fact my expensive heels were now snapped. I'd called Rose, telling her and she'd brought me a fresh pair right away along with an overnight bag which I frowned. Edward had called her to tell her I was busy at The Manor today so I would be going home with him. He had a lot of nerve, so I ignored his phone calls and texts, told Samantha that if anyone called to speak to me, I was out in meetings and dealing with possible clients of the future.

Only that didn't serve my purpose very well.

_Samantha was getting on with her work while I continued to search for types of material to go on the beds when the office phone rang. My head snapped up and I glared at it where it sat on Sam's desk. She glanced at it briefly, waiting for the caller to get the hint that she was busy and wasn't going to answer it. It had made me giggle to see her haughty eyebrow lift and then her eyes went back to the computer. When the phone went off, it had to be a millisecond later that it started to ring again. I was the only person present in the office with Samantha, Embry was dealing with Mrs. Higgins and Victoria had left to take her godmother to the hospital, with the exception of Michael who was in his office on the phone._

_With a heavy, irritated sigh, Samantha snapped up the phone but her sardonic behaviour and haughty attitude quickly vanished when the angry voice on the other end scared her as the phone slipped through her fingers and clattered against the desk. "I'm sorry sir, this is Newton Designers, have you got-?...She's not here right now...I'm sorry...I will...sorry...bye."_

I could hear the tears in her voice, the quiver of her breath as she started to type but it was slower. I got to my feet, rushing toward her and wrapping my arm around her as I apologised. I sucked in a deep breath as I tapped my toe impatiently, I wasn't at Edward's penthouse, I was at the fucking doctors. To make matters worse, I was excessively swearing because of that bastard and if you ask Rose, I hardly ever swore before meeting him. Maybe because I know it pisses him off or something, I don't know. I was here because my contraceptive pills had gone missing. I had rummaged through my bag all morning because I'd stayed at Edward's last night. He shrugged, completely indifferent and when I told him I need to call the doctors, his eyes had flashed with some unknown emotion but I doubt he'd take my pills from me...would he?

I pursed my lips as I shook my head. I could be sat in one of the expensively plush seats pressed up against the horrible coffee coloured wall but instead I was standing, much to agitated to sit down. The carpet underneath me was a horrible pattern, clearly this doctors opened when ugly floral patterns were the style.

I didn't call Edward back after the Samantha incident, I turned my mobile off to let him know that I was pissed off with him for upsetting nerdy Sam. Either way, I yawned out of boredom and exhaustion. If Edward believed we were going at it again all night tonight, he had another thing coming. I needed my beauty sleep, though the sex was mind blowing, I couldn't do it with the possibility of falling asleep every three seconds whenever the thought of falling into an Edward induced coma arose. Regardless, I planned to stay at home tonight just to prove Edward a point that I was not happy with him. I was downright furious.

"Isabella Swan?"

I ran toward the door, closing it behind me and throwing myself into the seat with a huff.

Dr. Zafrina turned to me with a cocked eyebrow, my doctor was a no nonsense woman so when I called the reception desk this morning and told them what happened, they put me straight through to her and she's tsked and tutted and called me fit to burn for not being cautious or looking after my pills. With her long black cornrows that were always up into a high ponytail, her smooth ebony skin and her wide fierce chestnut eyes, she was a fierce woman. You could tell she was muscular too behind her brown jacket with the matching pants and a white blouse that contrasted against her dark skin. I smiled apologetically and she rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot."

She'd been my doctor for the past two years but before that, we were friends. She was Jacob's fourth cousin or something, I met her at a family do and she told me that I should model for good health because I was beautiful but I told her I loved food too much, she burst out laughing and we'd been friends ever since. Our doctor-patient conversations were far from professional, she would scold me for doing something stupid, give me a hug when I really wasn't feeling well and supply me with a prescription for new pills when I lost the old ones. What a woman.

"I'm sorry Zaf."

"Yeah, yeah, you said that like seven times on the phone this morning. How could you have possibly lost them? Did you drop your handbag and drop everything inside? What is the matter with you?"

"I had a spare supply in my underwear drawer but they've gone too," I defended, holding up my hands, she blinked at me.

"Ever thought about getting a shot? That might be safer Bella and a week after, you're good to go."

"I faint at the sight of needles," I protested, she rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"You're such a pussy Swan."

"Shut up, how's Colin?"

She shrugged, "He's alright, misses his dad though."

I frowned, "Where is Brady?"

"He got sent out to the front line in Afghanistan. They Skype but that doesn't mean I can't hear Colin crying himself to sleep because he misses his daddy's stories," Zafrina sighed, her husband Brady was in the army - if you hadn't guessed - he had been ever since he was 17. Zafrina and him were high school sweethearts, they got together when Zafrina was 14 and Brady 17 and their relationship was still growing strong, she was 27, a year older than me with a four year old. "I called you the other week but Rose said you were busy like real busy."

She grabbed the cuff of the blood pressure machine and slid it up to my bicep, "Yeah, Lusso launch, that stupid penthouse will be the bane of my life." _And the owner._

"It is beautiful though Bells, I saw the pictures in the paper," Zafrina told me with a grin, "I needed to tell you some news."

"Well go on?" I prompted as the cuff tightened harder around my bicep, I wanted to cry out but she'd probably slap me if I did.

"I'm having another baby," she smiled brightly, I gasped and then squealed as the cuff released. What a great piece of news to tell me, a morphed squeal of pain and excitement but only she placed the second emotion. She grinned, typing my blood pressure into the computer and then asking me to step on the scales. I removed my shoes while we chatted some more, her hand going to her still flat stomach, her eyes sparking with life and I wondered. Was Zafrina living the high life? Being married at 27 with a four year old and another baby on the way? I don't know. Did I want kids? Not right now though I did dream when I was little that I'd have four kids to a man that loved me and swept me off my feet every time he saw me.

Did Edward do that? _No. _He was domineering, possessive and a little frightening too.

Once that was all done and dusted, I hugged Zafrina, congratulated her again, took my prescription and bolted straight back home.

Rose was nowhere to be seen, which in some ways meant I could relax. I took a shower, wrapping my hair in a towel and then throwing on my fluffy dressing gown when I heard the knock at the door. I scowled deeply, glancing in that direction as I panicked. I knew exactly who that would be and he would not be happy. Instead of answering it straight away, I took one of my new pills and then headed for the door, only to be forced backwards into the wall roughly and his lips crushed mine. I moaned, his hands gripping the backs of my thighs harshly, his fingers digging into the muscle there as he hoisted me up around his waist. I almost forgot that I was angry with him. _Almost._

"Edward," I said, this only spurred him on into thrusting his member into my centre. "Edward get off me!"

I shoved him away roughly, sending him staggering back and me thumping against the floor. My cheeks flushed from the pain in my backside as I slammed the front door closed and stormed into the living room.

"Bella, stop it, _we need to make friends_!"_  
_

"Go away," I snapped, closing the kitchen door and leaning against it, folding my arms across my chest. He kicked it and I felt the lower half almost bend with the force. I gnawed my bottom lip, a little bit frightened at the moment as I stared with wide eyes at the handle on the door. Blinking once, twice, I realised Edward was going to barrel straight through that door. I moved away, stepping back as I felt the urge to cry bubble inside of me. The door swung open, banging hard against the door behind it and he stood there, his jaw clenched, neck and shoulders full of tension as he glared at me.

"Don't you ever lock me out there again, do you understand?"

"Fuck off."

"Watch you fucking mouth!"

"Fuck. Off."

"Three..."

"Don't you dare."

"Two..."

"Edward stop it!" I commanded, my voice cracking as the first tear slipped down my cheek. His eyes widened, he stared at me with a blank expression as I tightened my arms across myself. I was crying because I was hormonal, not taking my pills always did this to me. When I was on my period was the worst, I chewed the inside of my bottom lip, never moving my eyes from him. "You use sex as a weapon, it's not fair. I don't want to see you, I'm upset."

"You promised not to leave me," his voice is quiet as he's staring at me.

"I'm not, I just want to stay here to night, spend some girl time with Rose, I'll come back to yours tomorrow," I suggested softly, "I'm supposed to come The Manor all day tomorrow anyway."

"I'm hurting you," he stated, his voice pained as his eyes went to the floor and then he ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the strands. He gulped audibly, "Oh god."

"Edward," I murmured, moving to him and cupping his face in my hands but his eyes didn't go to my face. He ripped my hands from his face, turned and stalked straight out of the apartment. I watched him go and even when he was gone, I was frozen to the spot as I stared after him, then I blinked and felt a new wave of tears coming over me. He never left me during an argument but maybe he needed time to cool off, I'd call him later and make sure he was okay, tell him that I needed him too but I needed some time to go over some stuff with Rose. She had told me that she couldn't wait for our girl's night on Friday and failing to mention it to Embry and Victoria made them feel insulted. I gave them this huge invitation with a dance and everything, even including Sam but she politely declined while the other two laughed at my expense because Michael caught the tail end of my dancing when he come out of his office for a brief moment.

My heart gave two pained thumps and I don't know why but I fainted.

**~ CL ~**

It was Friday. I'd called Edward Tuesday night and he'd ignored the call. When I tried again, his phone was off. I rang the number I had for The Manor, Laurent answered and told me he was busy, I should try him again later. So I did and got Tanya, who sounded oddly smug that Edward had left a few moments before I called. I tried his penthouse number, not answer. I tried his phone again, it was still off. I cried on Rose's shoulder and she told me that it would be best to go to bed and try to relax. Nope. It didn't work. I couldn't sleep because whenever I closed my eyes, I could see emerald orbs staring back at me.

On Wednesday, I straightened my spine and went to The Manor. Laurent told me he wasn't coming in today, though I could feel him and I could smell him. I sat in the bare room, sketching before I couldn't take it any more and went home. Thursday, I told Michael that Edward had gone away so I couldn't go The Manor until he returned. Michael told me to keep sketching the one room I had already started, "Might as well get it ready and then the others will follow."

Today, I felt almost dead but I knew I needed to be strong. I sucked in a deep breath as I stared at my reflection in the mirror, he had been three days since I'd seen Edward. I applied foundation to my face, some gold eye shadow and a thin swipe of black eye liner with some blush and smoothed red lipstick across my lips. I grabbed the thick curls of my hair, clipping it over my right shoulder. I put on a dress that I had bought earlier today with Rose when we went shopping, I went a little crazy in Harrods. It was a _Jovani _embellished fringe mini dress with an intricate all over beading, cut-away details and flirty fringe hem with blush mesh and built in cups, the dress was to die for, though I'd never spent more than a hundred pound on a dress before, this one was £1,199.

Did I care? Not one bit.

I paired it with some gold sky high peep toe heels and turned the side, smoothing the dress over my body with a smile. Then I grabbed my matching gold clutch purse and headed out, down the stairs were Rose was chatting away on the phone with a flirty look on her face. She glanced at me and quickly ended it before giving me a wolf whistle. "Doesn't my girl look hot tonight? Ouch. You're gonna be breaking some hearts tonight B. Phew, girl, you look like you're gonna bitch slap a cheetah, what's with the scowl?"

"Who was that?" I wondered.

Rose was wearing a red halter-neck dress that clung to her every curve, it was completely backless with a cut-out detail on the chest, highlighting her ample cleavage. It stopped mid-thigh and she'd paired it with patent black pumps. She'd styled her hair into a bouffant and then straightened the rest so it flowed with ease down her spine. She was beautiful, a vision of perfection as I sighed. Rose smiled, "Emmett, he is going to meet us later tonight unless you don't want us too?"

"No it's fine," I dismissed with an easy smile as she passed me a flute of wine. I sniffed it. "Nice."

"And expensive, Emmett bought it me for our night last night and I told him you were upset, so he fucked off but left it," Rose shrugged, I took another long gulp. I heard a honk outside and cocked my eyebrow. "Taxi."

I trailed after Rose, locking the front door behind me and then giggling. "I brought my glass."

"You cannot be pissed," Rose stated, pointing at me.

"I'm not, I'm just giggly."

I placed the empty glass outside the front door and then darted into the taxi. We laughed, chatted, I told her how much of an arsehole Edward was and Rose laughed, we talked about Embry and Victoria, she questioned whether Victoria would wear those ridiculous heels that she wore last time or worse and I shrugged. "Hey, what if Emmett brought Edward?"

"Then I would be upset and go home," I deadpanned.

"Bella-"

"I don't want to see him. He's got what he wanted, he's stayed away so he can keep staying away," I snapped, folding my arms irritated across my chest while I glared out of the window. Rose sighed, she was Switzerland in a way, she sat in the centre sometimes leaning towards Edward being an alright guy to him being an arsehole. She'd spoke to Emmett about it and he'd told her that Edward could be a dick but he cared about me. Yeah right, okay. I turned to see her texting but I didn't want to know the contents of the message. "I am worried though."

"Why?" Rose scowled.

"If Jacob sees me, you know what he's like on a Friday?"

"A horny teenage boy, yeah I know," she stated with a shrug, I laughed. "What will he do if he finds out you're with Edward?"

"But I'm not, am I?"

"You will be again."

"Rose-"

"Bella," she taunted, I rolled my eyes, shoving open the taxi door as he pulled up outside the club and stomped inside. I went straight over to Embry who wolf-whistled but Victoria was nowhere to be seen. I didn't care as Embry slid the first glass of wine to me and Rose as she joined us.

When Victoria did join us, I was drunk. Rose was telling Embry and Victoria about Emmett and I listened intently with a soft smile, she was happy for a change even though she kept insisting it was just a bit of fun. I didn't believe that for one stinking minute but I guess I was just going to have to suck it up and shut up. If I pushed her, she'd ditch Emmett and be alone again, I couldn't let that happen because it wasn't fair. "...took my to that expensive restaurant down town, he said it's intimate so it would get me in the mood for later and when he flexes, Jesus! My ovaries start dancing."

"You are hooked my dear," Embry stated, I snorted.

"No, _it's just a bit of fun_," I did a poor imitation of Rose that had both me and Embry collapsing against one another in a fit of laughter. Even Rose giggled while Victoria sipped her drink, glancing around. Clearly we're not good enough for the likes of her or something, whatever. Then a waiter placed a drink in the centre of the table, "we didn't order that."

"I know, it's for the man at the bar."

My eyes went around him and I spotted the one person I did not want to see. I growled, "Take it back, I don't want it."

"But he insisted-"

"Tell him that I said if he wanted to buy me drinks, he shouldn't have shoved his dick in every pussy he could have whilst we were together," I snapped, feeling instantly sorry for taking it out on the poor waiter but they scurried off and relayed my message to the scumbag that was, Jacob Black. He was leaning against the bar, watching me closely but I sneered, turning to Rose who was beaming with pride.

"Good girl."

"Oh shut up."

"Jacob?" Victoria asked with a knowing look. "He is a slime ball, good girl Bella."

"I hate him," Embry stated with a venomous tone, "should I go freak him out? You know how much he hates gays."

"No," I stated, rising to my feet, "I'll get the next round and tell him myself."

"Woo hoo! That's my girl right there!" Rose cheered as I laughed, grabbing my purse and sauntering over to the bar. I ordered what we'd been drinking and then I knew he was standing right next to me, I rocked back on my heels.

"Fuck off Black, I'm out with my friends."

"Can't we just be friends Bella?" My eyes shot to his face, his russet skin contrasted with his dark brown eyes and his tousled black hair looked wild. He'd definitely had some moments before seeing me, I bet he just needed money again. He always needed fucking money and me being the mug that I was, gave it to him. In this moment, staring at him, I felt absolutely no emotion for him whatsoever. He wasn't worth my tears, my hard earned money, anything, he was a boy whereas Edward...

No, I wouldn't ruin my night thinking about _him _either.

"Do me a favour Black, fuck off," I snapped, "I don't love you, I don't want to see you, I don't want to speak to you, I don't even want to look at you. So do me and my friends a favour and take a hike."

"But Bells, we were so good together."

"Ha!" I laughed sarcastically, "Will you get fucked? Take a hint and go away."

I went to turn away asking the barman to bring them over politely, he smiled, shooting Jacob a harsh look as I turned away but he grabbed my wrist. I tried to yank it out of his grip but I didn't have a chance because Jacob's hand was gone around my wrist. The nearby pillar was where he was, currently being held up to it with his feet hovering over the floor and a hand wrapped tightly around his throat.

Edward's hand.

* * *

**Oh yeah, Edward is the knight in shining armour...or is he? Hmm...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, all of your reviews are amazing and I love them so much, they make me smile.**

**Please leave me a review and thank you for reading.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Name: Calla Lily**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is one of the best interior designers in London, when she gets assigned to the mysterious Manor, Bella can't help but notice the elusive bachelor that owns the place. Shocked and alerted by her attraction to this dark man, Bella knows that his charms are obviously hard to resist but she must for the sake of her career but will she be able to? Set in London, England.**

**Rated: M - lemons, dark themes and violence**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the plot belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no profit is made from the writing of this story.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm not going to keep you, enjoy!**

* * *

_She's freaky and she knows it  
She's freaky and I like it_

_Listen_

_She grabs the yellow bottle_  
_She likes the way it hits her lips_  
_She gets to the bottom_  
_It sends her on a trip so right_  
_She might be goin' home with me tonight_

_She looks like a model_  
_Except she's got a little more ass_  
_Don't even bother_  
_Unless you've got that thing she likes_  
_I hope she's goin' home with me tonight_

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere_  
_The way they hit her I just stop and stare_  
_She's got me love stoned_  
_Man I swear she's bad and she knows_  
_I think that she knows_

**_~ Lovestoned (Think That She Knows) - Justin Timberlake ~_**

**Chapter 8**

**Drunken Mind Speaks Sober Heart**

**13th June 2014, 23.49**

Edward was baring his teeth like an animal as he glared up at Jacob, Emmett moved, trying to break Edward's hold but it was nearly impossible. I was frozen in place and it was almost like the entire club wasn't the slightest bit concerned for the fact that someone was being held up against the pillar by his throat. "Edward, drop him," I said surprisingly, my voice wavering slightly, nowhere near strong enough but Edward ignored me.

"She said let go, if you ever touch her against her will again, I'll kill you," Edward threatened, Emmett whispered something in Edward's ear and he dropped Jacob to the floor who gasped and clawed at the floor before rising to his feet. Edward pointed to the door and growled, "Now go." Jacob didn't need telling twice, he disappeared with a final glare in my direction while I stared in fright at Edward as Emmett tried to calm him down. I didn't stick around, I whirled around and stiffly strode back to the table, my eyes wide and my hands were shaking in fear as I lowered myself into my seat. Rose was quickly there.

"It's okay, you're alright," she murmured gently, reassuring me as the sound of the blaring music almost drowned her out. It was almost as though the DJ had turned it up higher after spotting the obviously terse interaction between Jacob and Edward. I didn't comment nor did I want to be in the same room as _him_. I wanted to go home right now, I downed my drink, gave her a tense smile and then cleared my throat.

"I'm going."

"Bella," Rose pleaded softly, "Stay."

"Not while he's here, I don't want to see him," I stated as my head whipped around as Emmett and Edward reached the table. I got up as he gave me a soft smile but I didn't return it, I glowered at him and headed straight for the door, shifting a curl out of my face as I wrapped my arms across myself. I could hear him yelling my name after me but I chose to ignore him, keeping my head bowed as I tried to keep it together but it was almost impossible with him following me. I knew for a fact he'd say something and have me melting into his arms straight away. No, that wasn't going to happen. I would stay strong, prove to him that he could not control me whenever he felt like it, it wasn't going to happen, no matter what he said or did, I wasn't going to let him.

"Bella please," he begged and grabbed my elbow, I pounded my fists against his chest, yelling all types of words at him before he wrapped his arms tightly around me and I sagged against him, burying my head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You promised me," I cried, shoving him away from me when I realised I was letting him control me again. I whirled around, continuing out of the club as this hallow shell while he followed me. He didn't stop, instead he continued to come after me but I didn't care any more. I started striding aimlessly down the road but then froze, there was a group of men at the end of the road and I was in the shortest dress in my wardrobe. I chewed my lips, I couldn't turn around because it would ruin this whole storming off on the murderously angry man behind me. Instead, I slipped down an alley but then I was shoved up against the wall, I let out a frightened cry but calmed the moment I noticed it was Edward. "You promised me, you broke it, I want to go home, get off me."

"Bella, please just let me kiss you," he begged, holding my wrists to the wall as I let out a cry, tears slid down my cheeks and I knew my make up was probably all down my face. "Please stop crying, please."

"You...You promised me."

"I know, I'm a dick head, a fucked up monster, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I keep hurting you," Edward whispered, his voice filling with pain as I stared at him. There were no hidden agendas in his eyes, no mischief, just pure unhinged pain as he slowly stepped away from me, dropping his hands to his sides and almost looking as though he was going to cry himself. I stared at him for a little while longer and then sighed, stepping forward, I cupped his cheek in my hand and gave him a sweet peck to the lips. He smiled gently, resting his forehead against mine, "Am I forgiven?"

"No," I answered, shaking my head with a small smile, "And to prove I'm furious, we're not having sex for like two weeks."

_Are you fucking crazy?! _

Maybe I was, to deny myself the pleasure that was Edward Cullen, the Lord of the Manor but I didn't care. He needed to see that sex was not going to be his weapon this time, it was going to be mine. He nodded, agreeing but then there was a determined glint in his eyes, I chewed my bottom lip and then let out a heavy sigh. "Where have you been these past few days?"

Edward tensed all over, his face becoming pale and it didn't escape my notice that there was stubble on along his jaw and black shadows under his eyes. He tightened his hold on me and let out this pained sound, I shushed him gently as he buried his face into my hair, inhaling deeply as I sagged against him. My tension disappearing instantly, my heart giving a thump against my ribs as I sighed, I didn't want to know because judging by his reaction, it might hurt me to know.

"I need you," he murmured in my ear, kissing the hallow beneath and I could feel the wetness pool between my legs.

I was fucked.

Royally and wholly fucked.

Sighing, I leaned back, "Shall we go back in?" Then I panicked, "is my makeup okay or do I look like I'm doing an Alice Cooper impersonation?"

Edward blinked and then started to laugh, "No you don't, you look beautiful," then his eyes went to my bare thighs, "Though that dress is a little short." He was wearing a pair of jeans, a navy shirt and a black jacket over the top, smoothly he took it from around him, "Tie this around your waist."

"Edward," I slapped his hands as he went to tie it and grabbed it before it could fall to the ground. Instead of tying it around my waist, I put it around my shoulders instead and he glared, "Come on Mr. 1901, we better get back inside."

"Mr. 1901?" Edward asked confused as I linked him, he didn't mind that and twined his fingers through my own.

"Women weren't allowed to show their ankles, it was all about the hobble skirts back in those days," I informed, Edward pondered the thought for a moment and then sighed. He released my hand and draped it around my shoulders, kissing my temple, my cheek, my lips, as though he was checking that I was really there with him. I didn't know whether I liked his sudden urge for PDA but it didn't matter. I was happy for a little bit, he'd stayed away but I could forgive him for that. I would withhold sex from him and see if he realises that we could have a relationship that wasn't based on us fucking.

I didn't know.

Shaking my head inwardly, we headed back to the table and Rose got me a drink, cheering about my return. Embry and Victoria were dancing, Emmett and Rose were all over each other, Edward was sipping on bottled water and I was sipping on wine. I cocked an eyebrow at him as I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed the cool liquid. "Why are you drinking water?"

"I'm driving," Edward responded, ultimately ending our conversation completely and I stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate but he never did, instead he swooped down and pressed his lips to mine as _Lovestoned _by Justin Timberlake filled the entire room. Emmett laughed and turned to Edward.

"Man it's your boy!"

"I'm not dancing," Edward warned teasingly, sipping his water.

"I want to dance," I suggested softly, Edward turned to me and searched my face.

"You do?"

"Yeah, come on," I slid out of his jacket, his eyes bulged a little from the fact I wasn't covering my obvious cleavage as I stretched out my hand. He took it, following me to the dance floor as I smiled. Women stared at him, some glared at me because I was with him but I didn't care. Edward wanted me because even when I glanced at him, his eyes were focused on my legs, on my backside or my bare neck because my hair was over my shoulder. When he realised I caught him staring, he gave me that typical roguish grin and a teasing wink, I smiled with a giggle as I turned to face him when we got to the outskirts of the floor.

Edward's hands went to my waist, his lips crushing mine and I wanted him, right then and there. Maybe I was drunk, I don't know, I hadn't sobered up at all when I went outside. I was drunk because of Edward, he made me feel like I was constantly drunk. I smiled, he continued to kiss me, our tongues dancing together in this heated, unhinged lust for one another. I didn't care, I wanted him, only him and I didn't care who knew it as he kissed my lips off but I leaned back, "I want to dance?"

"You want to dance?" Edward asked with a grin, "Alright, let's dance."

And dance he did, Edward could dance as well as Justin Timberlake, his moves were superior to that of any other male on the floor as he moved, focusing every bit of his attention on me and I loved every minute of it.

It was 3:30 by the time we were leaving. I was drunk out of my mind, Embry was cackling like a witch, Emmett was carrying Rose laughing to himself as they climbed into a taxi. Victoria had left about half an hour earlier with a very eager man. I leaned against Edward, he turned to me with an amused look and a cocked eyebrow, I cupped his cheek and dragged his lips to mine, slamming my back against the car as he pressed himself to me. He had been drinking water all night, so he was completely sober as my hands knotted in his hair, one leg hooking around his waist. I moaned into his mouth, one of his hands curling around my thigh, I needed friction as I started rolling my hips against him but all too soon it was over.

"Please," I begged him.

"Bella you're drunk."

"So?" I yelled, he shushed me chuckling and I huffed. "I want you to fuck me."

"Watch your mouth," he warned in a low tone, I giggled and he shook his head. "Get in the car."

"I want another kiss."

"I'll give you one at home."

"And another and another and you'll shove your cock in my pussy," I suggested with a waggle of my eyebrows, Edward laughed and shook his head at my boldness from the amount of alcohol in my system. "How old are you?"

"Twenty seven," Edward stated with a blank expression as he opened the door of the passenger side of his Bentley. I groaned in irritation as I plopped into the seat, throwing my purse lamely to the floor. Edward chuckled as he slid in beside me.

I could feel my eyes drooping. "It doesn't matter to me how old you are."

"It doesn't?"

"No because no matter how old you are, I'll always love you."

There was a faint gasp and then I was consumed by the darkness.

**~ CL ~**

When I started to come around, I could feel the painful throbbing in my head as I groaned, rolling over on to my back but that was a bad idea. I shot up and bolted into the adjoining bathroom and violently vomited into the basin of the toilet, I could feel a warm hand on my bare back and another brushing the hair away from my firing line. Edward whispered sweet soothing things to me and flashes of last night shot through my head but after we re-entered the club together, my mind went blank. I couldn't remember a bloody thing after that but obviously I had drunk a lot more than I should have done if this was happening. Edward kissed my temple in a comforting gesture, I smiled, not being able to stop myself from doing so because he seemed so gentle and caring in this moment.

"I'm not giving you sex," I grumbled and then threw up some more. Edward chuckled in his throat.

"I know love, I don't want it while you're puking your guts up thanks," Edward retorted sardonically, I lamely hit his arm but continued to keep my head down the toilet. "Do you want a Nurofen? Or an Aspirin?"

"No," I garbled with a cry as Edward continued to rub my back. "I want to sleep."

"Aww baby, you can in a bit," he murmured gently, crouching down beside me whilst holding my hair back, I glanced down to see I was fully naked before turning to him.

"We didn't have sex, did we?"

He smirked, "No, I prefer my women aware and coherent when I have sex with them Bella, not comatose and senile."

"Shut up," I mumbled, heaving but nothing came up. "I think I'm done, is my toothbrush still here?"

"Yeah, have you not brushed your teeth these past few days?" he teased, I nudged him as he chuckled, wiping my mouth carefully with some toilet roll and then kissing my forehead as he helped me to my feet, though my legs were shaking. We staggered to the sink, well I staggered as I stood in front of the mirror, leaning against him as I stared at our reflection. He was so much taller than me, towering over me with his unruly bronze hair and his glowing emerald eyes, I wanted nothing more than for us to stay like this, in our little blissful bubble but I knew that probably was never going to happen. "You're so beautiful, even hungover."

I smiled gently as he took my toothbrush out of the glass cup that was holding his, mine and the toothpaste. He put some on the bristles and then turned to me, straight away, I showed him my teeth as he started to gently clean them. I wanted to take the brush from him and do it myself but the expression he was pulling was cute, he had this furrow between his eyebrows from his hard concentration as he stared at my teeth, his other hand gently caressing the back of my neck as he wiped some paste onto my tongue, dragging the bristles and going as far back as he could without making me gag.

When that was finished, he gave my lips a light peck after my mouth was completely clean. Then he wet a cloth and washed the crap off my face and grinned, "There's my beautiful Bella."

"You just said I was beautiful," I pouted.

"Even more so now," he retorted, kissing my pouty lips. I didn't understand why he was being so attentive and affectionate all of a sudden but I loved it. Without thinking, my arms went around his neck and I pulled him down so his lips pressed against mine. He didn't object, throwing the cloth away and lifting me at the waist so I could wrap my legs around him. One hand went to my bare thigh, the other my bare breast as he massaged the mound and I cried out from the sensation of my two body parts being massaged with his big hands. All too soon, he stopped and leaned back but I never, my lips went to his neck as I peppered light kisses down the column of his throat. "Bella, you said you were still mad and didn't want sex."

"I've changed my mind," I disagreed, I wanted sex right now. He groaned.

"No you don't," he stated, I nodded my head.

"Are you denying me, Mr. Cullen?"

His eyes flashed as he headed straight into the bedroom without pausing, "Why Miss Swan, would I ever deny you anything?"

"Then fuck me," I begged, his hand hit my arse hard and I moaned.

"Watch your fucking mouth, Bella," he snapped, I glared up at him. This is usually what happened, we'd glower at each other and then his lips came down hard on to mine. I moaned loudly, when I felt him slide into my slick folds with ease. This was beginning to become common with Edward and me, there was no nervous fumbling, no awkward conversation afterwards, we'd fuck, we'd talk, we'd eat, we'd argue and then he'd give me a sense or a reminder. It was that simple, this was different. So much different as Edward brushed some hair from my face, his eyes concentrating entirely on mine. "We need to make friends properly."

"Yes," I whispered softly, moaning gently as I reached up, running my hands through his hair and scraping my nails across his scalp. He groaned from the sensation, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel as he thrust in and out of me, gently and carefully. I wanted it harder but this felt sweet, almost as though Edward was declaring something as I brought his lips to mine, his hips moved a little faster, my heart pounding in my chest as I moaned into his mouth. My entire body was alive, everything about me was shattering because that was Edward, he made me feel this way and there was nothing anyone could do to stop that. I wanted more, I need more and I needed him. He was my rock, the person I needed in my life and I'd be damned if he thinks for one second he could leave me again, I don't care what anyone says.

Edward was _mine._

"More," I begged, Edward started to move faster, his lips working on my throat as I let out a cry. "Please Edward, go faster, harder."

"No," he responded, my eyes snapped to his face as he stared at me with an expression so intense it had my eyes watering as we stared at one another. "We're making friends Bella."

"Oh my god," I moaned, I'm sure he was trying to kill me. "Edward, ahh."

"Feel me Bella, all of me," he panted through his teeth as he started bucking in and out of me roughly. I arched my back as he engulfed one of my erect nipples in his mouth. I needed my release and he was going to give it to me, his apology fuck was more like a slow torture. I preferred the Retribution myself, considering Edward always exerted his authority, fucking the life out of me with each and every thrust he gave me. My heart pounded, this was entirely new but it felt so fucking good in that moment, so fucking amazing.

"Oh fucking hell," I squealed loudly and Edward grabbed my throat roughly, his hips started moving harder, faster into me. He wasn't squeezing enough to cause me a great deal of pain, he was just resting his hand.

"Watch." _Thrust_. "Your." _Thrust._ "Fucking." _Thrust._ "Mouth." _Thrust_ and that was all it took. I screamed his name as I threw my head back while Edward bashed in and out of me, I died a thousand deaths until I felt his hot spurts shooting through me. My body convulsed, my hips twitching as he leaned down to press his lips to mine. My hands twined in his hair, my heart pounding and I could feel his against my chest, he dropped himself to me, our bodies pressed completely against one another and I wanted nothing more than for us to do that again. I didn't feel sick any more, I felt better, elated some how as Edward rolled us on to our sides.

Our legs were knotted, our kisses sweet and tender, our little Eskimo kisses.

And in that moment it all became clear.

"What do you remember about last night?" Edward murmured gently, I shrugged.

"We went back into the club, that's the last thing I remember," I admitted, Edward's face fell but he managed to compose himself quickly and cleared his throat. "Why what's up?"

"Nothing, we danced, it was hot," he winked at me but there was something about it that made me question him.

"Edward, how old are you?" I blurted.

"Twenty eight," he responded flatly.

I giggled, "You missed out twenty seven."

"No I never, you were out of your mind drunk when you asked me," he teased, running a hand down the side of my naked body. "I love your body, you're so beautiful. I love it when you wear lace too."

"I know," I whispered softly, he leaned forward to give me another peck just as my stomach gargled loudly. I blushed from the embarrassment.

He grinned, "Time to feed my drunken woman."

"Shut up," I laughed as he got up, threw on some boxers and hurried out of the room. I stared at him as he went, closing the door behind him and then I sat up, breathing heavy as I tried to rein in all these emotions. It's not possible, is it? I was mixing business with pleasure but I was beyond the point of caring, I didn't want anybody else. I wanted him. It would always be him. My eyes went to the door, but he was evasive, he was secretive, he hid things from me, he disappeared for three days without a phone call or a text message. It was as though he was trying to get me out of his system, to forget about me. Then I wondered about the day I called The Manor and Laurent told me he was busy or when Tanya answered with a smug voice about he'd left moments ago. Edward wouldnt...no, I don't think he would. Maybe, I don't know. I didn't know much about him but there was one thing for certain that I did know.

I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Okay there is about 4/5 chapters left and I hope you are ready because something big is coming, I can promise you that!**

**Leave me a review and thank you for reading**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Name: Calla Lily**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is one of the best interior designers in London, when she gets assigned to the mysterious Manor, Bella can't help but notice the elusive bachelor that owns the place. Shocked and alerted by her attraction to this dark man, Bella knows that his charms are obviously hard to resist but she must for the sake of her career but will she be able to? Set in London, England.**

**Rated: M - lemons, dark themes and violence**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the plot belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no profit is made from the writing of this story.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**As always thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I'm still getting alerts of new followers and favourites, it really makes me happy. Beaming smiles all round. Haha, I hope that you are enjoying the story so far but as I said in the previous chapter only 4/5 chapters left. **

**Do enjoy this chapter and leave me a review!**

* * *

_Uh, oh, oh  
Uh, oh, oh_

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_  
_Left a small town, never looked back_  
_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_  
_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch?"_  
_The moment I can see it._  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time._  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

**_~ Mine - Taylor Swift ~_**

**Chapter 9**

**Crushed Hopes**

**14th June 2014, 13.47**

Edward and I were sprawled across his sofa, well, I was sat with my legs on either side of him, his head resting against my chest with his cheek pressed against it as I scrapped my nails across his scalp. His eyes were closed and he was almost asleep if it weren't for our little banter back and forth. I noticed the new addition to the room, clearly something Edward had found useful considering the built in cupboard on the wall was empty, he'd placed a flat screen TV inside, filling up the entire space of the wide cupboard. I'd rolled my eyes but not said anything, it's his apartment after all. His arms tightened around me as he nuzzled his face against my breast. I was in his t-shirt and boxers while he was in nothing but his pyjama bottoms with a thin sheet thrown over the bottom half. It may be summer but the penthouse had A/C that Edward didn't know how to work yet and I was refusing to tell him just as he refused to tell me how old he was.

"Shall we go out for dinner tonight?" Edward suggested, his voice a little groggy and I smirked, knowing that he'd obviously fallen asleep for a little moment there.

"If you want," I murmured in response and sighed, relaxing further into the sofa. He reached up and removed my hand from his hair, my eyes concentrated on his face as he concentrated on kissing along my fingers, over the back of my hand, along my wrist, up to my elbow and then he grinned when he heard my breathing. He leaned forward to press his lips to mine. He twined his fingers through the hand he was clasping, while my free hand knotted in his hair as he hovered over me, our tongues dancing together and I knew this would only lead into one thing unless Edward just wanted to make out.

Which I was all for either way.

That was until the shrill sound of his phone ringing ruined the mood.

"Ignore it," I commanded against his lips, removing my hand from his clasped one and knotting them both in his hair, holding his face to mine as he groaned, lowering himself so I was flat against the sofa and he was pressed up against me. One of his hands massaged my hip while the other stroked my back, his kisses growing more hungered and possessive as the sound of his shrieking phone went off. My heart pounded but it didn't matter, I could hear the steady thrumming of his own and feel it against my chest as he ran his hands up my sides. My hands tightened in his hair, yanking at the strands as he rolled his hips against me.

It didn't matter, whoever was calling wasn't going to stop.

Edward growled, I huffed, "Turn it off, don't answer it."

"I have too," Edward argued but he didn't sound happy as he moved towards the kitchen. I ran a hand through my thick-knotted hair as I listened to Edward. "What do you mean?... No... Get Tanya to deal with it!... I'm busy Laurent, I told you I wanted to spend some time with Bella today... Right... Okay, but I'm only coming for an hour... she should be dealing with this not fucking do that!... Wait until I get there... I won't fucking calm down, she's getting on my fucking nerves!... Yeah... Haha... see you soon."

So Tanya's not being a good girl? I wanted to smile evilly but I stopped myself, getting to my feet and stretching as Edward stormed over to me. I cocked my eyebrow questioningly and he shook his head, "I have to go to The Manor."

"Oh well, will you drop me off at home on the way please?" I requested, Edward's eyes flashed to my face.

"Why would I do that?"

I frowned, "Maybe because I only have the clothes I wore last night and I have work to do."

Edward stared at me and then smirked, "Come to The Manor and do your work there."

It wasn't a question, it was a command. My hands went to my hips as I popped one out, glaring at him through narrowed eyes as Edward stared back at me, his face an impassive mask as I cleared my throat. "I'd rather not."

Edward's brow furrowed, "Why?"

"Because," I answered, "I don't like Tanya."

Edward's eyes widened as he stared at me and then he chuckled, "You can stay away from her, come on, I'll be an hour tops and then we'll grab some food and you can spend the night here. I'll even buy us a movie and some goodies, we can have our own little cinema night."

"I have too much to do," I retorted, striding around him and going up the stairs. Although Edward's plan sounded hypnotically appealing, I really didn't want to go to The Manor because Tanya would be there without a doubt. She didn't like me, that much was obvious because of Edward's affectionate ways towards me and she wasn't getting any. It was almost as though he was very dismissive of her, uncaring and unaffected by the way she practically thrust her false breasts into his face. However, it didn't escape my notice the sly glance she'd given me at the launch or the way she tried to shun me whenever I was at The Manor.

Nevertheless, I didn't have a chance to get to the bedroom because before I knew it, I was being thrown against the all with Edward's lips crushing mine and his body pressed tightly against me, holding me to the wall. I moaned loudly when I could feel his hardened member pressing against me, Edward leaned back with a smug grin as he yanked his boxers down and then slammed into me. I screamed loudly from the mixture of pleasure and pain as I cried out. Edward breathed in my ear, "Who has the power baby?"

"Oh... oh my... Edward," I moaned as my arms wound around his neck as he pounded into me.

"I think you need a reminder of that and then I'm going to fuck some sense into you because you're coming to The Manor with me," Edward stated as he continued to thrust roughly in and out of me, each time I moaned or squealed depending on how rough or hard he did it. His hands gripped my hips, my heart pounding against my ribs as my nails dug into his shoulders, "Who has the power baby?"

"You, oh Edward please," I cried, Edward chuckled low in my ear as he started kissing down my neck and then he bit me hard on the slope, in the same spot he originally did. It did it, my entire body convulsed around him and I screamed loudly, my legs shaking around Edward's waist but he held me firmly as he carried me into the bedroom, dropping me to the bed and keeping a tight grip on my thighs. I threw my head back with a whimper of pure pleasure as Edward started thrusting into me but this time it was harder and faster, his grip tight on my thighs as he pounded into me over and over and over again. "Edward."

"Are you coming to The Manor with me?"

"No," I yelled and he slapped my arse, hard, I yelped from the pain but that didn't stop him.

"Are you coming to The Manor with me?" he repeated.

I arched my back when he started patting my clit, my legs wanted to close from the physical pleasure but painful sting it created throughout my body, I gritted my teeth as I moaned, "No."

That only resulted in him slapping my clit harder this time, I could feel myself threatening to cum, the coil in my stomach tight and the muscles of my wall were tightening around him but then Edward stopped, I tried to move against his length but his tight grip on my hip kept me in place, I whimpered and Edward stared down at me, fire burning in his eyes, "Are you coming to The Manor with me?"

"Yes," I cried and he slammed me back against him.

"Say it again."

"Yes, Edward, I'm coming to The Manor with - oh fuck!" I moaned loudly as he started to slam in and out of me, I cried as my back arched but then he cracked me hard on the arse.

"Watch. Your. Fucking. Mouth. Isabella!" He snarled, then he bucked into me roughly and the coil snapped in my stomach. My entire body convulsed and I screamed his name again. Would it always be like this with Edward? Would it always be absolutely mind blowing and unbelievably hard-edged? I didn't know but I didn't want him to go anywhere but I was scared.

Scared that at some point in the heat of the moment, I would blurt out my true feelings. It frightened me to the point that Edward's sweaty face was now furrowed into a scowl as I was probably frowning with the harsh realisation that I needed to tell him soon but I couldn't do it just yet. I gave him a broad smile but I could feel that it didn't reach my eyes as he caressed my cheek with his fingertips. He swooped down, pressing a kiss to my lips and I shuddered, my hands knotting in his hair as I could feel the drowsiness settle in. "Can't we stay here?"

Edward sighed and shook his head, "Believe me, I want too but I really need to go to The Manor."

"Can you take me home so I can get changed?"

"Of course as long as you come with me," he blackmailed, "otherwise I'll chain you to the bed," then his face lit up like a boy on Christmas day, I cocked my eyebrow, "Ooh, my personal sex slave."

"Shut up," I laughed as he swooped back down to kiss me again before he helped me to my feet. I glanced down to see my shirt was bunch up above my breasts and there was a bite mark around my nipple. I frowned deeply, my eyes flickering to Edward who turned away, whistling a happy tune as he went into the walk in wardrobe. I ran my fingertip over the pad of my nipple and winced from the pain, I slowly got to my feet and hobbled over to where my dress was thrown over the back of the chair in the corner. I stripped down and changed into my dress, slipping my feet into the heels I was wearing as I turned to see Edward coming out of the walk-in wardrobe looking casual and all around sexy.

He was in a pair of 3/4 length khaki pants and a Fred Perry grey polo with the collar turned up, Ray Ban glasses covered his eyes but even I could feel his eyes staring directly at me. He reached out his hand and I placed my small one into his, a grin settled on his face as he yanked me to him, running a hand through his own unruly bronze hair in the process. I smiled softly as he leaned down, brushing some hair out of my face to press a soft kiss to my lips. "Come on then, let's get you home and changed Miss Swan."

"What exactly do you need to do at The Manor?" I asked softly, letting him lead me into the mirror elevator. He sighed but didn't speak, just tapped out a message on his phone while I chewed my bottom lip. Maybe he didn't want to talk or maybe he was bored with my company and wanted to get away from me for a few hours. That stung. A painful stab to the heart in the moment as I gnawed my bottom lip, gripping my clutch in my hand and suppressing the instant urge to shed a tear at the possibility. "Maybe I could stay at home and you could come get me when you're done."

That got his attention, his head snapped around and I could feel him staring at me but I didn't glance in his direction. Instead, I took my hand from his and searched through my clutch bag for my phone. I found it had three missed calls from my mum, two from Rose and a few messages from her also. I sighed, knowing that I would have to call my mum back when I got the chance but right now, I was basking in the glory of Edward. Well no, I was sulking in the glory of Edward, who was intensely staring at me through the lenses of his Ray Bans. I dialled my mother's number and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey mum."

"Bella? Is that you? Charlie, why can't I hear her?" I heard a huff of annoyance and lifted my thumb to nibble on my nail, Edward had turned his gaze away again, dropping his phone into his pocket and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I let him drag me toward him but didn't stop gnawing on my thumb. I could feel him growing tense with irritation that I was suddenly distancing myself but I didn't care. I wanted to know more about Edward but every time I tried, it seemed he didn't want to get closer to me. I could resist him for a while, I could make him go away again but after last night I doubt that would ever happen again. I closed my eyes to suppress the urge to cry.

"You're holding it up the wrong way around you stupid woman!" Charlie Swan was not a patient man, he was chuckling at my mother's stupidity though. "Hey Bells, are you alright kiddo?"

"Hey dad, yeah I'm fine, are you?"

"Can you hear her now? Give me that phone," there was more scuffing and then Renee Swan's voice reached my ears, "Bella?"

"Hi ma."

"Oh thank god, where the hell have you been?"

"I went out last night with Rose for a drink and then I spent the night out."

"Oh, OH," my mum responded and then she giggled, "I know you did, I called her, she told me all about your fun buddy."

I wanted to correct her but I didn't, I suppressed the urge to laugh, good ole' Rose defending me right to the end. "Yeah, he's bundles of fun."

The doors opened and Edward frowned, I shrugged out of his arms and started across the lobby. I could feel him coming up behind me as I tapped my fingers against my bent elbow, "Just have fun dear, after your break up with Jacob, you deserve fun. You don't want to jump into a relationship after you've just got out of one."

"Okay mum," I responded, not wanting to say anything in case Edward heard me. However, the change in his expression made me think that maybe he'd been able to hear what my mum had said and I agreed. He held open the passenger door for me and I climbed in, fastening the seatbelt as he slammed it aggressively. "Mum I better go, I have to get ready, I've got tons of work to do."

"Oh okay sweetheart, you'll have to come down to Cornwall soon though to see us, promise me?"

I smiled, getting away for a few days actually might help, "I promise."

We exchanged 'I love you's and then I hung up, tossing my phone into my bag with a long breath as I leaned back against the seat. My eyes drifted to Edward who'd removed his Ray Bans. His grip on the steering wheel was so tight that I almost thought he was going to break it, his jaw was clenched and I could see the straining muscles and tendons in his neck. I wanted to ask but I stopped myself, turning my gaze to stare aimlessly out of the window. We were engulfed in a deadly, awkward silence for the first two minutes before Edward spoke.

"So you're not in a relationship?" he sounded sarcastic, my eyes went to him while he glared out the wind shield.

"I don't know," I retorted quietly, turning my eyes back to staring out the window.

"You don't know?" he scoffed, "Wow Bella, thanks for that."

"Well I don't know do I Edward?" I snapped at him, "You're practically paying Michael to fuck me!"

"Watch your mouth." He growled, his hands impossibly tightened around the wheel.

"Don't you fucking dare tell me what I can and can't say! You have no right to control me, I can do whatever I want and I won't berate myself because I'm frightened that it will anger you!" I yelled in response, tears were now clouding my vision as I glared at him, he breathed heavily in an attempt to calm himself but I shook my head and turned my gaze out the window. I rested my chin on the palm of my hand, wiping my tears away with my other hand. I really didn't want to go to The Manor now, I wanted to go back to the way we were this morning before I called my parents, I wanted to curl up in bed with Edward and cuddle, our cute moment on the sofa moved to the bed while we talked about our lives, about silly things but that would never happen.

How could it when he was so closed off?

"I don't like it when you swear," Edward's voice was soft, I ignored him, keeping my eyes locked on the world outside. "I really don't like it when you cry."

"Well I wonder why I'm crying," I snapped as I sat up straighter, using both hands to wipe the tears away. I didn't let my eyes go to his face though I could feel him staring at me as he turned the corner down my street and parked up. I didn't stick around, I shoved open the car door and headed straight for the front door. I could sense him following behind me but I never once looked back at him. Instead, I opened the front door, Rose was in the kitchen giggling with Emmett making it easier for me to escape up the stairs. I shut my bedroom door, a silent command to leave me alone while I got ready as I rummaged through my underwear drawer and found my spare tray of pills.

I popped one into my mouth, swallowing with ease since they were small enough to take. Then I grabbed a pair of leggings and a long top with two gold clasps holding the material together on my shoulders. I headed into the bathroom for a quick shower, changed and then fixed my hair into a high ponytail. I sat at my make up table for a moment, my eyes taking in my bloodshot eyes from the tears that had escaped whilst I was in the shower, the red stains in my cheeks from crying. Could I really keep doing this? Arguing with him and then remembering that I had to live with it because I loved him? I don't know, I knew I couldn't live with the secrets or the was he tended to dominate my every movement.

Closing my eyes for a brief second, I heard the door open and close again but I didn't turn my gaze away from the mirror as two strong arms went around my waist. I opened my eyes and stared at the mirror, Edward's chin rested on my shoulder as he pressed a soft peck to my cheek, a silent apology as I closed my eyes again and basked in the warmth of his body against mine. I reached up with one hand, running it through his hair as I slowly opened my eyes to see his forehead was resting against the side of my head, his eyes were closed and a pained look was settled on his face. Edward swallowed and I watched his Adam's apple bob in the process. "Someone has been causing trouble at The Manor, Tanya refuses to deal with it so I have too."

I sucked in a deep breath, "Is she the known Lady of the Manor?"

I don't know where it came from but Edward smirked, "Is my little temptress jealous of an old friend and business partner?"

"Your little temptress doesn't like her," I retorted, turning so our faces were mere centimetres apart from one another. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine in a searing kiss. I shuddered, my hands knotting in his hair as he held me to him.

All too soon it was over, his forehead pressing to mine as he smiled softly, "It will always be you Bella."

"The Lord of the Manor is confessing that he only wants one woman, the scandal," I replied teasingly but something flashed across his face but he disguised it well as he straightened his spine and gave me that boyish smile as I placed my hand into his and let him take me from the room and down the stairs.

"Hey chick," Rose greeted, she was holding her quilt to her chest and Emmett was lay on top of her, they were in a similar position as Edward and me this morning, only Rose had this awkwardly pained expression on her face.

"Rose what are you - oh that is fucking gross," I yelled as I whirled around and ran out of the house, Rose laughing but it quickly morphed into a moan as I slammed the front door and locked it. Edward looked highly amused, the mirth dancing in his eyes as he was obviously suppressing the urge to laugh for my benefit. I pointed my finger at him but he took my hand, dragging me to him and crushing my lips with his own, I moaned, knotting my hands in his hair and wanting him to take this further, to take me back into the house and throw me on to my bed to give me a retribution fuck followed by an apology.

"Come on, I've wasted enough time as it is."

I giggled as he winked, pulling me towards his car.

**~ CL ~**

When we arrived at The Manor, Tanya was there on the porch with an obnoxiously short skirt on and a tight tank top that revealed the top of her unnaturally large breasts. Beside her was Laurent, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, he had his sunglasses covering his eyes and that coiled wire from his ear again. I didn't comment, Edward helped me out of the car after our little banter flying back and forth with his confidence at the fact he'd put all my designing stuff on the back seat. As I climbed out of the car, he took it out but refused to let me take it from him as he wound his arm around my waist as he kissed my temple adoringly. I blushed brightly as my eyes went to Tanya, she had her arms folded across her chest and I could see the angered fire burning in her eyes.

Edward led me up to the front of the porch and Tanya went to give him a hug but we strode straight past them as Edward barked to Laurent, "What's the problem then Laurent? Bella is here to design the rooms, I will go to my office and I want a debrief in five, take Bella to the rooms and then come find me. Tanya go home, if you can't deal with the problem when I'm not around then you're not needed here."

Her jaw dropped as she stared at him and I had to suppress the instant urge to laugh but the corner's of Laurent's mouth twitched with a smile as he removed his sunglasses revealing his burgundy eyes. He shot me a knowing wink and I smiled softly as Edward looked between Laurent and me and then shrugged subtly, he gave me a light peck, handed me my stuff and then disappeared down the corridor as Laurent showed me up the stairs and down the corridor once more. I sighed, tightening my grip on my things as I followed Laurent down the corridor to the rooms as I ducked inside, he nodded.

"Call him if you need anything girl."

"Will do, thanks Laurent."

He didn't respond, merely shut the door as I sat on the floor of the empty room, taking out my sketch book and a pencil, then I laid all my fabric possibilities, mood boards and colour scheme ideas out in front of me as I started to sketch out the room before me. I didn't even care that I was sitting on the floor, leaning on my knees, I was enjoying myself as I sucked in a deep breath and took in the criss-cross beams above me with the chandelier hanging from one of them. Tapping the pencil to my bottom lip I decided that we should take out the chandelier and have round lights around the top of the walls, only two though, one in far left corner and one in the near right, diagonally across from one another to give the room that dark intimate sensuality to it.

I smiled at the idea, rubbing out the chandelier and then draping some coloured pale pink fabric from the beams to create the love feel, that feeling of overwhelming sensationalism that made you want to curl up tighter, as though the couple in this room were uniting in a bond that was so overpowering that they need their surroundings blocked out. The material wouldn't be thick enough that they couldn't see through it, almost like sheer silk. White satin quilt covers with pale pink pillow cases, a dark lavender rug on the floor and the scent of roses, freesia and lavender filling the room. On the bedside table would be candles that held those fragrances. The curtains would be made of soft violet cotton with a white lace trim to match the white lace covering the window itself.

The wardrobe doors would be made of glass, built into the wall much like the other rooms only these would have patterns along the bottom, not intricate swirls but more like a woven black line with three butterflies, one white, one pink and one purple to match the love scene of colour in the room. That meant I had used a combination of two different mood boards and meshed them together to create this sensual, intimate room, a setting that Edward had requested.

The door opened and I turned my head, wondering if maybe my hour was over and I'd done it in that short space but it was Tanya. She didn't look a single bit happy about that, she stared at me for a moment, glanced at the sketch book in my hands and then strode towards the bare window. "What do you want with _my _Edward, Miss Swan?"

'_My Edward' _excuse me. My eyes widened and my head snapped up, "What do you mean by that?"

"What do you want from him?"

I frowned, "Nothing, not that it is any of your business what me or Edward get up to, I want nothing from him. If you remember correctly Tanya, he pursued me not the other way around."

Her eyes flashed with fury but she smirked, she didn't comment and turned her gaze to stare out of the window, I knew in the world below there was a pool and a golf course, Edward didn't let his guest run short when it came to hotel luxuries. "Edward isn't the type to build dreams on Miss Swan."

I felt my expression turn sour as I dropped my eyes to the sketchbook again, "Like I said, it's none of your business."

Then the door opened but I didn't lift my eyes up, I rubbed out parts and then just started sketching again. Tanya's voice was full of affection, "Edward, how nice to see you."

"Tanya," I turned to look up at him out of the corner of my eye to see him nod curtly as he turned his face away so she kissed his cheek. "I told you to go home."

"I decided to keep Bella company," Tanya said as though we were old friends, I didn't comment, I stayed silent. "She's very good."

"Yes she is," Edward responded but it was almost as though they were patronising me. My mouth twisted into a sneer but I didn't lift my attention from my sketchbook. I felt him crouch beside me but didn't speak, instead I admired my work and then grabbed my pencil case, "We can go get something to eat now if you want." I scoffed, he shifted some hair out of my face but I tensed, he sighed and straightened up. "You can leave now Tanya, see you on Monday and next time there is a problem like this, _deal with it._"

I didn't hear the reply, I just heard the door open and close as Edward knelt down beside me. He pressed a kiss to my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"What've I done?"

I sighed, "It's not what you've done, it's what she said."

"What did she say?"

I shook my head, "Can we go home? I am really tired."

"But I thought we were going out?"

I turned to him now to see the disappointment in his expression, "Can we get the munchies and the DVD? We could order in and just spend time together?"

Edward stared at me for a moment, trying to decipher what was wrong before he sighed and finally nodded, leaning forward to press a single soft kiss to my lips.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, you all seem to be enjoying the story so far so I hope you enjoy the rest of the story when it comes :)**

**Thank you for reading and love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Name: Calla Lily**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is one of the best interior designers in London, when she gets assigned to the mysterious Manor, Bella can't help but notice the elusive bachelor that owns the place. Shocked and alerted by her attraction to this dark man, Bella knows that his charms are obviously hard to resist but she must for the sake of her career but will she be able to? Set in London, England.**

**Rated: M - lemons, dark themes and violence**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the plot belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no profit is made from the writing of this story.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hey guys! **

**After much consideration and deep deliberation, I have decided that I am going to combine the _This Man _series and Calla Lily will only be one book. This is because it will mean the story is longer, you won't have to wait for me to write a sequel after sequel, I can take this up to at least 20 chapters then, each one similar to something that happens in the _This Man _series. In addition, it also means that a lot of secrets are going to be revealed a lot earlier than I intended.**

**You know the dark themes and violence I have warned about?**

**I would prepare yourself because it's about to get really dark and really violent really fast.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized  
But all your bullets ricochet  
Shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_

**_~ Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia ~_**

**Chapter 10**

**Lost**

**16th June 2014, 12.58**

I was sat in Edward's office rummaging through my bag while he made sure everything was running smoothly in the rest of The Manor.

However, it didn't escape my notice how most of the females in this place flirted shamelessly with Edward, though they could clearly see he was with someone. I didn't comment, I stayed looked in the office and bottled up my anger, waiting for our next argument so I could explode. Childish? I know but it needed to be done in this circumstance. I told him about what Tanya said and he'd waved it off completely, then I'd asked if all the new rooms are similar to the one I was in yesterday and he'd said yes, meaning that I didn't have to be here all day but Edward commanded I come with him. It was getting on my nerves, the commands, the fucking into submission, this wasn't me.

I knew for a fact that he could tell something was wrong, maybe that is why he's gone off to give me time to cool down but I don't care any more. I wanted to go home and bury my head deep under the pillow, I wanted the bed to swallow me up and the existence of Isabella Marie Swan to be wiped off the face of the earth.

I sighed.

One could only hope.

Maybe I was depressed because of his ways. I don't know. Maybe I was being over dramatic. Never mind. I was bored and I hated this place, there was something about it that made me feel uneasy. The guests all smiled politely but it didn't escape my notice that smart business woman in the _Summer Room _giving Edward the eye, as though she was trying to catch his attention. When she realised she'd been caught by me, a smug smile came to her face and she'd had the audacity to wink. I didn't like that, not one bit.

I could feel my anger rising. I needed to go home.

I don't know why this sudden change of heart but something was off, really off and Edward was hiding it from me, just as he hid everything else.

Closing my eyes and sucking in a deep breath, I shook my head and gathered my things as the door swung open and Edward boomed, "I don't care Laurent, fix this now! Tell Tanya I said I want the numbers and if I don't have the numbers, I want her arse out of here!"

Then his eyes went to me and his expression softened instantly.

That's why I hadn't run for the hills.

His hand was firmly gripping my heart, holding me at arms length but never letting me go. I gulped shallowly and turned my face away, dropping my eyes to the new room I'm designing. He moved to sit down beside me, never speaking but staring at me. I could feel his eyes burning holes in the side of my head as I gnawed my bottom lip, trying to find some logical explanation as to why Edward was so pissed with his hotel. I blinked once, twice and then felt a stray tear slipping down my cheek.

"What is wrong?" Edward murmured, he noticed my handbag looking a little dishevelled on the table but then his eyes flickered back to me. "Have you lost your pills again?"

"No," I lied bluntly, Edward nodded and pursed his lips. "Why are you so angry? You scare me when you're mad."

His head snapped up, eyes locking with my own as he blinked at me. "I scare you?"

"Only when you're angry," I whispered, turning to gaze down at my hands. Then I feel his arm sliding around my waist, dragging me towards him as his lips graze the side of my cheek. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of him beside me as his other arm brushes the curled tendril away. My hair is curled tightly and in an up do today, a style I never usually did but Edward said he loved it when I had curly hair. He peppered light kisses down the side of my face and toward my neck but I turned my head, knotting my hands in his hair. He shoved me down against the sofa and got on top of me, I shivered in delight when I could feel how hard he was through his trousers, through my trousers.

Then the door swung open, "Here are the - Oh!"

Edward growled, "Tanya, don't you know how to fucking knock?!"

"I'm sorry," she apologised quickly, tossing the numbers on to the desk, shooting me a nasty glare and then slamming the door loudly behind her. I blew out a long breath, sitting up slowly but Edward pushed me back down against the sofa. My eyebrow arched smoothly.

"We need to make friends."

"I don't want too Edward," I admitted, getting back up and this time succeeding as I swung my legs around and rose, stretching my muscles over my head. Then I felt Edward's hand slide under my red frilled blouse, his fingers stroking along the front of my stomach and then up the sides of my waist. I shuddered as he dragged me back, sitting me on his lap so my back is pressed to his front. His right hand shoots down the front of my pants, diving into my underwear as I can feel his fingers moving in and out of me. I moan loudly and I can feel him grinning against the side of my neck and I knew, I need to stop this. "No."

I get to my feet, fixing myself and gulping audibly. Edward loses it, "I don't understand! I do everything for you, everything! I want to be with you all the time Bella, I bring you here so that can happen and then you get in a little strop because Tanya is only trying to be friendly by warning you about how _fucked _I am but that proves that you don't care about what she has to say because you're still here! I want you, need you all the time. Constant fucking contact and you push me away. What the fuck is the matter?"

"Nothing-"

"You're a fucking liar." My eyes widened as I stared at him, his chest is heaving and then he blinks, realising what he's said to me. "I didn't mean that."

"Yeah you did," I argue in response, my voice weak and shaky. "I want to go home now."

"Bella-"

"I'll call a taxi."

"No," he snapped, taking my hands but I don't let him, I pound my fists against his chest, throwing him away from me as tears stream down my face.

"You're making me out to be petty because of what _she _said. I'm not a liar, I've never once lied to you unless it was in my defence and to stop you from trying to control me all the god damned time! She practically threatened me because I was with _her _Edward," I sneered, Edward's eyes widened slightly and he's staring at me, he knew this would happen. He's done this on purpose, made me angry so I would tell him what the problem was. He's a clever son of a bitch but it doesn't matter because what I have to say may not be something he wants to hear. "You use me for my body Edward, you practically pay Michael to fuck me - and don't even berate me on my language because I will say what I want to say and you will fucking shut up and listen to me! _She _doesn't like me, _I _don't like her. I don't want to be here, I don't like it here. Everyone looks at me like I don't belong, they all eye fuck you. What type of hotel is this will the guests eye fucking the owner?! You waved off my concerns as though they meant nothing." Tears are streaming down my face now, I don't know why I am so angry but I'm not the type of person to bottle it up when I need to get this off my chest. I sucked in a deep breath and continued, "You wonder why I don't trust you because you never give anything away. I don't even know you. You don't talk about your family or your life, you leave me completely in the dark and expect to know every single detail about me... I can't live like that."

"Bella," he started, stepping forward but I held up my hands, moving backward away from him. "Come on, you promised not to leave me, you _promised _me."

I nodded in agreement, "I know what I promised and I'm not leaving you, I need time to think though and I need to do that at home with Rose."

Edward licked his lips and I can see the agony in his eyes, he knew I wasn't happy with something but I also knew this isn't exactly what he wants to hear right now. "Can I see you later tonight?" I shake my head, "Please."

"I'll let you know," I placate, knowing that I needed to get home quickly. "Can I call Rose and ask her to come get me?"

"I'll give you-"

"Edward," I said softly in a warning tone, his eyes went to my face and he slowly nodded.

He backed out of the room, closing the door behind him as I fell to my knees and cried. He'd done it again, he managed to make me feel worthless and unwanted. I don't know why but he had, it was like when he went AWOL for three days, he didn't contact me or even try too, he just suddenly appeared in my life again. One minute he was hot and the next minute he was cold. He didn't fight for me, he didn't argue that my feelings were wrong because he was going to solve everything and he was going to shed some light. The only thing he did was hold my promise over my head, that was it. There was no fighting or screaming at me or him trying to give me a reminder.

He let me go.

Blinking, I rose slowly to my feet and swallowed, straightening out my clothes as I slung my handbag over my shoulder and dialled Rose's number.

"Hello miss, where have you been all my life then?" Rose giggled down the phone and I tried too but it came out as a strangled sob. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Can you come and get me from _The Manor_ please?"

I heard her clicking her tongue down the other end of the phone, "What's that fucker done now?"

"I'll explain at home," I whispered softly.

"Okay doll, I'll be there in five, hang tight okay?"

"I'll wait for you on the porch," I informed, Rose gave me a quick okay and then hung up, I could hear her keys jiggling and the sound of the bolts on her car unlocking notifying me that she was on her way regardless of whether she was in her pyjamas or a towel. Rose could pull off anything, she was stunning enough that was for sure. I chewed my bottom lip as I started to gather my things, the door to the office opening and I wanted it to be him.

Too bad it was Tanya.

"I told you not to build dreams on him," her voice was oddly soft, my head whipped around as a tear slipped down my cheek. She looked sympathetic and sorry instead of her usual sneering self. I didn't comment, I turned back to gathering my things. "He doesn't do relationships Bella, he never has. You must the first."

"Yeah well you got what you wanted now, okay?" I snapped, turning to glare at her as she dropped her eyes to her hands and then sighed, "He's all yours."

"He's not," she argued, staring at me. "He's never going to be mine, not with you around."

My head slowly turned back and I sucked my top lip into my mouth, dropping my handbag to the table along with the rest of my things as I turned on my heel and stomped down the corridor past Tanya. I didn't hear her follow me but when I glanced back, she was gone and the office door was still wide open. I headed back, peering in but she wasn't there, I slammed it closed and then carried on with my task at hand, hurrying down the corridor, through the foyer, ignoring the fond glances people were shooting in my direction as I entered the bar, my eyes glancing around the extravagance of the room. Clearly not your typical bar, not with Edward owning the place.

At the opposite end of the room, sitting on a bar stool with a glass between his hands was Emmett, he was chatting away to a friend on his left.

"Emmett," I called, hurrying over to him as his head snapped around and he gave me a dimpled grin.

"Hey Bells, what you doing wandering around on your own?"

"Have you seen Edward?"

"Pool, that's where he was heading, he looked a bit," Emmett paused and then narrowed his eyes at me, "Have you two been arguing?"

"Yeah but I need to talk to him," I informed just as the sound of arguing could be heard. My head snapped around and Emmett ran passed me, I followed after him back into the foyer to see Rose was screaming at Edward, who was dressed in his trousers and a shirt. My eyes widened at her attire, a pair of pyjama shorts and a white vest top, she had a bra on luckily but her hair was in a tangled mess on the top of her head and she had this fluffy slipper boots on that were shaped like monster feet.

"...hurt her all the fucking time! You should just stay the fuck away from her because she obviously has feelings for you but you don't care as long as you get a good fuck!" Rose screeched, Edward looked ashamed of himself, it flashed quickly across his face and then he narrowed his eyes at my best friend.

"Bella is a grown woman, she can make her own decisions and if I am such a big mistake then she will tell me to leave her alone, won't she Rosalie?!"

Rose scoffed and then her eyes landed on me, she ignored Edward and came to me, wrapping her arms around me tightly as I returned her hug, still in a slight daze at their argument. "He's a fucking jackass."

"I need to talk to him," I stated.

"I thought-"

"I am but I need to talk with him first."

Rose rolled her eyes, "So much for dramatics, I'm in my pyjamas, everyone is staring at me and I have a cute arse in these shorts. I'm going to have to practically do the walk of shame to my car."

I giggled at her, never once removing myself from the hug, it was comforting but it wasn't Edward, who had vanished. "I'll meet you at the car."

She sighed but let me go as I hurried down the corridor, I opened the office door and peered inside. Edward had his elbows resting on the desk, his head buried in his hands and the sheets that were on the top were now scattered all over the floor along with some shattered glass and the phone with the battered cord. I cleared my throat and his head snapped up, wide eyes concentrating on me as I sighed, moving towards him. He swivelled in his chair, arms winding tightly around my waist as he dragged me forward, burying his head into my waist. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm a lousy jackass. I don't want you to find anyone better, I want you to want me. I want to be more to you than anyone else-"

"Shh," I whispered softly, realising that he was going to work himself up to breaking point if he carried on. Edward leaned me against the desk, rising to his feet and holding the back of my neck, crushing my lips with his. I didn't argue, my arms went around his neck and I let him kiss me, our tongues battling together as his free hand unbuttoned the front of my trousers, he threw them to the floor. I pulled back, shaking my head but his fingers touched my slick folds and he smiled softly, I moaned my hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

"We need to make friends," he pleaded, I didn't argue with him, I let him unbuckle his trousers, our top halves still covered up but we were completely bare to each other down below. My legs went around his waist as he slipped into me without trouble as I shivered, he brought his lips to mine and we kissed, it was sweet and passionate as he moved in and out of me. My arms were tightly wound around his neck as I held him to me, one hand on my hip and the other tangled in my hair as I clung to him for dear life, moaning into his mouth as he swallowed them all up, enjoying their taste. It was this moment, this bitter sweet moment that made me realise that maybe, just maybe, Edward and I were meant for one another.

I didn't know.

"I'm going to spend some time with Rose," I moaned, he nodded but then placed his lips back over mine, we were going slower than our usual pace but I didn't mind.

"Then come home to me," he whispered against my lips, holding me tightly as though I was going to disappear at any point.

I nodded, I couldn't help it. I needed him just as much as he needed me as he tightened his grip on my hip and started to move faster. I moaned loudly, my nails digging into his shoulders as he started to pound into me. "God Edward."

"That's me baby, I love it when you're like this."

_I love you_.

"Please Edward."

_I love you. _

"Let it go."

_I love you. _

"Oh my... yes Edward!" I moaned loudly and rode out my orgasm as I could feel him bucking harder before his hot spurts shot up inside of me. I collapsed against him, my legs shaking around him as he caught my lips in a searing kiss while we rode out our orgasm, never once did we stop for anything as I clung to him, holding him to me as closing my eyes, wanting nothing more than for this moment to stay this way. That wasn't fucking, that was something else. I panted after the kiss, staring into his eyes and I knew I wouldn't go anywhere, I needed him, I wanted him and he felt the same but I don't know if he loved me. "I'll come yours tonight."

He nodded in agreement, "I'll make you dinner," he promised, kissing my lips softly, "We'll do whatever you want. We could go for a walk or whatever. Anything you want Bella, we'll do it."

"Okay," I whispered softly and he pressed his lips to mine once more.

"I'm sorry for being a complete fuck up, I've never felt like this," Edward admitted gently, I smiled softly, cupping his cheek in my hand.

"Me neither."

Edward kissed my forehead tenderly, "Go now and hurry back to me."

**~ CL ~**

I was at Edward's penthouse, sitting at the island with a glass of wine in front of me while he was pottering around making something for us to eat. I watched him, mesmerised by the fact that this fine specimen of a man was all mine. I sighed in heavenly bliss as he turned to shoot me a look, I winked and he chuckled, leaning against the bar with a spatula in his hand to press his lips to mine. I giggled, he was making steak in the frying pan and frying some onions in another pan beside it, we'd bought some chips from chippy on the way back from Rose's after he'd picked me up. She hadn't apologised and neither had he, they were acting as though nothing happened. Emmett had me laughing from the beginning of his arrival, Rose had told him to fuck off if he knew what was good for him but she soon buttoned it and I pretended to be asleep in my bedroom while they got down and dirty in her room.

I hated paper thin walls, you could hear _everything_.

"Have you decided what you want to do?" he asked, pressing his lips to mine again.

"We can watch another movie, we bought enough on Saturday night," I giggled, Edward's cupboards were currently full of junk food because we'd bought far too much of it the other day when we had our date night in. He chuckled, kissing me gently again.

"Which one? If you dare say Labyrinth for the sixth time, I swear to god I will fuck you so hard you'll forget that god damn film," Edward threatened, my eyes flashed and I had a plan. I removed my top, tossing it to the side and then my trousers. Edward's eyes widened at the fact I was stripping, leaving on my lace bra and French panties as I climbed up on to the island, wincing because the surface was cold as I dangled my legs on either side of him. Cocking my eyebrow challengingly, I moved my hand beneath my panties and ran my finger along my opening with a soft moan, Edward's eyes darkened with lust as I held out my wet finger to him.

"_Labyrinth_," I retorted expectantly and Edward turned off the hob and grabbed my hips, dragging me forward as my legs wound around him and we were locked in a searing kiss. His hands went down my back, one cupping my backside and the other unhooking my bra, tossing it to the side away from him as I shuddered. I needed Edward right now, I wanted him so much and I didn't want to wait any more. He lifted me up and moved me but we didn't get far enough, he lowered me to the carpet in the living room, setting me back as he admired my French panties that was the only piece of clothing on my body.

"You're exquisite," he stated, leaning down to press his lips to mine. I unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it away from him and tossing it to the side. Edward didn't break his lips away from mine, my nails scraped down the front of his chest, over his shoulders and down his back. My legs went tightly around his waist, dragging him towards me as I could feel his hardened member through the thin material of my panties. I shuddered, my head falling back from the pleasure of friction as his lips moved down the side of my neck, I hummed before moaning softly. "So responsive."

"Edward," I cried, his lips moved back to mine as my hands unbuckled his pants, my feet dragging them down his legs as he kicked them off with ease. I shuddered before he slowly entered me. I gasped, the feeling of complete fullness as my eyes flashed open, locking with his emerald green ones as he moved his hips in and out of me. Our eyes stayed lock, the occasional moan and groan leaving us as he moved with ease in and out of me. My hands knotted in his hair, never moving him but always wanting him to be closer to me.

I needed Edward, always and forever. I screamed in my head, _I love you! _

"Come on Bella, say it," he demanded, changing tempo now and slamming into my repeatedly. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, my body arching off the carpet even though the feeling of it rubbing against my skin created a slight burn. I moaned loudly, moving my hips to meet his as he engulfed one of my nipples in his mouth. "Fucking say it."

"Say what?" I moaned loudly.

"You know what, just let it out!" he commanded, I didn't know what he was talking about.

My moans were getting louder, his thrusts harder and the coil in my stomach tighter as my entire body was ready and waiting to spontaneously combust. I shivered, crying out for him to go faster and he did. My entire body was shaking, my heart racing as I rolled my hips up to meet his, I cried out from the pleasure and then it snapped. "Oh my god, EDWARD!" It was the hardest orgasm I'd ever had as I thrust my hips up, slapping against his own as I rode out my orgasm, feeling him cumming inside of me and the faintest whimper of my name as he collapsed against me. Our breathing mingled together, my legs twitching from the spasms that he had easily created.

"You didn't say it," his voice was barely audible but full of accusations.

"What did you want me to say?"

He lifted his head, "Bella I-"

The shrill sound of his phone completely ruining the moment. He groaned, getting to his feet as I sat up straighter, realising he'd fucked me whilst I was still wearing my French panties. The kinky bastard. I smirked to myself, rising on shaky legs as I staggered towards him. He stood in all his naked glory at the bar I'd been sat at, my arms slid around him but he turned so he could kiss the top of my head, his arm going around my shoulders as I planted a kiss on his bare chest, nuzzling my head against him and closing my eyes. "...you deal with it, have you called Tanya? She knows how to handle him better? ... She's there?... Excuse me? ... Laurent get him out... for fuck's sake, not at this time of year! I am in the middle of something... give me an hour... I said an hour... Damn it Laurent, contain him and give me a fucking hour!"

He hung up the phone and tossed it down, I flinched back in fright as Edward grabbed the fruit bowl and slammed it down against the floor, fury was covering his face and I could see the burning anger in his eyes. "Hey, hey, hey," I whispered, grabbing his face in my hands, his eyes concentrated on me and instantly they softened. "Calm down, everything's gonna be fine."

"You promise me," He begged, dragging my hands away from his face and then cupping my cheek, "I can't lose you Bella, I need you."

"I know, I know," I spoke softly, he looked as though he was going to cry, he leaned down to press his lips to mine, holding me close to him as though I was going to vanish into thin air.

"There's an anniversary party at The Manor next Friday, I completely forgot but I want you to come with me," he murmured, my eyes widened and I stared at him in shock, he stroked my cheek with the pad of his thumb, "Say yes, please say yes."

I nodded slowly and he smiled, a dazzling smile that lit up his entire face as he pressed another soft kiss to my lips. I shuddered, letting him walk me back into the island, holding me tightly to him. "Can I go to Rose's while you go to The Manor? Then we can come back here and cuddle on the sofa."

Edward smiled, "Do you not want to be alone?"

I shook my head, "Just hurry okay?"

"Let's get dressed," he stated softly, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs.

Neither of us were bothered by the fact we had no clothes on, the only thing we were bothered about was trying to keep our hands off each other. I'd brought a weeks worth of clothes with me and on his command, hung it up in his wardrobe because he wanted me there with him all the time. It was his silent declaration that he needed me. It had made me smile and it still did just thinking about it as I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a black vest top with my flat ballerina shoes, Edward's arm wound around my waist. He was in his jeans and a Ralph Lauren t-shirt, he kissed me passionately, brushing the hair out of my face as I gasped, it tumbled around me in thick curls the way he liked it.

When I arrived at Rose's, Emmett opened the door, gave me a wink and a nod and hurried into Edward's Bentley. I stepped over the threshold, waving as Edward zoomed down the street.

"You love him," Rose's voice startled me and I turned, her eyes focusing entirely on me. "I thought it was just a bit of fun."

I paused before I answered, "Maybe for you with Emmett but not for me."

She shrugged and smiled softly, "I don't want him to hurt you any more than he already has, you're my best friend and it's not fair."

I nodded in agreement, "I love him."

"Have you told him?" she wondered as I shut the door, heading down the hall and into the living room whilst shaking my head. "Are you going too?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "I want too but I'm scared about his reaction."

"Don't be, he loves you," she promised with a beaming smile, "Emmett invited me to some fancy anniversary do at The Manor, are you going?"

I nodded, "Edward asked me before."

"You'll be posing as Lady of the Manor for the evening," Rose mocked in a fake posh accent, holding her pinkie finger in the air and morphing her face into a pompus look as she took long strides on her tip toes around the living room. I laughed at her antics before sighing, falling back against the sofa. "I miss you around here, Emmett's big lug gets boring after a while."

Then I remembered and jumped up from the sofa, "You two are disgraceful, have you washed this sofa after you humped all over it?"

Rose burst out laughing, "Yes I have, it's not that bad."

"No it is fucking worse," I chortled and then flung myself down with a heavy sigh and stretched. "Do you think I'm in over my head?"

Rose shook her head, "Never. You were never this crazy with Jacob, you were settled because it was _easy _too. Even though Charlie and Renee and even your brother hated him. He was a dick, treated you like shit and didn't give a fuck about your feelings or what you wanted Bells. I'm glad you're with Edward, I've never seen you smile so much... or cry."

"It's not that bad," I defended, Rose cocked her eyebrow, "He's so dominating, it's hard sometimes. He likes constant contact with me, we argue, he fucks some sense into me and then we apologise, it's that simple."

"He fucks you into submission," Rose stated, pointing a finger at me. "I think you should flip the tables, fuck him into submission sometimes, you know what I mean? Like finding out how old he actually is for a start."

I shrugged, "Age is but a number."

"I'd say he was no older than 40."

"He doesn't even look 30!" I retorted.

"You're twenty six, if he is older than thirty, your mum is going to go bananas."

I shook my head in disagreement, "No, she will just think it is a fling and be happy."

"Oh Renee," Rose sighed, "The mad mother of us lot, how do you cope so?"

"Shut up," I laughed, tossing a cushion at her before my phone dinged.

"Who is it?"

I frowned, "Edward, he wants us to go to The Manor."

Rose cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

I shrugged, "I don't know but if he wants us there, I can show you the rooms I'm decorating."

Her face lit up and we bolted out the front door and into my car. I powered up the engine, the pair of us singing along happily to the radio as I bolted through the streets, Rose shot question after question at me about Edward but some of them were hard to answer as I didn't know myself. I tapped my fingers against the top of the steering wheel as we turned down the dirt road, going through the shadows from the trees up to the gates as they swung open. I parked up in my usual spot just as Tanya left through the double doors, she blinked down at me. "Bella, what are you doing here?"

My brow furrowed, "Edward told me to come."

"He did?" she questioned, before shrugging. "Do you want to go to the bar? He's in a meeting right now, I could get him for you?"

"If you don't mind Tanya," I asked, she gave me a terse smile but there was something in her eyes as she patted her blazer pockets whilst we disappeared into the bar. Emmett was sat with the same guy as previous, his eyes widened in shock when he spotted us.

"Bella, Rose what the hell are you two doing here?"

"Excuse me Emmett McCarty, Edward text Bella and told us to come here."

"He couldn't have," Emmett argued, I stared at him in shock and then he shook his head, dashing from the room. I turned to Rose, she shrugged and I sighed.

"Come on, let me show you the rooms."

We wandered up the stairs and I opened the unlocked doors to the bare rooms, Rose was in awe of the dark panelling but then she shuddered and turned to me, "Bella, what's with the beams?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, Edward said that they were just part of the architectural design," I admitted, Rose blinked and then turned her attention to the open window.

"Seems weird to me."

"Oh well, come on."

We headed down the corridor, giggling as we went but hurried past the wide staircase and down the corridor but then I stopped. "Odd, this has never been here before."

Mounted on the wall was a painting of a girl, she was sitting in a chair with a long red gown on, one leg crossed over the other, her wrists fastened to the arms of the chair, a blindfold covering her eyes but a soft smile gracing her lips. My eyes went to Rose, she tilted her head to one side silently and then sighed, "looks like some crazy art piece. You know how some artists are, there's always a hidden meaning behind everything."

"I guess you're right." As we continued down the corridor, my scowl deepened as two double doors, the same two double doors that I never really paid attention too because whenever I came here, they were always locked with a pad lock bolting the door. Leaning against the wall were about a dozen wooden crosses that were painted a dark shade of ebony, the removal guy looked to us, winked and then took one, heading back into the wide room as Rose entered behind him, I hesitated in the hallway.

"Bella, you better get in here," she commanded, her voice wavering slightly and she sounded a little higher pitched than usual.

I stepped over the threshold and my eyes widened in shock as I gasped at the sight before me.

* * *

**And we're stopping there for this chapter.**

**I think some of you can guess what The Manor really is now but have no fear, chapter 11 will be here soon and you can all stop hating my guts.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you leave me a review.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Name: Calla Lily**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is one of the best interior designers in London, when she gets assigned to the mysterious Manor, Bella can't help but notice the elusive bachelor that owns the place. Shocked and alerted by her attraction to this dark man, Bella knows that his charms are obviously hard to resist but she must for the sake of her career but will she be able to? Set in London, England.**

**Rated: M - lemons, dark themes and violence**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the plot belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no profit is made from the writing of this story.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hey guys!**

**I hope some of you warm up to Tanya sooner or later because she isn't as bad as she seems... or is she?**

**In addition, when there is no date at the beginning of the chapter, it means it is the same day as the end of the previous chapter. **

**I'm not going to keep you from the next chapter so please enjoy!**

* * *

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_  
_And I realize the blame is on me_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

**_~ I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift ~_**

**Chapter 11**

**Broken**

My eyesight had never been bad so I knew I wasn't imagining this. I could clearly see what was around me and it had my heart giving a thump against my chest, it hurt but not as much as the pounding in my head. The room was decorated with dark panelling along the walls, the high ceiling had three chandeliers dangling from it but this wasn't a ballroom like you'd think it was on first glance. Pushed up to the walls were beds, they were evenly separated from each other with enough room to move around. Pinned to the wall were them crosses and the guy was finishing up by knocking a nail through them beside the empty beds that didn't have one. There were a number of props at the opposite of the room as well as accessories. I couldn't find my breath as my eyes went to Rose, she turned to look towards the door and her expression darkened.

I turned around and he was there, he licked his lips and opened his mouth but then closed it again. My eyes went to Tanya and Emmett, he looked guilty but Tanya's expression was a blank mask, she held no emotion and then I noticed it, Edward's phone in her hand and instantly I suspected. I turned my expression into a glare but her eyes widened innocently, something about her expression had me believing her. My eyes went to Edward and he glanced at Tanya, noticing his phone and ripping it out of her hand, she flinched back, stumbling into Emmett.

"What's this room then?" I asked sarcastically.

"Bella-"

"Don't," I demanded through an hysterical half-laugh, my eyes going around the room even though I could feel them blurring from the tears in my eyes, then I shrieked, "You own a freaking sex club!"

"Bella please just-"

"No, I am going to go back to my house and I'm going to pretend that I never even met you," I stated, striding straight past him and ignoring him calling after me. Rose yelled at him as I carried myself down the corridor, racing down the stairs in an attempt to get away until someone grabbed my elbows. I turned and kicked, screaming and slamming my fists against whoever it was.

"Get the fuck off her!" Laurent growled, throwing whoever it was away from me and then I heard a manic look. I staggered back as the male rose with ease to his feet, Laurent's huge bulking form stood protectively in front of me as the ashy haired man laughed, his haunting blue eyes focused on me as he winked.

"He's not all that he makes himself out to be, is he?" he asked, my eyes went to Edward at the top of the stairs, his eyes were focused entirely on the other male and I could see the fire burning in his eyes. Then my eyes went to the male, he was the reason Tanya couldn't deal with the problem, the reason that only Edward could come and deal with him. The male laughed, cackled almost as though he was clinically insane as I stared at him with wide eyes, my heart hurt and my head throbbed. "He has affairs, I bet he's slept with every single female in this fucking club and _you_," he turned his attention to me, ignoring Laurent's warning glare as he ran the tips of his fingers down my cheeks, "You were just another notch in his bedpost love. He slept with everyone behind your back, he slept with my wife and he slept with that _slut _right there."

My eyes followed to where he was pointing to see Tanya stood a little to Edward's side, I gasped but I was choking on air as I realised I should have guessed this. They weren't flirting with him, they were basically asking him for another round. I couldn't breathe, my hand covered my mouth and Edward flew down the stairs, not being able to control his temper and flew straight at the offending male, his fist connecting with his face and knocking him to the ground. My eyes widened when I saw the blood as Edward lay into the male, I couldn't watch any more. I darted out of the door, my entire frame shaking as sobs ripped through me, I was vaguely aware of Rose holding me as she helped me into the passenger seat of my car and took my keys.

I cried and cried all the way home. My heart was breaking in my chest. Everything around me seemed to be fading away as I tried to control my emotions but they were flying all over the place. I felt sick to my stomach. My body ached and my mind screamed expletives at me as I saw an image of Edward I never wanted to see again. The way he flew at that guy, whoever he was and just pummelled him with everyone watching, nobody making a move to stop him and I'd hightailed it out of there. I couldn't see him, I didn't want to see him. I dropped my face into my hands, scrubbing at it as I continued to sob, I felt Rose touch my back in a comforting gesture, not really being able to properly comfort me because she was driving.

I was broken, my entire body became a shell as my spirit died. I slowly slid out of the car when she pulled up outside the house, my entire memory of the journey a complete blur. I dragged my feet across the ground as I ducked into the house, heading straight up to my bedroom. I closed the door with a click behind me and changed into the baggy jumper I wore the first time we'd had sex. I curled up in my bed, dragging the sheet over my head as tears continued to fall down my cheeks. What made it ten times worse was the fact that even though I was laying here, feeling sorry for myself, fearing Edward's violent temper and what that guy had said kept coming to the forefront of my mind, I still loved Edward Cullen. I let out a strangled sob, covering my mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound before my eyes couldn't take it any more and I fell into a deep slumber.

I awoke a few moments later, rolling on to my back as I could hear the sound of yelling. My eyes went to my bedroom window, it was double glazed and closed but even from where I lay on my bed, I could hear his velvety voice now thick with exhaustion and fury as he yelled back at Rose. Did they have any idea what time it was? My eyes went to the digital clock on my bedside table and my eyes instinctively widened at the fact I'd slept right through the night to the next morning. I slid out of my bed and padded over to the window, throwing it open and ducking so I could listen without being caught eavesdropping.

"...had so many fucking chances and all you've done is make fucking cry again and again! She loves you, you know and you hurt her like this! I don't know how you expected her to react but Bella has been hurt too fucking much and I'll be damned if I let an arsehole like you hurt her any more!" Rose screeched, I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes, my head falling back against the wall as I brought my knees to my chest.

"I promised I'd never leave her! We promised each other, so Rosalie stop acting as though you are her fucking guardian and let me see my _girlfriend_," I could hear him snarling.

"Calm down guys," Emmett's voice had me smiling, the mediator fights back.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Are you fucking crazy? You didn't fucking hear her last night! She cried herself to fucking sleep and even then I could hear her crying in her sleep," Rose yelled at the both of them, "You two kept secrets from both of us, now I'm not bothered because Emmett doesn't own The-fucking-Manor but you, Edward... how could you do that to her? You let her believe it was a fucking hotel when really people were practically paying you to have sex with other people. You own a fucking brothel!"

"Actually a brothel would be - okay, I'll shut up," Emmett offered and I glanced out of the window, leaning against the wall as he held up his hands in surrender. Rose was standing with her arms folded tightly across her chest and Edward was stood, shoulders slumped and his head bowed. It was as though he could feel me staring when his jade coloured eyes snapped to my face, the emerald glow completely gone from those once glowing orbs as our gaze locked. I gulped audibly and turned away from the window, moving towards my bedroom door to make sure that it was locked so that he couldn't come barrelling in.

"No, you can't - Hey! Emmett why didn't you fucking stop him?!" Rose shot accusatory at him before I heard her huffing, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs were getting closer to me, I sunk to the ground, bringing my knees to my chest and burying my head into their tops. I cried softly, hearing him banging on the door. I tried to blur it out before there was a smash and my head snapped up to see my door was against the floor, splinters all around as my eyes widened, I got to my feet and stared at Edward. He was stood in the doorway, wearing what he had been wearing last night but he had slight scruff along his jawline, his eyes looked tired and his bronze hair darker with grease. "You're gonna fucking pay for that."

He growled, digging his hand into his pocket and thrusting a load of money into Rosalie's hands, "Will that cover it? Will this also make you leave so I can talk to her?"

Rose stared at the wad of cash in her hands as her eyes turned to me, I gave her a single nod and she glared at Edward for a moment before turning, taking Emmett's hand and leading him out the front door.

We stared at each other for a moment, tears slipped down my cheeks but he couldn't take it any more and came straight toward me. I cried into his chest, his arms going around me, one cradling the back of my head and the other stroking my back as I sobbed against him. I couldn't forgive him, I could't. I loved him so much but I just couldn't do it, not yet. I needed time, he had to realise that no amount of fucking would get him out of this one. I needed space, he needed to understand that using sex as a weapon wasn't okay any more. He'd had sex with so many different women, one of which he knew I didn't like and he was acting as though it didn't matter to him.

"How many?" I managed, breaking away from him as my eyes went to his face, my voice oddly stronger than I thought it would be. "How many of the women at The Manor have you slept with?"

"Bella," he shook his head.

"All of them?" I asked and his face paled, it was all the answer I needed, I let out a harsh breath as I ran my hand through my hair. "How many times for each of them? Did you get one in when I didn't go to The Manor with you?"

"For god's sake no!" he snapped at me, "I would never do that to you. I didn't once cheat on you since we've got together properly."

"But you did when you were fucking me before the club?" I shot at him, Edward turned his eyes away from my face and it clicked in my head. "Oh my god," I couldn't breathe as my hand went to my mouth, he went to reach for me but I yelled, "Don't you touch me! Those days you disappeared, you were having sex with all different types of women and then you _fucked me! _Do I need to get tested?!"

"No," he stated strongly, "Never have I ever done it without a condom, only you, just you have I done it multiple times with. A majority of the women I have fucked at The Manor have been the once, if not the majority than all of them. I would never do that to you Bella. I can't, I wouldn't have sex or cheat on you, ever."

"I hate you," it slipped out without me being able to control myself, I blinked and stared at him, his entire face fell as he stared back at me. "I never want to see you again please just go."

"Bella, please give me a chance, I can't live without you."

"You're going to have to try," I snapped in response then I screamed, "get out!"

He was desperate now, staring at me with wide eyes, "You promised you'd never leave me."

"That was before I found out you've fucked half of the London population and done it behind my back," I snapped in response, glaring at him now as hot angry tears streamed down my face. "I don't want you."

"I'll die without you," he stated, there was something haunting about his voice, "I will only get worse."

I didn't respond, I turned my gaze to stare out of the window and when I looked back, he was gone.

I dashed to the window, he was yanking at his hair and then he smashed the passenger side window with his fist and a roar before he got into the driver's seat and shot off down the road.

My heart shattered as I watched him go.

**~ CL ~**

It was the day after Edward had stopped by and I practically told him to never speak to me again. I sat in my bed, staring blankly at the wall opposite as tears continued to slip down my cheeks. I wanted him, I needed him. My heart gave a thump against my ribs as I closed my eyes, imagining the pair of us smiling at one another, his kisses so soft and tender against my skin, the feeling of him whenever he decided to be tender or when he decided to be rough and passionate, throwing me into a river of unhinged ecstasy. I needed him but I couldn't have him alone. Every other fucking woman on the planet has probably had him before me.

My eyes flashed open and I remembered what I wanted from him that day I exploded in his office. I wanted him to fight for me and he had in his own cold way but now, I wasn't fighting. It was almost as though I'd given up on everything. I slid out of my bed and padded down the stairs, I could hear the sound of a ceramic bowl been beaten as I headed for the direction to find Rose in a pair of knee length shorts and a cropped top, her blonde hair piled on to the top of her head and her tongue sticking out. It reminded me of the day I met Edward, the morning when I was running late for work and she'd been in here beating that same bowl. I let out a strangled sob and her head snapped around, the bowl was forgotten and she ran to me, wrapping her arms around me tightly and shushing me.

"Oh Bella, I hate that you're like this."

"I miss him," I cried out and crumbled against her chest.

"I know, sweetie, I know," she whispered and kissed my head.

"I love him so much," I managed through my tears, "Why did he lie?"

"I don't think he lied," Rose admitted, holding my face in my hands and planting a tender kiss to my forehead. "I think it was miscommunication. I think that maybe, he was trying to protect you from the truth. He didn't want you to find out this way Bella, that is obvious. I bet he didn't want you to think that he was having sex behind your back. Maybe you should just speak to him now, go over to his house and have it out. If it ends badly, then it's not meant to be."

I nodded in agreement, "I don't know what to do."

"Emmett told me he turned up to The Manor yesterday drunk, calling every female in there a slut," Rose giggled at the thought, I scoffed out a laugh at the thought of Edward drunk, "luckily, no one heard him but Tanya, she was a little taken aback when he blamed it on her because she was supposed to be looking after his phone."

I nodded, "do they know who text me?"

Rose nodded, "Apparently that guy, the one Edward beat up, his name is James Hunter, Edward slept with his wife in like December and he was causing trouble because she left him, some expectation that Edward was going to marry her. She was a little heartbroken when he told her to fuck off, she recently kept going to The Manor, Laurent has been dealing with her because Edward didn't want you to find out. James had a little scruffle with Tanya, stole Edward's phone and found messages to you that suggested you didn't have a clue, then he text you."

I rubbed my eyes with my fingers and sighed, "this is so fucked up."

"But you love him," Rose stated with a shrug, "He loves you. You can't choose who you fall in love with Bella."

I nodded in agreement, "I'm gonna go see him."

Rose smiled sympathetically as I headed upstairs, brushing my hair and changing into some clothes as I grabbed my car keys. I jumped into my little Mini and zoomed down the road. I needed Edward. I had to have him in that moment as I hurried down the road, ignoring every 'Slow Down' sign on my way as I knew that Edward would explain to me, he would tell me what I wanted to hear. I hoped he would open up a little to me but I wasn't sure. I searched through my bag for the car he'd given me, there were only two for the Penthouse of Lusso, the place I designed for Edward, the place I think I realised I was in love with him.

I slotted it into the small machine, folding my arms across my chest as I stood in the mirrored elevator as it shuddered and then stopped. I stepped out and opened the door.

Into unfamiliar territory.

My eyes widened as I picked up the empty vodka bottles as I moved through the room, I searched the area as the sound of Massive Attack's 'Angel' shout of the sound system, the haunted words causing me to feel a little sick as I glanced around the room. I slowly headed up the stairs and found him, he was lay on his back, his arm dangling off the bed with a bottle in his hand, his eyes were glassy and staring at the ceiling. At first, I thought he was dead but then his eyes went to my face and he smiled but it wasn't my Edward. No, he laughed hysterically and sat up, almost manically and stared at me with a thousand accusations burning in his eyes. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he slurred. "Have you come to see your handy work?"

"Edward, you're drunk," I stated obviously, he shrugged and got to his feet, wrapped in nothing but a towel.

"Does that repulse you? You know because I'm such a monster," he shot at me, I stared at him with wide eyes, blinking once and twice and then he's there, cupping my cheek in his hand and I can smell the hard liquor on his breath, it's so strong that I can practically taste it. It makes me feel sick. "You're so beautiful, it's unreal. I thought at first you were a figment of my imagination but then you came sauntering into my office in your tight dress with your tight little arse... you're such a fucking cock tease!" That stung but I wouldn't show how much, I snatched the bottle from his hand and headed down the stairs, "Where the fuck are you going?"

I ignored him, throwing the bottle into the sink, I was weak, feeble Bella in his eyes and I wasn't having it. No any more, I hated that image he had of me. I had done nothing but cater to him because I fucking love him.

More fool me, eh?

Maybe I should leave him alone, let him drink himself into oblivion as I opened the fridge to find the unopened bottles of Grey Goose lining the shelves and my eyes widened. Tears blurred my vision and his hands came up to cup my breasts, he ground himself into my backside and once, I would have moaned but right now, I was disgusted.

I wanted to smash one of the bottles over his head. "How dare you?!" I shoved him away from me, he stumbled and hit the island. "You are fucking drunk at it's only Wednesday morning! That's disgusting Edward!"

"I'm drunk," he laughed and then he came towards me and pointed a finger, I caught sight of his bruised hand, it looked saw. "I'm a fucking disgrace and it's all. Because. Of. You."

I gulped audibly at that, "Then I'll leave then."

"You always leave me," he let out a strangled sound, "because I'm a fucking waste of space."

That's when I saw it, the pain and the anguish and I knew he needed me more than anything. It was there, at first I thought he needed me because he was lonely but no this wasn't loneliness, this was borderline depression. I took in the shattered bottles, the sofa on its back, the way the quilt that we'd been lay under in the living room was now ripped into the shreds with bits of fabric all over the floor. There was a giant hole in the wall from where his fist had made contact. I moved towards the front door and closed it, locking it as I turned to him, he slowly turned to see I was still stood there as I gestured for him to sit on one of the bar stools.

"Why are you staying here?" his voice was oddly soft as he stared at me.

"Because," I started and I had no real idea, "you need me too."

Edward pursed his lips, "do you want too?"

I didn't say anything but then I nodded.

He fell to his knees on the floor and burst into tears, I moved slowly to him and his arms went around my legs, he clung to them as he sobbed into my knees.

* * *

**Okay, a lot of fucked up stuff here.**

**At the end of the _This Man _book, Jesse is drunk but Ava leaves him in the house to get trashed etc. However, I wanted my story to be different and I wanted her to stand up for herself instead of running away. As you can probably tell, Edward is broken a little too much and that's why the title of this chapter is broken, the song is purely for Bella.**

**Next chapter will hold a lot of drama but the angsty bit doesn't come until some time later.**

**I hope you are enjoying this story because it's about to get a whole lot better in my personal opinion.**

**Thank you for reading and drop me a review**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Name: Calla Lily**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is one of the best interior designers in London, when she gets assigned to the mysterious Manor, Bella can't help but notice the elusive bachelor that owns the place. Shocked and alerted by her attraction to this dark man, Bella knows that his charms are obviously hard to resist but she must for the sake of her career but will she be able to? Set in London, England.**

**Rated: M - lemons, dark themes and violence**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the plot belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no profit is made from the writing of this story.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hey guys!**

**I know I've been AWOL for a while, I've been busy because I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO UNIVERSITY! :D**

**I've had so much to organise, so I'm back and let's get this show on the road.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_He put it on me, I put it on,  
Like there was nothing wrong.  
It didn't fit,  
It wasn't right.  
Wasn't just the size.  
They say you know,  
When you know.  
I don't know._

_I didn't feel the fairytale feeling, no._  
_Am I a stupid girl for even dreaming that I could?_

_If it's not like the movies,_  
_That's how it should be, yeah._  
_When he's the one,_  
_I'll come undone,_  
_And my world will stop spinning_  
_And that's just the beginning, yeah._

**_~ Not Like the Movies - Katy Perry ~_**

**Chapter 12**

**Explanations**

**18th June 2014, 15.52**

"Get up," I commanded, I wasn't in the mood any more. I felt old, heavy hearted and I wanted to get into bed and go to sleep. Edward continued to sob so I ripped myself from his grip and he slumped to the ground in front of him. I started moving around the penthouse, clearing up the litter of vodka bottles and all the other stuff that was lying around the apartment. I could feel Edward watching me, I felt him getting to his feet but I didn't even turn to him as I opened the fridge door and suppressed the urge to gasp once more at the amount of bottles that filled it. Vodka. It was suddenly my worst nightmare.

I grabbed each one, ripping off the cap and dumping the liquid down the drain. Edward stood behind me, resting his nose in my hair and inhaling deeply. I wanted to sag against him, a typical move that Edward usually used when he wanted something. I didn't say anything, I didn't even breathe as I closed my eyes and felt my entire body tense. Taking my bottom lip between my teeth, I scowled deeply before I turned around and a little away from him. I pressed my hands against the counter top, the scent of alcohol burned my nostrils, it rolled off him in waves, making me feel ill. I looked to him, noticing the dull greying of his usually glowing emerald eyes. I cleared my throat, catching his attention as the light came back when his eyes went to him, almost a silent confirmation that I was here. "You need a bath, a cup of coffee and something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," he whispered.

"Well tough," I snapped, "I'll go to McDonalds-"

"No," he snapped and then I caught sight of his hand, the one he'd used to punch the window of his car. My eyes widened and I was standing in front of him in a heartbeat. I lifted his hand, he winced when I ran my fingers across the top of his bruised and battered knuckles. The rough texture across my cheek when he'd stroked it earlier, this was why. I felt sicker. "Stop thinking."

I gulped and closed my eyes, dropping his hand and turning away. "Go have a shower, I'll make coffee and then I'm taking you to A&E."

"I'm not going to hospital," he spat, I turned to glare at him, my eyes narrowing considerably.

"Oh Edward, you're going even if I have to drag you," I snapped, then I moved closer to him as he went to the bottom of the stairs. His hands fisted at his sides as though he was trying to stop himself from punching me in the face. I scoffed, my eyes flickering to them as I stepped back, his eyes widened as he stared me, his hands relaxed. I snorted, "Save it Edward, you think for one second that my staying here is because I don't have a backbone or because I love you that much that you know full well that staying away from you practically kills me but at the end of the day, I'm here so you don't end up killing yourself. I'm not prepared to let you hurt any more people because of your stupid mistakes and your stupid actions. You're a liar, you've cheated...but I fucking love you and that makes me the biggest idiot in the world. This is not my forgiving you, this is my sorting you out and..." I paused, turning my tear-filled eyes away from him as I chewed my lip, dropping my eyes to the ground.

"And you've now said it when you're practically breaking up with me," Edward murmured, my head snapped up to see his pained expression, the fire back to his eyes but I could see them, the tears in his eyes. "You told me you loved me once before but you couldn't remember and I... I tried to get you to tell me."

I stopped, closing my eyes as my memory went back to when he was trying to fuck something out of me. I covered my mouth with my hand, moving away from him towards the kitchen sink. I leaned on it, closing my eyes and shaking my head. "Go get dressed Edward, we're going to the hospital."

"I don't need to Bella," Edward sneered.

"If you aren't going to listen to me, then I'm going home," I snapped, whirling around but he blocked the doorway. My hands went to my hips and I tapped my foot on the floor. Letting out a long breath, I folded my arms across my chest and gulped as my eyes went to the hopeless expression on Edward's face. I chewed my bottom lip, debating running passed him but I knew full well, he'd grab me or something and throw me towards the sofa. Edward's favourite weapon was sex but I wasn't going to play this time because I couldn't. Pursing my lips, "I think you should go upstairs and get a shower then because if you don't, I'm going to leave. Then we are going to go to the hospital, get your hand looked at."

Edward straightened his spine, narrowing his eyes but then that slow, sexy smirk came to sit on his face. His wild bronze hair was greasy and dropped to his forehead. I was hypnotised by his devilishly handsome ways, the way he seemed to ooze that confidence, he oozed sex and that was all I needed. I wanted him but I couldn't have him as the images of The Manor came back to the forefront of my brain, the way James had told me about a number of Edward's exploits in a subtle, hidden way. Narrowing my eyes, I scoffed and turned away, striding into the kitchen as I leaned against the counter. "I'll go have a shower, but I'm not going to the hospital."

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, I clicked my jaw, "You go have your shower, I'm going home."

"No!" Edward roared, then I was thrust up against the wall. Fear gripped me as I stared at him with wide eyes, his body pressing me to the wall, his hands taking hold of my hips and I could see everything in Edward's eyes. He was in pain, his eyes were agonised, full of haunted shadows and ghosts of the past. I swallowed audibly, reaching up and cupping his cheek. Instantly he calmed but that didn't stop a single tear rolling down his cheek, he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against mine as he closed his own eyes. I ran my hand through his greasy hair, regardless of its strange texture,

"Edward, let me in," I requested, holding him to me.

"What do you want to know?" he cried.

Then I wondered back to what happened, the moment my first set of pills went missing. I waited, waited because I didn't want to outright accuse him, instead, I took a different angle. "How old are you?"

"Twenty nine."

I sighed, shoving him away from me and shaking my head. "I'm gonna clean up."

"Bella, please," he begged. I turned to him, "Don't do this?"

Now it was my turn, "Don't do what? Don't feel like I'm completely pathetic because I can't leave you for one fucking second because I'm terrified that the leftover bottles of vodka in the fridge are going to be your next meal. You're killing me and you don't see it because you think sex is a weapon, you never tell me anything about you. You kept The Manor from me, you won't tell me how old you are. I have no idea why I'm still here but I am! I'm here because I care, because I want you but I can never have you when I know full well that you've had every woman in The Manor and it hurts because you could have them over and over and over again and I wouldn't know because you own it, you work there."

"I would never-"

I laughed sardonically, "But you already have. You left me for four days and you fucked everyone you could get your hands on."

"I didn't do it for the reasons you think I would!" Edward yelled, running his hands through his hair. I chewed my bottom lip for a second, keeping my arms securely across my chest as I stared down at the floor. "I did it because I was falling in love with you and I was scared, my feelings terrified me. I was petrified that I would do something stupid, fuck this whole thing up so I... I took myself out of your life but I kept thinking about you, I couldn't stop. I needed you. I had to have you constantly and the moment I couldn't have you, I realised that I couldn't live without you." He paused, staring at me with this last bit of hope in his eyes, this soft look to his face as I gulped audibly. For a change, he wasn't using sex, he was being honest. "I was going to tell you everything that night, I was going to be completely honest and promise you that I would never hurt you. I'll do anything to make you happy, to make you trust me again just please... please Bella, I can't live without you."

I couldn't speak, a lump had formed in my throat as I lifted my eyes from the ground to watch as he took a hesitant step towards me, reaching up to cup my cheek in his hand. Taking in a deep breath, I let him plant a soft kiss to my lips. "Will you go to the hospital? Let them take a look at your hand, please."

Edward sighed, "If it makes you happy, I'll go but I want you to stay."

"Stay?"

"Move in," he commanded begging.

"Edward-"

"I'm begging here Bella, I'll get on my hands and knees if you want me too," he informed, gulping as though he was straining as he cast his eyes to his scabby, inflamed knuckles. He chewed his bottom lip and then his eyes went back to my face. "You're not pathetic or stupid for loving me, I'll prove that to you with every single breath I take and every move I make. I've made mistakes, so have you, everybody does and I can not tell you how sorry I am but I have never felt this way before. I love you...unconditionally, I would happily jump in front of a bullet for you," he paused, running his swollen hand through his hair, wincing when the fingers naturally contracted around the strands. I continued to stare at him as he gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "I know I don't deserve it and I know I don't deserve you but I love you and I'm selfish and I'll do anything, anything you want, just to make you see that I never meant to cause you any pain." He paused again, pursing his lips and then sighing, glancing around him as he held out his hand to me, "I'll even go to the stupid hospital."

"Then go shower," I commanded, my voice cracking slightly.

"Not until I have your answer."

I thought for a moment and then I released a long breath, "I'll think about it, that's all I can say."

Edward nodded, turning and heading up the stairs. Moments later, I could hear the shower but I was busy, scrubbing down the counter tops, fixing up something for him to eat before we go. He wasn't sober, far from fucking sober to be completely honest but he was getting there. Eating and drinking coffee would help and the hospital staff would probably stare at me in pity at having to deal with someone who resembled that of an alcoholic. Quite frankly, I stopped all my movements and clicked my tongue with the realisation, I didn't care what people thought. I loved Edward and I wanted to be here for Edward and all the shit that came with it was part of him. The Manor, I would have to deal with because it was his place of employment, the fucking was in the passed and something he clearly had done in a way to fuck me out of his system but something about Plain Jane Bella Swan had caused him to change his mind and realise, he wanted me.

Sucking in a deep breath, I straightened up and pulled out my phone. I had a missed call off Rose.

I decided to call back, "Hey what's up?"

"Emmett came by, something about Tanya saying she would check on Edward tonight if Emmett didn't hear anything."

Anger boiled my blood, it hadn't occurred to me that maybe, just maybe in her spite of jealousy, Tanya had willingly handed over the phone to James. My eyes narrowed at the possibility. "Tell Emmett that Edward is fine, I'm taking him to the hospital to check out his hand and then we will be coming to the house for me to get some clothes."

"So Bella is back on Edward Cullen Cloud Nine?" Rose giggled, I frowned, how did she know? "You talk in your sleep aha."

"Shut up, bitch," I muttered, her giggles turned into laughter, "No, I'm not. We're on level ground but that doesn't mean I forgive him."

"Perfectly understandable babe," Rose informed, I smiled softly. "Anyway, I gotta go, Emmett promised he would take me shopping for keeping The Manor from me."

"Ooh, have fun," I laughed before hanging up and I could feel him. I didn't need to turn to know he was watching me from where he stood at the foot of the stairs. Edward's hand touched my shoulder and I closed my eyes, a single tear escaping.

"Hey," he murmured gently, bringing me to him and letting my forehead rest against his chest. "No more tears, okay? I'm an arse hole, I deserve to be shot dead and forced to eat my dick. But I love you Bella and I will never...ever, hurt you again."

"Intentionally," I blurted, Edward nodded and kissed my head. I sighed, closing my eyes and accepting the comfort of his strong, muscular arms around my frame. "Let's get to the hospital." Edward groaned and pouted, I giggled but pointed at him, "That look won't work this time."

**~ CL ~**

"You're lucky nothing is broken," I snapped, huffing and puffing as Edward shrugged. He was particularly happy with the fact that he had to wear a sling and his hand was heavily bandaged. "We're going to go shopping for actual food and then when we get home, we're going to put some ice on that."

Edward grinned unexpectedly, staring down at me. I cocked my eyebrow, "You said home as in we live together."

I rolled my eyes as he undid the sling and went to throw it in the nearest bin. I snatched it from him, "Erm, what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh come on Bella, I ain't wearing that stupid thing."

"Erm, yes you are Edward Cullen, if you don't put this back on I will kick your arse!" I snapped, Edward rolled his eyes and headed towards the car, of course it didn't matter that his hand could have been broken from his stupidity at deciding to punch the window of his expensive car that Laurent had to take to be repaired. Only Edward refused to pay that bill, that's right, Edward's Bentley was up for sale and he didn't give a shit. In fact, he yelled about it in the middle of the hospital about how he would sell the clothes on his back if it meant that everything that had happened erased itself and we were happy once more. It was a declaration of love, his little way of trying to make me fawn over him and beg him to take me to bed. Instead, I smiled sarcastically and rolled my eyes, clicking my tongue in displeasure as I read one of the old magazines on the small coffee table in the hospital waiting room.

The disappointment rolled off Edward in waves even after he hung up on Laurent. He tried to take my hand, tried to distract me from reading but I ignored him.

I shook my head and unlocked the car, climbing into the driver's seat as Edward fastened his seatbelt. I dumped my handbag on the floor at his feet and placed the sling in his lap. He turned to glower at me, I kept my attention focused on the road and shrugged my shoulders. "You don't want to wear it, fine, do what you like. What does it matter what a doctor says anyway, I mean it's not like they don't know what they're talking about."

"It's completely unnecessary."

"Yeah?" I snapped, turning to glare at him. "So is not trusting your girlfriend with the fact you own a sex club."

His eyes widened at the comparison and I turned my attention away, pulling out of the hospital car park and driving towards the nearest Sainsbury's. Edward didn't speak, I bathed in my own fury and completely ignored him, it was about halfway there that he tried to strike up conversation with me but I simply didn't pay him any attention. I heard him let out a long breath, a bit of fumbling and then he huffed in irritation, my eyes flickered to him him unsuccessfully trying to refasten the sling around him.

I smirked inwardly, he was finally getting it...I think.

I parked up and then turned to him, he was staring at me and holding the bunched up sling in his other hand. I couldn't help myself, I burst into a fit of laughter ultimately causing him to join in with me. I leaned over and he took my chin between his thumb and index finger, our eyes locked and our breathing mingled together. "Can I kiss you Bella?" Slowly, I nodded and he leaned forward, planting a sweet kiss on my lips. I smiled softly, proceeding to fix the sling for him and get out of the car. "Can I push the trolley?"

"You're such a child," I muttered, rolling my eyes but handing him my token nonetheless as he happily whistled as we strolled around the supermarket.

* * *

**Bella has got a backbone, it only comes out when necessary.**

**She will make Edward pay for his misdeeds and I have a very sneaky plan up my sleeve, for those who have read _This Man_, go to book 2 and re-read how Ava gets Jesse to tell her how old he is because mine is about to get a whole lot messier than a big pink vibrator and a pair of handcuffs. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review as feedback means a lot to me.**

**Thank you for reading and love you all!  
**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Name: Calla Lily**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is one of the best interior designers in London, when she gets assigned to the mysterious Manor, Bella can't help but notice the elusive bachelor that owns the place. Shocked and alerted by her attraction to this dark man, Bella knows that his charms are obviously hard to resist but she must for the sake of her career but will she be able to? Set in London, England.**

**Rated: M - lemons, dark themes and violence**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the plot belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no profit is made from the writing of this story.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hey guys!**

**Spoiling you today! I have to thank everyone for the amazing reviews, a couple of people have turned their backs on this story because Bella has decided to stick with Edward. Just because she's decided to stay with Edward, does not necessarily mean that Bella doesn't have a backbone. As shown in the previous chapter, Edward no longer has his weapon of sex because she won't let him use it. We just need Bella to stay strong, keep up with the strength that she showed previously and hope for the best.**

**There's still the issue of whether or not Bella is going to move in with Edward or not. Of course, the answer is in this chapter. What you can expect in this chapter is;**

**- Bella and Edward arrive at home and chat, she finds a way to wiggle information out of him but how?**

**- She ends up staying at the penthouse with Edward, why?**

**- In work, Victoria is asking some seriously weird questions - again, why?  
**

**- Michael Newton reveals that some people are behind on their bills - have one guess ;D**

**- We find out how old Edward is (thank god!)**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, please proceed!**

* * *

_I'm gonna love ya  
Until you hate me  
And I'm gonna show ya  
What's really crazy  
You should've known better  
Than to mess with me, honey  
I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
Gonna love ya, gonna love ya  
Like a black widow, baby_

_This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same_  
_First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray_  
_We went from nothing to something, liking to loving_  
_It was us against the world and now we just fucking_  
_It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you_  
_Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you_  
_I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between_  
_Might, might be me believing what you say that you never mean_  
_Like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long_  
_If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song_  
_You were different from my last but now you got it mirrored_  
_And as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer_  
_Now sing_

_You used to be thirsty for me_  
_But now you wanna be set free_  
_This is the web, web that you weave_  
_So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now)_

_I'm gonna love ya_  
_Until you hate me (Right)_  
_And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what show 'em what)_  
_What's really crazy_  
_You should've known better_  
_Than to mess with me, honey (it's all over with now)_  
_I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya_  
_Gonna love ya, gonna love ya_  
_Like a black widow, baby_

**_~ Black Widow - Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora ~_**

**Chapter 13**

**Us**

**18th June 2014, 16.42**

I laughed at Edward as we stumbled into his penthouse, he was trying to argue about the fact I was carrying most of the bags but he could only carry four in one hand. There was a total of nine bags, I had three in one hand and two in the other while he was easily carrying four. I smirked to myself as I dropped the bags on the counter and leaned against it, folding my arms across my chest as I stared at him, watching as he continued to move around, the sling still secured around his arm as he quite obviously didn't want to upset me. I sighed, "You can take off the sling if you want too."

Edward turned to me, his head tilting to one side and he searched my face, as though waiting for me to turn into something evil and then he smiles, slowly removing the sling and tossing it on to the side. I'm still leaning, smiling in the awkward atmosphere as I let out a long breath, closing my eyes for a brief moment until he's standing in front of me. My eyes flashed open as his injured hand hovered over my cheek, I stared deep into the emerald iris of his eyes. "May I kiss you Bella?"

I hesitated for a moment and then I nodded, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I lifted my hands to tangle in his hair as he pressed himself closer to me. I knew I couldn't take it too far because that would be leading Edward on. _You're a cock tease. _The words made me instantly feel sick. I tensed all over and Edward could feel it as I dragged my lips away, dropping my hands and playing with my nails. Edward didn't move, his hands lightly touching my hips as though he was terrified that I was having second thoughts. He brushed a stray hair behind my ear as I closed my eyes for a beat of my unsteady heart. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared," I admitted, tilting my head up to stare into his face. I could see the agony and the anguish in his face as I licked my lips as I squeezed my eyes closed, lifting my hands to massage my temples as the sudden headache overcame me. Edward took my hands, clasping them in his and resting his forehead against mine. Comparing to him, I was tiny, like a little doll with my petite, slender frame but my large breasts and curved sides, Edward loved my backside and my boobs and I always wore body hugging clothes around him to show them off, to make him happy but now, I was debating changing my entire wardrobe just to make him pay but for some reason, I couldn't even kiss him properly. "I don't know what goes on at The Manor, Edward, I don't know who's there or what they're like. I don't know what you're doing or _who _you're doing," I breathed the last part as I dragged myself away from him and towards my handbag at the end of the counter but I could feel his eyes boring into my back while I went routing.

"I am not doing anyone else but you," Edward snapped, my head whipped around to stare at him as he ran a hand through his hair and down his face. "Look, I know it's going to be hard for you to trust me, I can do work from home and I'll stay here all the time if that proves to you. I'll never leave the office and Laurent and Tanya can bring me all the books."

"Tanya," I sneered, shaking my head, "I thought you never slept with her."

Edward paused for a moment, pursing his lips and the flash of fire shot across his eyes. I cocked my eyebrow, "It was a long time ago, long before I met you and it was only the once Bella. Tanya is a very good, very old friend and nothing will ever happen between us again. I want you... forever."

Was I stupid to believe him? I stared at him for a moment and then I let out a long breath, giving him a small smile. "Tell me how old you are."

"No," he stated, "Does it matter?"

"No but-"

"But what?"

"I wanna know."

"Thirty."

I huffed and turned back to my bag, shifting everything through it as I was looking for my pills. My scowl was getting deeper and deeper, I was beginning to lose my temper as I ran my hand through my hair. I was getting agitated, extremely irritated with this reoccurring thing that was happening. "Edward are you taking my pills?"

"No?" Edward stated, I turned to him and stared into his eyes. He turned away and started putting the shopping away.

I narrowed my eyes in disbelief. "How old are you?"

"Thirty one," he answered and then he turned with a huge roguish grin, "I like this game, let's start again, I'm eighteen."

"Eighteen, really?" I asked sarcastically, then I swung my bag over my shoulder. "Then I better get going."

"No!" Edward boomed and I was suddenly being dragged back, I sighed when he buried his face in my neck, I sighed, enjoying the feeling of him nuzzling the side of my throat. I closed my eyes, letting the anger and the stress drain out of me. I wanted Edward, I wanted him always and I'd do anything to keep him in my life. I turned in his arms, letting my handbag drop to the ground as I took hold of his shirt, resting my cheek on his chest. His arms tightened around me before he pressed his lips to my hair. "Are you tired?"

"Very."

"Come on, let's put you to bed."

"Will you stay with me?" I asked softly, he carried me up the stairs and nodded with a gentle smile. He sat me on the edge of the bed, taking the edge of my t-shirt and dragging it up my body. I could hear him groaning at the sight of my white lace bra, he leaned forward to press a kiss to my throat and it all clicked. Edward could use sex as a weapon, so could I. I wanted to jump around in glee but instead, I tossed my shirt to the side and slid away from him on the bed, kicking off my shoes as Edward crawled on to the bed over me, a hungry look in his eyes. I ran my hand over his shirt covered torso and then rolled over, he growled and I could feel the slight pressure of his kisses along my spine. He was closer to me than he was before, almost pressing his front into my back "I want to sleep."

"No you don't," he whispered in my ear, taking my earlobe in his mouth before rolling me on to my back. He groaned again, I huffed and massaged my scalp, letting my hair tumble around my shoulders with ease in its naturally wavy nature. "You're so fucking beautiful."

He went to kiss me, Edward's first move to getting me to have sex with him. I placed my fingers over his lips and shook my head, his face fell. "I'm not having sex with you, you need to learn that it isn't something to use to get what you want."

"I don't want sex," he mumbled against my fingers, kissing them softly. "I want to make you feel good."

"I can live without," I responded, moving away from Edward to peel off my jeans and drop them to the ground. I curled up on my side, dragging the quilt over my body as my eyes drifted to a close. I heard him sigh, waiting for the sound of the bedroom door to close and signal that he'd left me because he wasn't getting his way. Instead, I heard a thump before I felt his bare front against my back. I sighed, slowly rolling over and resting my head on his chest, feeling his bare thighs against my own as I tilted my head back. He leaned down with ease and pressed a kiss to my lips, I smiled and opened my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Bella, you're my life," he promised, giving me another kiss.

I settled against him and closed my eyes again, drifting into the land of unconsciousness.

I could hear the sound of yelling downstairs, that was what made me groan as I rolled over in an empty king sized bed. I sighed, glaring up at the ceiling before I decided to leave the bed. I felt sick slightly, I was a little icky as I padded through the room and grabbed Edward's t-shirt and a pair of his boxers. I smiled, enjoying the way his scent wrapped around me like a thick blanket as I opened the door and the yelling got louder. I rubbed my forehead and went to the stairs where Rose was being held back by Emmett, my overnight bag was lay across the room and Edward was stood with a menacing look on his face. "Okay, this is awkward."

They all turned to look up at me as I came down the stairs.

"Did you sleep with him?" Rose snapped, pointing at Edward and glaring at me. I frowned and shook my head.

"No, if I done anything I think I'd puke all over everything," I stated with an awkward laugh.

"Can you control your beast?" Emmett asked with a chuckle, I sighed and moved towards him as I took his face in my hand. His evil glare could cut glass but the moment his eyes went to my face, he smiled softly and leaned down to press a kiss to my lips. I relaxed against him, his hands pressing me to him and holding me as he buried his face into my hair.

"Oh look, it's all happy days and roses."

"Rose stop it," I stated, turning to shake my head at her.

"I said give him hell, not fall to your knees!"

"I have give him hell."

"She wouldn't have sex with me, in fact, she teased me," Edward informed sourly, I cackled evilly as Rose's lips twitched with mirth. I knew that was a symbol of her pride in that her best friend hadn't took to the shit.

"Good," Rose stated, "I brought you your pills, you must have dropped them or something."

"Thank fuck!" I whispered in relief, Edward tensed but didn't say anything as I took one without the need for water as I moved towards my overnight bag, then I turned to them. "Why is it over here?"

"Rose threw it when she punched Edward," Emmett informed, I turned to Edward who rubbed his shoulder but didn't look in pain or discomfort.

"Yeah, I think I've broke my hand," Rose stated with an awkward laugh, Edward smirked. I shook my head as I tossed my pills into my overnight bag. "Are you staying here tonight?"

"Yeah but I'm going work in the morning," I informed, Edward scowled but turned his back to me, moving to rummage through the fridge. I noticed the rows of water bottles that now replaced the vodka that had once stocked the fridge. I didn't comment, clearly Laurent or someone had done him a favour or he'd gone out while I was sleeping. Rose hugged me tightly, "I put your work stuff in the living room, I love you Bells."

"I love you too," I stated, squeezing her lightly and then leaning back.

"Why don't you two stay for dinner?" Edward suggested lightly, my eyes went to him, Emmett seemed happy as they chatted away while Edward turned on the hob. They were obviously close as I glanced at Rose, she sighed and shook her head with a dream-like smile on her face. I moved to nudge Edward out of the way. "What we having love?"

"You see, he invites you to stay but expects me to cook," I pointed out, Rose laughed but I shook my head, Edward kissed my hair as he continued his conversation with Emmett but their voices were growing distant and I turned to see Rose watching me closely. "What?"

"So what's going on between you two?"

"We're okay I think," I said as I took the back of chicken breasts out of the fridge.

"Just okay?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be tough but we love each other," I smiled at the admission as I thought about where this could lead us. I knew that Edward wanted me but there were still some things that needed to come out. His age being at the top of my list but he didn't want that secret to unfold, I could wait a little longer for that or I could get him. I straightened my spine as I clicked my tongue, Rose continued to stare at me, cocking her eyebrow. "Do you still have those handcuffs?"

Her eyes widened and she grinned, "Are you about to become a dominant Bella? BDSM suddenly turn you on? Are you going to become the Isabella Swan aka female Christian Grey?"

"Shut up," I laughed at her but she shrugged.

"I have them in my car, do you want me to get them?"

"If you wouldn't mind," I requested as I tossed the chicken into a frying pan, cooking it all the way through as I chopped up some garlic, took some hot chilli sauce and searched the area for where Edward had put the potatoes. Rose danced out of the apartment while I started up the chip pan, making sure that the fat was getting ready as I peeled and cut some spuds in order to make chips. I took the chicken from the pan and placed it into the four bits of tin foil I'd laid out. Then I sprinkled garlic and covered them in hot chilli before wrapping them up and placing them into an oven tray and shoved it into the area. The front door opened and Rose waved the handcuffs with a grin.

**~ CL ~**

In the morning, I called Michael again and told him I would be unable to attend work as I was still feeling a little sick. Edward woke up a feel moments later with a smile, his arm going around me. I kissed his forehead sweetly as he nuzzled his face into my neck. He whispered softly in my ear, "We moved the anniversary party at the manner to a month on Friday, I want you to come with me."

"You want me to be your date?" I giggled at him, leaning down and pressing my lips to his.

"Yeah, I want everyone to see that my sexy, smart, beautiful girlfriend holds me under lock and key," Edward grinned, his eyes opening as I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. I enjoyed the feeling of his body against mine but then I remembered the plan and I got up, stretching my arms over my head as Edward leaned forward and slapped me hard on the arse. I yelped, hopping away from the bed and turning with narrowed eyes as he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes with a smile but headed out of the room and down the stairs. Edward would move eventually once I'd made breakfast. I settled on pancakes, eggs and bacon as I headed into the dining room to lay it all out. I loved this room, especially considering the chairs had thick arms, I was in here last night ensuring my plan would go accordingly. I was wearing only one of Edward's buttoned up shirts with a pair of lace white panties as I took my seat at the table. Edward came sauntering into the room bare-chested with a pair of cotton pyjama pants on as he yawned, sitting next to me and planting a sweet minty kiss on my cheek. "This looks delicious."

"What are we gonna do today then?" I wondered, chewing some bacon as I stared at him.

"I called Laurent, he wants me to go to The Manor but I told him I'm spending today with you."

"We can go to The Manor," I stated softly, keeping my eyes on my food as I chewed deliberately. "I could work on the rooms in your office, you know my sketches. We can talk about colour schemes and stuff."

"Stuff?"

"You know I don't really know what should go in these rooms besides a bed, tables, lamps and wardrobes, I want to be...more involved," I responded nervously, then my eyes went to see he was watching me closely. "What?"

"Why do you suddenly want something to do with The Manor? I thought... you know since-"

"Have you got something to hide?" I asked, putting some egg into my mouth and chewing slowly.

Edward gave me a serious look, "No, I haven't, I'm confused. I love you, you love me, we should trust each other and if you want to come to The Manor with me, then you can. We'll sit in my office and chat decorating and then I'll bring you back here and we'll have a romantic night in."

I sighed, "I can agree to that."

We finished our breakfast in silence and I decided to go ahead with my plan as Edward leaned back to give me a big grin, I moved to straddle his lap, his hands instantly went to my bare legs and he groaned. I smiled as I pressed my lips to his, he groaned when I rolled my hips into him. Regardless of the fact I had just eaten, I wanted Edward and eggs and pancakes tasted so much better off his tongue. His hands slid higher up my thighs to my backside as he massaged it with ease. I grabbed one of his hands, twining our fingers together as I pressed myself further into him. I moaned when Edward flexed his hips upwards into me before I snapped the handcuffs down, his hand attached to the seat.

"Bella?" Edward said confused as I grabbed his other hand and handcuffed myself to him. I smiled triumphantly and rose to my feet, Edward stared at me confused. "Is this some game?"

"Nope, it's the only way I'll find out the truth."

"How is this going to achieve anything?"

I stared at the handcuffs and then glanced towards the table and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I undone the handcuffs off my wrist and Edward smiled but then I slapped it down onto the designs on the table. I rocked back on my heels and folded my arms across my chest as I strode away from him. "So."

"Bella," Edward growled, "Undo the handcuffs."

I pursed my lips and shook my head, "No."

"Bella."

"Tell me how old you are."

"Nineteen."

"If you keep up with this game, I'm going to get very angry and I scare you when I'm angry, don't I?" Edward stated, the scariest look crossed his face and I shrugged my shoulders. Circling the table, I slowly unbuttoned the shirt and dropped it to the ground. Edward groaned and I turned to him, placing my hands on my hips as I stared at him, tilting my head to one side with an innocent smile. "Bella, I'm fucking serious, undone the handcuffs."

"Tell me how old you are."

"For fucks sake Bella."

"Okay," I shrugged, reaching for the table and grabbing the long black vibrator that Rose had brought out of the car with the handcuffs.

"You use that and I will break this pretty chair," Edward growled threateningly, his eyes widening as I switched it on and kicked off my panties. I cocked my eyebrow at the high power of this weapon. I grinned, staring at Edward before I spread my legs slightly and slowly slid that long black weapon into me. "Bella."

"Tell me... holy fuck... how old you are," I moaned as I moved it in and out of me.

"Bella please."

"Just fucking tell me!" I begged, my legs were shaking as I moved the vibrator in and out slowly because it was a force against nature. "Rose told me this can go higher, imagine that, coming all over it again...and again...and again because you won't tell me...oh fucking hell."

"Mouth!"

"How old Edward?"

"Bella turn it off and I'll tell you."

"That isn't going to work," I managed huskily as I pressed two fingers to my clit as I continued to move the vibrator in and out of me.

"Thirty eight."

My head snapped up and the vibrator went off, "What?"

"I'm thirty eight years old, I was born the 15th March 1976 to Esme and Carlisle Cullen," Edward informed, staring at me and I believed him. I removed the vibrator from me and lifted it, my eyes going to how wet it was. Edward groaned, "Take the handcuffs off right fucking now."

I didn't argue, I moved quickly towards him and undid them. He was on his feet, throwing me to the wall and crushing my lips with his own. I moaned, feeling his hot skin under my hands where they sat on his shoulders. His hands grabbed my thighs, wrapping my legs around him as he rolled his hips into me. I let my head fall back as his lips went over my throat as we started to move. I could feel Edward walking but I was drowning in ecstasy. We didn't get upstairs, Edward lowered himself to the ground in the foyer, sprawling me across the carpet and opening my legs wide.

"Oh my god," I moaned as Edward lowered his face to my aching centre. My back arched, my fingers knotting in his hair and forcing him to eat me. I ground my hips against his face as he licked me quickly, nuzzling his face against my aching clit. Edward grumbled into me but I didn't care, I flexed again, my body shaking in my lust as Edward's tongue worked over my slit. "Yes Edward, yes."

He removed his face and I whimpered, he lay beside me, stroking my cheek and I stared at him. "Sit on my face."

It didn't take long for me to hover over his mouth as he gripped my hips, yanking me down to his mouth as I moaned loudly, rolling my hips into his face as he continued before the coil in my stomach snapped and I screamed. That wasn't what called my attention, Edward groaned and I could feel hot spurts shooting from me as Edward continued to eat. I shuddered, quivering as I fell back and Edward sat up grinning. "I am God."

"Why?"

"You squirted."

"Like that's never happened before with you."

"Don't ruin the moment," he laughed as he removed his pants and my bra, hovering over me and slowly entering me. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I wound my fingers in his hair, bringing his lips to mine. This wasn't us fucking, this was us making love as he moved gently, slowly in and out of me as we continued to kiss sensually. "I haven't ran, I know how old you are."

"You clever little vixen," he chuckled, I smiled and brought his lips back to mine.

**~ CL ~**

Friday came quickly, I got in the shower and washed my hair as I dressed in a soft grey wrap dress with three buttons on the right side, paired with a pair of skin coloured tights and suede grey wedges. I brushed my hair up into a high ponytail and left the bathroom to find Edward sleeping peacefully. We didn't end up going to The Manor yesterday, instead, we stayed holed up in Edward's room showing that we loved each other beyond anything in the world. I went to his side of the bed and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips softly with a smile as his eyes opened and he grinned. "Morning."

"Good morning," he responded, his voice thick with sleep as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I love you."

"I love you too," I promised softly, kissing him again.

"Move in."

"Edward-"

"Okay, I have a better idea," he sat up and I straightened up, "marry me."

"Edward-"

"Come on Bella," his arms went around my waist tightly and he buried his face into my waist, "I love you, you love me, why not?"

"Can I think about it?"

"There's no time, I'm forty in two years, please."

"So, you can be my sugar daddy."

"Are you wearing lace?" he wondered, lifting the bottom of my dress up to take a look, I blushed. "Always for me."

"You're so sexual."

"I love you and it's all for you baby."

He got up from the bed, cupping my face in his hands and leaning down to press his lips to mine. It was a passionate kiss full of love and heat, I ran my hands up his chest and around his neck. He moved his hands down the sides of my body and pressed me into him. "I love you Bella, marry me."

"I'll think about it."

"You have until midnight tonight."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, he kissed me again as I left the bedroom and headed downstairs to my car. I threw my work into the passenger seat and started towards the office, singing along to the radio with a huge grin on my face. I couldn't help it, my cheeks were hurting from how big my smile was but there was no denying the fact that Edward was mine. My phone started singing _'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing'_ by Aerosmith. I couldn't help it, I wanted to speak to him but there was still the question of whether or not he had been stealing my pills. That was like an ice cold bucket over my head as I gulped audibly.

I parked up and hesitated for a moment, I reached for my phone and found he'd text me.

_You are my life, the air I need to breathe, I love you more than life itself and everything. I know you think I've cheated, and I'll do it again but Bella Swan you're all that goes around my head. I love you with every fibre of my very being, I want you to be my wife. Forever isn't long enough as far as your concerned, but even if I die tomorrow, I'll always be there. I want you to be mine, forever Isabella, my partner, my wife and the mother of my child._

_I love you and miss you, E x_

I shook my head but I couldn't help the huge cheesy grin that spread across my face but it didn't escape my notice that he'd mentioned children. I text him a quick message back before I went into the office, my back straight and I was practically vibrating with happiness. Embry lifted his eyes and cocked an eyebrow, "I see someone who has had a lot of loving, how are you feeling doll face?"

"Amazing."

"You're practically glowing," Embry stated with a clap of his hands. "I feel the same, my Austin adores chocolate as much as I do."

"Is this the latest one?"

"Oh please honey, we've been friends for years and now we're going to be together forever, I promise you that," Embry stated pointing at me with a beaming grin just as Victoria came sauntering into the building. She sat at her desk, booted up her computer and didn't utter a single word. I cocked my eyebrow at that, glancing at Embry who sneered and rolled his eyes. "She's been a snotty bitch all week, you don't want to know."

"Oh shut up Embry."

"See what I mean?" Embry scoffed, Victoria turned to sneer at him but then she turned to me and cocked her eyebrow.

"Where have you been?"

"Ill, Edward took me the doctors yesterday, they said that the virus I had is clearing up nicely."

"So you had an abortion?" Victoria snarled.

I scowled, "I wasn't pregnant, Vic."

"Are you sure?" Victoria stated, tilting her head to one side. "You look a little bigger than the last time I saw you."

"You're so jealous," Embry laughed, Victoria turned to glower at him. "She is Bella ignore her, she's pissed off me, Samantha and Michael this week. You haven't put weight on, you look fabulous darling, you," he turned to Victoria, "Look like a greasy, fat pretzel so back off bitch."

"How in the hell do I look greasy?" Victoria snapped.

"That fake tan makes you look like you've been rolling about in a block of lard," Embry sneered.

"Who are you seeing to put you on a high horse?" I retorted, Victoria's head snapped around.

"James."

"Well that explains it," I responded, shrugging my shoulders as Victoria snorted.

"He's probably better in bed than Edward."

"Vic do you hear yourself?" I snapped in response, "You sound like a freaking teenager comparing notes on boyfriends. Rest assured, you keep yourself that James is better than Austin or Edward but just to make it clear, no one is better than Edward in better or better looking. He may be older but he knows what he's doing. Grow up you fucking child."

Embry burst out laughing as Victoria's cheeks fumed red in her anger as she huffed turning to her computer screen as I rolled my eyes, Embry came to sit in my client chair. "How's The Manor anyway?"

"It's going good, can't start decorating yet until Edward pays for the bloody thing."

"Oh yeah, Michael was going crazy about that yesterday."

Embry was staring at me just as my eyes flickered to the door to see the man in question waltzing in with Michael. They were laughing and joking, Embry followed my gaze but then he glanced back at me and mouthed 'we gotta talk.'

I frowned but didn't question as I rose to my feet, "Mr. Cullen is here to pay for the decorating to begin Bella."

I had to refrain from smiling as Edward winked subtly at me and then he sat at my desk. Michael headed into his office, claiming his needed to call Jessica while I sat at my desk. Edward reached into his jacket pocket, producing a chequebook and then a red velvet box. I stared at it, my eyes concentrating on the ring box as I sucked in a deep breath, I closed my eyes and then I shook my head at him. "Forty eight thousand."

"Okay, take it," Edward shrugged, writing it out and then handing me the cheque. Samantha came from the direction of the kitchen.

"Sammie, can you cash this for me?"

"Of course Bella," Samantha smiled as she took the cheque, then her eyes went to the ring box, her eyes flickered between me and Edward before she headed back to her desk.

"No," I retorted.

"Please."

"No."

"Bella."

"Edward."

"I love you," he responded, reaching for my left hand and kissing it. Embry was watching eagerly now as I blushed, shaking my head. "Just think about it."

"Take the ring," I ordered softly, he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I love you too."

"Good."

Edward laughed as he strode confidently out of the building.

* * *

**So a nice long chapter right there!**

**I hope you are enjoying this, is Bella going to say yes to Edward? There's a lot of questions as well about whether or not Bella is pregnant, I don't know, you'll have to wait and see. In the next chapter, we will meet Sam (Bella's brother), Renee and Charlie as well as another appearance from Jacob, Victoria, Embry, Rose and Emmett.**

**In the next chapter, Rose and Emmett will be in the chapter for a wide part. I hope everyone is looking forward to this as I know I only have a few more chapters to write, I'd say about 5/6. I hope you are ready because it's time to board the rollercoaster ride.**

**Thank you for reading and I love you all.**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Name: Calla Lily**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is one of the best interior designers in London, when she gets assigned to the mysterious Manor, Bella can't help but notice the elusive bachelor that owns the place. Shocked and alerted by her attraction to this dark man, Bella knows that his charms are obviously hard to resist but she must for the sake of her career but will she be able to? Set in London, England.**

**Rated: M - lemons, dark themes and violence**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the plot belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no profit is made from the writing of this story.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hey guys!**

**I know I've been a little scarce but I'm trying to make this story different from the original from here on out, it will be completely mine and only little parts will belong to Jodi Ellen Malpas. People who have read _This Man _will notice which parts belong to the original author. **

**Not going to keep you any longer, enjoy!**

* * *

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
_I don't wanna fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream would never do_  
_I'd still miss you, baby_  
_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

**_~ I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing ~ Aerosmith ~_**

**Chapter 14**

**Couple**

**20th June 2014, 17.59**

I had had a busy day the moment that Edward had left me at work. I called the workers and told them to get ready because I had a big job for them. I spoke to Laurent this afternoon and he arranged for everything to be prepared before handing the phone to Edward. He whined, saying he wished I was with him, snapped at Tanya and told her to get a move on with the papers and then told me he loved me, he was sweet when he wanted to be even though he was being pretty persistent with this marriage thing. I grabbed my handbag and sifted things around, staring at the tray of pills at the bottom, biting my bottom lip as the thought hit me.

Pursing my lips, I was conflicted. I did feel funny and different, my stomach was hurting at different points of the day and I had complained to Embry about it. He asked me about my last period and that was what hit me. My period hadn't come when it should have done, I hadn't took my pills for two days, I should be on now but I wasn't. I ran my hand through my hair, shifting my shirt as I swung my bag over my shoulder, I didn't look any different putting pressing my finger into the middle of my stomach, it was hard. I chewed my bottom lip, wondering how Edward would react considering I wasn't organised with my pills.

When I stepped out of the office, I was surprised to see Laurent standing next to an SUV holding open the passenger door, he smirked at the surprised look on my face. "Where's Edward?"

"He's at The Manor girl, he's got some stuff to do. Asked me to take you there, help you prepare for the decorating," Laurent informed, I smiled with a nod and slid into the SUV.

I settled back, placing my handbag and all my supplies on my lap as I folded my arms. Laurent settled in, removing his sunglasses considering it was a cloudy day today. I leaned back, wondering how old Laurent was. I went back to Edward and what I did the other day to worm information out of him, I smiled at the memory. Love filled my entire body as I thought back to the first day I met him and all the days leading to today. He does loves me, I'm not going to lie, I can see it in his eyes whenever he looks at me. I feel it whenever he kisses me but there are some things about Edward that still scares me. His persistence to get what he wants, he uses sex as a weapon and the way he always manages to manipulate me. I felt my smile faltering as I turned my attention to my eyes, focusing it on my nails as I licked my lips.

"What you thinking about girl?"

My head snapped around, eyes going to him. "I'm worried I guess."

"Ed loves you, girl."

"For how long?"

"No girl, trust me, he's never been in love ever," Laurent informed, my eyes widened in shock and Laurent offered me a soft smile. "I've known him for a very long time, girl, he's made mistakes but who doesn't. He's slept around but there's only been two women I know he's slept with more than once and you're one of them."

I frowned, narrowing my eyes, "Who's the other woman?"

"This isn't for me to tell you, girl, it was long before he met you," Laurent informed, I nodded my head and sighed. Edward did a lot of things before we met and I couldn't be angry at him for that. Smiling softly to myself, Laurent pulled up outside the gates of The Manor, I frowned deeply. "You need to wait here girl, I'll come and get you in a bit."

"But-"

"Trust me," Laurent smiled with a wink before disappearing through The Manor gates.

I huffed, wondering what could possibly be going on. I shook my head and then I frowned, my head straightening up when I noticed my parents car parked up in the car park. I threw open the door, dumping my stuff on to the passenger seat of the car as I slammed the door, my head whipped and I froze, staring at the fairy lights along the floor, leading up towards the stairs that led up to The Manor. My eyes widened in shock, the doors swung open slowly as I took in the beautiful archways that were spaced out along the way made up of calla lilies, vines of them were twisted around the podiums on either side of the top step, the fairy lights continued into The Manor.

I followed this entryway into the foyer, taking in the empty space with wide eyes as I searched the area. The small table that usually sat here was gone, lilies were everywhere, the beautiful scent filling the air, mixing with the scents of rosemary, freesia and vanilla from the mixed coloured candles that filled the entire area. None the dying sunlight or the overheard lights created light in this area, it came from the dancing flames of the candles. I looked around, searching for Edward but he was no where to be seen, instead, I followed the rest of the fairy lights that led me into the bar.

My eyes widened when I spotted him, he was standing in a black tuxedo with a black bow tie, his bronze hair completely messy as I stepped into the bar where the fairy lights stopped. This room was decorated in the same way as the foyer, the only difference was that Edward was in this room with a hesitant look on his face, a small smile on his face but I could see the fear in his eyes as I offered him a tentative smile.

"What's all this?"

"This is me being romantic," Edward stated, my eyes went from the lilies to his face to see him slowly take one as I approached him, my heels clipping against the floor but I was terrified. "This is me persuading you."

"To do what?" My eyes concentrated on Edward's face as he gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down before he lowered himself down to one knee. Tears filled my eyes when I realised what all this was for, I reached up and swiped a stray tear from my cheek, covering my mouth to muffle a sob as Edward gave me a loving smile from where he knelt on the floor.

"I can be an arsehole, I can be a complete and utter wanker, I make mistakes, I've hurt you in the past but there's always gonna be this feeling of love and I don't want it to go away. I want you forever, Isabella, I want to be the man that you need, the man that you have children with and the man that you spend the rest of your life with. I'll make mistakes, I'll be stupid and a prick at times but you keep me on my toes, you make sure that I know I'm safe, that I have you when the going gets rough. I love you with every fibre of my being and I never want to let you go," Edward paused, I wiped another tear away, cupping my chin in my hand as I chewed my bottom lip, trying my hardest to stop myself from bursting out into tears but it looked like I was nearly there anyway. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the most greatest honour and become my wife?"

I felt strangled as I croaked, "Yes I will."

Edward jumped up and I wrapped my arms around his neck, he leaned down to press his lips to mine and I heard the sound of clapping but I didn't care, I loved Edward. I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my face as he opened up the velvet ring box he'd slapped on my desk earlier. Inside sat the most beautiful, vintage ring I have ever laid eyes on. I gasped and he cupped my face, planting a kiss on my cheek as he removed the ring out of the box, sliding it on to my finger as I admired it. It had this intricate design on the silver band, the medium sized diamond taking pride in the centre with the little diamonds embedded into the pattern. It was mesmerising, my eyes went to Edward's face, "It cost me a lot of money, Rose knows the carat and everything."

"I don't care about carats," I informed with a beaming smile, a smile spread across Edward's face and he leaned down, pressing another sweet kiss to my lips.

"Oh Bella!" my mother's squeal was unreal, I turned around to see her as I smiled, she hugged me tightly.

"Edward this is..." I trailed off when I saw the knowing look in Edward's face, an amused look on his face. I huffed, rolling my eyes as my mother giggled. Renee Swan with her shoulder length light brown hair and electric blue eyes, my hair colour and eye colour are from my dad but I look like Renee in my figure and facial features. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, kissing my hair. When I turned, then I saw him, he winked at me and I gasped, "Daddy!"

He hugged me tightly and then turned, narrowing his eyes on Edward, "Edward, are you treating my little girl good?"

"I love her," Edward stated with a shrug, my dad was muscular that was for certain but he was the same height as me, a few inches taller than my mother. Edward pressed another kiss to my temple as Rose came waltzing over, grabbing my hand and running her thumb over the diamond.

Then her eyes went to Edward, "I am good."

"I suggested vintage," he argued but Rose shrugged.

"You don't know my honey Bee like I know my honey Bee," Rose stated then turned to my mum and dad. "Hey guys, love you parents."

I frowned, "Where's Sam?"

"He couldn't come home, honey, he'll be here for the wedding though. Edward is quite efficient, I already thought you were engaged," my mum informed, Edward tensed, eyes widening as I turned to look at him, cocking my eyebrow in question as he licked his lips, hesitating slightly and then I cleared my throat, waiting for him to explain as my mum giggled behind me. I folded my arms across my chest, Edward's eyes darted to my now enlarged breasts and my dad cleared his throat, Edward's cheeks turned a light shade of red as his eyes went back to my face. "Oh, you're in trouble."

"Bella," Edward opened his mouth and then made a popping sound, "I love you very much that I have booked a church, the reception will be here at The Manor and then we'll go away for our honeymoon."

I nodded, pursing my lips and sucking in a deep breath, narrowing my eyes at him, "When are we getting married?"

"Next Friday," Edward stated with a sheepish smile.

Clearing my throat, "I have one week to get a dress and-"

"No, I've sent out invitations, I've done everything, you just need to get your dress and that's all," Edward promised, I turned to glare at him. "What?"

"You...ugh!" I snapped, throwing my hands up in the air and stomping off down the corridor. There were amused chuckles, though people had dispersed to chatter with one another now, I noticed Michael holding up a champagne glass and I almost fell. He knew, Edward had told him and invited him here to watch him propose. I wanted to slap him, I glanced at my ring and contemplated snatching it off my finger but then I sighed, stopping halfway down the empty corridor and then I turned, seeing him coming up behind me with a sorrowful expression on his face. I folded my arms, "I'm mad."

"I can see," he admitted.

"I wanted to plan my wedding," I whined softly, turning my gaze away.

"Rose told me how you would do it, how you wanted it," he admitted, my eyes went to his face as I frowned. "She showed me all your plans, the book you made in college."

"I might have changed my mind," I retorted quietly, I hadn't, all the plans in that book were exactly how I wanted my wedding to be as I stared at him.

Edward nodded, "I didn't want you to get stressed, I wanted it to be perfect and stress free for you. I love you Bella with all my heart, I...I'm sorry."

"I'm not," I responded, his head snapped up and I smiled, slowly approaching him as he wrapped his arms around me, leaning down and pressing a kiss to my lips. "How long have you...when did you...huh?"

"The minute you told me you loved when you were drunk," Edward whispered. My eyes widened and then I couldn't help, I started crying again. "You're so emotional, are you okay?"

I cupped my chin in my hand as I knew I needed to tell him, I sucked in a deep breath, "I might be pregnant."

Now, it was Edward's turn to look surprised, his eyes widened and I nodded my head. Then he let out a long breath, "Wow, this is a big roller coaster, maybe we should...oh...erm..." he went to touch my stomach and I slapped his hand away. "What are you doing?"

"Stop!" I commanded, then I lowered my voice, "Can we keep it a secret until after our honeymoon? I don't want people to think the reason you're marrying is because of...this."

Edward clicked his tongue and then he smiled, "I tell you what, we'll pretend this conversation never happened. We'll have fun at the wedding, we'll pretend that you're not pregnant or that we don't even know the possibilities of pregnancy and then whilst we're on our honeymoon, we'll take a test."

"I like that idea," I agreed but then I gulped, "but I don't want to harm our baby if there is a baby."

Edward grinned but then it faltered, "I'm sorry, I can't do that to you."

I frowned, "Can't do what?"

"I've been taking your pills."

My eyes widened at the admission, "I asked you and you said no."

"I didn't want you to be mad at me," he said sheepishly, I sighed heavily. Edward licked his lips and then he gulped audibly, he ran a hand through his wild hair and I glanced over his shoulder, noticing the way no one had come to the corridor in this moment. The sound of happy chatter in the bar, I chewed my bottom lip, I wanted to be furious with him but the thought of a little girl with Edward's emerald eyes and bronze ringlets or a mini Edward made me want it more than anything, it had me smiling softly and I lifted my eyes to his face. He looked torn, "I wanted to trap you with me, I...I guess I'm...look if you don't want to-"

I cut him off, bringing his lips down to mine as I moaned softly into his mouth, feeling the heat in my body. I felt the heat spreading through my body, I opened my mouth and let him slip his tongue, our tongues started their tango as I felt him pushing me backwards before he lifted me, my legs wrapping around his waist as he held my bum, keeping me against him as I knotted my hands in his hair. His hand cupping my backside as he slammed me into the wall, I moaned, feeling the heat spread through me but then he started to get gentle. I gasped, feeling the love between us, the heat between my legs was unmeasurable, the air around us crackled with static and I could feel the fireworks erupting and I knew this wasn't a phase, this wasn't a moment of lust that made us believe we love each other. This solidified everything and I felt a tear slip down my cheek, I pulled back, "I love you, so much with all my heart."

"Hey, don't cry, please don't cry," he murmured, cupping my cheek in his hand as I couldn't help but smile.

"Can we take a test now? I need to know," I begged, Edward's eyes danced with pride.

"How about tomorrow? We'll get them in the morning."

Although reluctant, I nodded.

**~ CL ~**

When Monday morning came around, I was fed up of everything. Edward had forgotten about the possible pregnancy and had to head to The Manor to deal with some things. I had settled for shopping on Saturday, spa day with Rose on Sunday and now I sat at my desk with my chin resting on my forearms and my eyes focused on my vintage engagement ring. Embry had come in to give me a big hug, though he'd given me as many as he possibly could on Friday night when he was waltzing around the place completely off his face. With a heavy exhalation, I wondered if Rose was busy but instead settled on keeping this to myself as I rose to my feet and headed into Michael's office.

I knocked and then slowly entered, he was tapping away on the computer before his eyes lifted and he gave me a big smile. "Hello soon to be Mrs. Cullen, how are you doll? You look tired."

"I am, I'm getting married on Friday and I don't have a dress," I groaned, Michael chuckled.

"Are you asking for more time off?" he cocked his eyebrows, "You have three weeks off after Friday, Edward is quite efficient."

"No, I have a dress fitting at five," I yawned and covered my mouth, instantly blushing. "I'm so sorry, that was rude."

Michael frowned at me, sitting back before he slid the keyboard away from him. He almost looked sheepish but there was something in his eyes that had me questioning everything, "Are you okay Bella? You seem really down lately. Are you having Lusso blues?"

"No, I live there," I laughed softly, Michael chuckled. "How long did you know?"

"I had my suspicions the moment I caught you chatting with him at Lusso, it only confirmed it for me on Friday morning when he came here. The tension could be cut with a knife and the way he looked at you," Michael offered me a gentle smile, "Edward said that you might want this week off, I said you could come in but if you want to have this month off, you can, you work so hard kid."

"Vic is irritating Embry," I commented softly, Michael's expression morphed into one of rage.

"She's a hateful cow when she wants to be. Apparently Mrs. Abernathy isn't happy with the results of her home, she requested my best and you know that's you doll, I said that you're getting married soon and you won't be available until your latest project is complete, which should be by the time you get back off your honeymoon. She said that's fine as long as this problem is fixed. This is the ninth complaint I've had this week about her, I need to get someone else."

"You need to fire her first," I whispered, well hissed actually. "Michael, you can't talk about these things with me."

Then he grinned, "Actually doll, I can but we'll leave the reasons behind it until you get back from your holidays."

My eyes narrowed but I didn't have a chance to ask what he was talking about when Embry came storming into the office, throwing what could only be described as a bitch fit. "I am done, so done with that hateful, conniving little witch out there. She's talking about sucking cock, Michael, she's on the phone talking about sucking cock! I am gay and love to suck a good cock but not in front of colleagues on an office phone! This is completely ridiculous, she has to learn to get a filter or I am gonna bitch slap the little hoe." Then Embry's eyes went to me and he smiled wide at me, "Hey sugar how you doing?"

I chuckled at him as he took a seat on the puffy chair beside me, I sighed heavily as Michael looked torn, cupping his chin in his hand and running his index finger along his bottom lip. "Poor Sammie is out there, you abandoned her."

Embry shrugged, "The little office worm needs to get a backbone, Vic called her an idiot for accidentally making her jump this morning, poor Sam looked as though she was going to cry."

"Want me deal with her?" I wondered, Michael cocked an eyebrow and I got to my feet, stomping out of the office and could hear Embry on my tail. Victoria was chatting away on the phone as though nothing was wrong, I pressed the button to cut the call and ripped the wire from the wall. She gasped and I pointed my finger at her, "Stop talking on the phone, they are for work purposes, not for personal calls. You need to get your head out of your arse and stop talking like the skank you are on the phone, we don't need to hear that shit."

Her eyes widened and then she rose to her full height, "You can't tell me what to do."

"Actually she can," Michael interjected, Victoria had the decency to look scared as her head snapped around, eyes landing directly on Michael. "I might as well get this out of the way as of now. Embry and I have been talking about this, as my oldest employee, Embry and I decided that it would be best if I retired." Samantha gasped, "However, Embry does not wish to take my place at the top of the table so I put my business on the market with the side note of all staff stay and the place remains and interior designing facility." My eyes went to Embry who winked at me, "That being said a certain male caught this ad and applied at a hefty price. It was his decision to make Bella the head of the place when I feel the need to retire."

"But I-"

"No buts Bella, you just got to sign the contract when you get back," Michael informed and then his eyes hardened as they went to Victoria. "However, Victoria, you negligence and vulgar behaviour has left me with no other choice. I have received ten complaints about you this week, one of them being this morning made by a fellow colleague. You have become rude, callous and downright impossible to work with, therefore I have decided to terminate your contract. You have until Friday to have everything out of here, direct all your clients to my office and I will contract them with a different designer but as of now, I want you to gather as much as your things as possible and remove yourself from this building."

"You can't do that!" Victoria screeched, her eyes darting to my face, to Michael and back before she pointed a plastic talon at me. "This is all your fault, you little bitch, you and that hot shot boyfriend of yours." Then she pushed me hard to the ground, though her hands didn't touch my shoulders, they dove straight for my stomach. I gasped, feeling the burning pain spreading across my abdomen and then I could feel it as it spread right through me, I let out a cry.

"You stupid cow, she could be pregnant!" Samantha snapped, hurrying over to me as Embry dialled for an ambulance. Michael grabbed Victoria by the upper arm and dragged her towards where Tom, the new security guard had witnessed everything. He escorted Victoria out while I sat up, trying my best to control my breathing as Samantha tried her best to get me comfortable.

"How did you know?"

"I knew when you came in this morning, you looked torn and you played with your ring a lot. I knew something was bothering you on Friday but I didn't say anything, then you were so happy when Edward proposed, I thought maybe he was distancing himself but I could see that worry and the way you kept glancing at your stomach," Samantha admitted softly with a gentle smile, I nodded and tried to move but the pain was almost unbearable. "We should move you to the bathroom, you know so you can check for blood."

I whimpered as I covered my mouth, Samantha helped me to my shaky legs just as an ambulance pulled up outside with the sirens blaring. Sam kept her arm securely around me as Embry and Michael explained to the paramedics before helping me up into the ambulance. I turned to Embry, "Call Edward!"

The doors swung shut and the female paramedic got to working quickly, she took my blood pressure, checked my temperature and pulse before she gently asked me to remove my underwear from under my skirt. She told me it wasn't something they usually did but it was obvious by the look on my face that I was scared, however we didn't need to when a trickle of blood ran down my leg. I let out a soft cry, she shushed me gently and told the driver to go faster. I couldn't hold up anymore as I fainted in the back of an ambulance.

**~ CL ~**

The blinding light behind my eyes made me want to cry out, I opened my eyes slowly and glanced around the empty hospital room. I was wearing one of those papery gowns as I took in the pale blue walls and the soft white blanket across my body as I sat up carefully. There was no pain anymore, my backside throbbed slightly as I shifted uncomfortably before sighing heavily. My eyes went to the drip I was wired up to before they drifted to the closed door, I wondered if maybe I should call for the nurse but instead, I settled for doing things my way. I removed the wire connecting the drip to the needle stuck in my arm, though I didn't remove that. I wrapped the wire around the highest railing so the medicine didn't going dripping everywhere and moved towards the door.

When I opened it, the nurse's head snapped up and she huffed. "You should have pressed the button."

"Where's my fiancée?" I demanded, the nurse ushered me back into the room and I was back in the bed with an irritated expression.

"Honey, I get your kind all the time, what's your fiancée's name and I'll collect him from the waiting room?"

"Edward Cullen," I huffed unhappily.

"Alright, you sit tight and I'll bring you something to eat too, okay?"

"Thanks," I muttered, I leaned back into the fluffed up pillows before there was a scurry of activity and the door swung open. In he walked, looking tired and dishevelled and I offered him a tentative smile. He was at my bedside in a heartbeat as I cried, reaching up to cup his face in my hand as he leaned down to give me a soft kiss. "I want to go home," I sobbed, Edward shushed me gently, kissing me again.

"You can soon baby. Bella I was so scared," he whispered gently.

"I'm sorry," I cried, he shook his head denying my apology and kissing me a little more passionately now, his tongue lacing with mine. "What if I lost the baby?"

Edward offered me a soft look, keeping his hands on my face, "We'll make another."

I scoffed out a soft laugh as he sat down on the seat and leaned forward, making sure our hands were conjoined, his head sitting on my stomach but it didn't cause me any pain or discomfort. My mum hesitated in the door, giving me a soft look as she glanced at Edward's contact before setting down on my other side. "Hey ma."

"Are you pregnant?"

Edward's head snapped up, "Please don't think that's why I'm marrying her, it isn't out of obligation, I love her."

My mum looked startled for a moment but then composed herself, "I don't doubt that for a moment Edward, I can see it whenever you look at her. I merely want to know if I am going to be a grandmother."

"I don't know," I whispered, closing my eyes and feeling another tear slip down my cheek. "I might have been if Victoria hadn't pushed me," my eyes darted to Edward, "she didn't push my shoulders, she pushed here." I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Baby, you might still have our baby tucked up inside of there, don't cry," Edward whispered, reaching up to swipe my tears away. "I love you."

"I love you too," I murmured in response, he kissed the corner of my eye and my temple, resting his forehead there and closing his eyes. I sighed, feeling completely content and then my eyes went to my mum. She had the most serene look on her face, an expression of pure love as she squeezed my hand with a wink. I licked my lips as the door opened and in walked Zafrina.

"Well, well, well, is this the pill thief?" Zafrina teased, pointing at Edward. I nodded and she chuckled, my mum didn't look amused and Edward had the decency to look sheepish. "You don't seem too concerned, that's good because you're pregnant."

My eyes widened, "I haven't...but I...there was-"

"Blood, I know, I checked you out myself Bella and the gynaecologist, we can confirm that your babies are completely fine."

"Babies?" Edward's head snapped around at that, my mum clapped, running out of the room in her glee with the door swinging closed.

"Yes, twins, there were two heartbeats, I can get the machine now if you want to listen?" Zafrina offered, my eyes went to Edward's pale face.

"Can you give us a minute and then we'll listen?" I suggested, Zafrina nodded, glancing briefly at Edward but then she disappeared out the door. "Hey, what's up? You got what you wanted."

"Do you want this?" he whispered softly, his eyes searching my face and I tell he was hiding something. Slowly I nodded my head, he gulped audibly and almost looked pained. "I was a twin."

* * *

**Well a nice long chapter there, Victoria is a bitch and always will be.**

**Anyway, a little inside to Edward there, more is to come.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you for reading and love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Name: Calla Lily**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is one of the best interior designers in London, when she gets assigned to the mysterious Manor, Bella can't help but notice the elusive bachelor that owns the place. Shocked and alerted by her attraction to this dark man, Bella knows that his charms are obviously hard to resist but she must for the sake of her career but will she be able to? Set in London, England.**

**Rated: M - lemons, dark themes and violence**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the plot belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no profit is made from the writing of this story.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hey guys!**

**A lot of mixed reviews concerning little details. Remember hormones can be a bitch and Bella is no exception, I wanted it to be that it hasn't hit Bella that she's actually carrying a child (or children I should say) yet, I wanted it come later on when she starts to get rounded. Of course, Edward will feel the brunt force of her wrath. Halfway through this chapter, we skip to the wedding and reception. I think a few of you will want to throw punches at Edward though, we'll have to wait and see.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ocean's apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_  
_How can we say forever_

_Wherever you go_  
_Whatever you do_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_Or how my heart breaks_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_

**_~ I'll Be Right Here Waiting For You - Richard Marx ~_**

**Chapter 15**

**Bells**

Arriving home from hospital in silence wasn't exactly how I'd planned our celebration at the fact we were have babies, yes plural. I smiled softly as my hand sat at the top of my stomach as we rode up to the penthouse in silence. I didn't understand Edward's sudden broodiness but either way, I accepted it as a sign that he was seeing that I was going to be a little fragile for my first trimester because hormones were a bitch. Chewing my bottom lip and chancing a glance in his direction, his expression didn't hold any signs of worry or concern, he looked downright furious and pained. I didn't speak or bother to ask what was wrong, I settled for remaining silent, not wanting to be in his firing line in case we started a huge argument.

Inside the apartment, I threw myself on to the sofa and lay there, expecting Edward to come join me. When he didn't, I sat up to see him in the kitchen, back to me and twirling a glass holding clear liquid. A bottle of water sitting on the counter, half of its contents gone as I dragged myself to my feet, padding over to him and resting my cheek against his bicep while he stared straight ahead, lost to his thoughts.

"Edward," I murmured softly, he slowly turned to appraise me standing beside him. "What's up?"

He shook his head with a frown, "Nothing, it's nothing."

I sighed and shook my head, my temper flaring. "Okay, keep more stuff from me, that's really sharing and being honest with each other, isn't it?"

"Bella, don't," He requested but his tone was terse, I gritted my teeth.

"No, Edward, you don't. We going to be married soon, isn't that enough to prove to you that I am not going to go galloping off into the distance because of something from your past?" I demanded, he didn't speak, instead taking a long gulp of his water and keeping his attention focused on what laid straight ahead of him. With a huff of annoyance, I threw my hands up into the air with an annoyed sound, a cross between and groan and a squeal as I turned on my heel and stomped up the stairs.

"Bella," he called after me, I stopped halfway up and took a deep cleansing breath. "I love you."

I rolled my eyes and didn't respond, settling on carrying up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door. I suppose in a way in was childish but I couldn't be dealing with more secrecy. I was tired of all the secrets, the lies and the things he did to protect me. Okay, I was semi-fragile because I was carrying his babies but at the same time I was a twenty six, independent woman who had made a life for herself without the need to rely on anybody. I stripped off my clothes, nearly tearing them from my body in my hurry as I stepped under the shower head, letting the hot water soothe me before two muscled arms slipped around my waist, startling me but I relaxed into his warm body behind me, closing my eyes and letting my head loll backward.

"Let's not fight," he requested gently.

"Stop hiding things," I whispered, he pressed a kiss to the hallow behind my ear. "I love you, you should trust me."

"I do," Edward claimed, "it just hurts to talk about...about Tyler."

Turning in his arms, I could see the tears in his eyes and instantly felt guilty. I shut off the shower, suddenly not in the mood as I rested my cheek against his chest, "Take me to bed."

Without protesting or even making comment, Edward lifted me bridal style and carried me into our bedroom, lowering me to the bed and planting his lips on mine. I smiled, enjoying the feeling of his soft, sweet kisses and instantly feeling the heat between my legs. I shifted against him as he hovered over me, running his hand down my thigh to the back of my knee, bending my leg so it curved with ease around his body. I enjoyed the feeling of his lips against mine, his tongue starting a tango as he pressed himself against me, trying to distract me. I stopped him, "Edward we don't have to talk about it now," he froze, his eyes locking with mine as I cupped his cheek in my hand, running the pad of my thumb over it. "Just promise me, one day, you'll share."

He nodded, "I promise," we were silent for a beat, lying naked as I brushed the hair away from Edward's eyes, running my fingernails along his scalp as he groaned, enjoying the feeling of my massaging. I sighed, loving seeing him look so content, so peaceful. Then he started to speak gently, "Tyler was the clever twin, we looked nothing alike. I got most of my features from my father but my hair and eye colour belong to my mother. Tyler got my dad's hair and eyes but he was shy, tended to prefer to stay in the library and study rather than be out drinking and meeting girls, like me." He gulped, placing his cheek against the pillow as I rolled on to my side, resting my head on his chest as he kissed my forehead, my nose, my eyes, anywhere his lips could touch in order to see I was still here and not running. "Anyway, he was the one that would go to university and I... well, I used to spend too much time with my Uncle Caius to really pay attention to that stuff. You see, Caius owned The Manor and left it for me in his will, a thing my parents never got over. One night Tyler told me he hated that he was... expected to go to university, he wanted to open a little bakery and marry the woman he loved, not because society believed they would be a good pair. I took him to a party but he wandered off, I went looking for him."

Edward closed his eyes, squeezing them shut as I wriggled closer, cupping his cheek in my hand as I pressed a tender kiss to his jaw. His arms wound tightly around me, locking me to him. "Tyler had wandered off into the nearby forest, there had been reports of bears in the area, when I found him... well, you get the picture."

A tear slid down my cheek as I sniffed, "Edward, that could have happened to anyone, you mustn't blame yourself."

"Why shouldn't I?" he spat, shaking his head as he sat up and turned to gaze at me. "I tempted my brother and he ended up dead Bella, my parents blamed me. I started drinking when I lost him, spending more time with Caius, I was eighteen I could do what I wanted. I had any woman I wanted and I would only ever do them once, just to give them a sweet taste." He bitterly shook his head, his teeth clenched, jaw tight and eyes glaring at his hand before his expression softened, his entire face relaxed as his eyes went to my face. "Then this little temptress came into my office, talking about colours, patterns, fabrics and all sorts of expensive shit to decorate the new extension. She is clever, witty, smart and she is a vision of perfection that her light is tempting to all. I had to have her, even if it was only once but she refused, she didn't want me until one day, she gave in but it wasn't enough. I had to have more," he started to crawl towards me, causing me to lie back against the bed as he hovered over me with an arrogant look, I couldn't help but giggle. "She knew how to push my buttons, I was stupid though, foolish to try to stop myself from falling in love with her and then I thought what the hell, threw everything out the window and she drunkenly confessed her love for me. It was requited but she didn't remember and now she's lying under me," his fingers went to my aching centre, he dragged the pads of his two middle fingers along my opening and I moaned softly, my back arching slightly off the bed. "Ready for me," the same hand went to the side of my stomach, "Pregnant with my child and she's marrying me on Friday."

"I love you Edward," I whispered softly, stroking his cheek with the backs of my fingers.

"I know," he pressed a sweet kiss to my lips, "I love you too, but come on, I have something to show you."

He dragged my off the bed, his hand clamped around mine as I laughed at his excitement as he bolted down the corridor. Edward had gone from depressed and unhappy to excitable and playful, he stopped outside the office. There was a key in the lock, he turned it and threw open the door, the room was pitch black and I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. Edward gestured for me to step in first and I almost felt as though I was _Ana Steele _being introduced to _Christian Grey's _red room of pain. The light came on and the first thing my eyes settled on was a desk, it was facing the wall to my right as I turned to see why Edward could possibly have his office desk in this arrangement. A gasp escaped my lips as I stepped further into the room, glancing back to see him hesitant to follow.

There was a large gap in the centre but framing said gap were pictures, photographs, some in black and white or sepia, others in colour, some from afar and few up close. I turned for an explanation but Edward was busy throwing my pills on to the top of the desk, tray by tray, his eyes focused entirely on me. "The gap is for our wedding photo, I wanted it to be in the centre because it will be the most precious picture up there, the most beautiful."

"Edward," I whispered, a tear slipping down my cheek as I moved closer. There were pictures of me sleeping, some of me laughing or dancing drunkenly, a couple of us together, a few with Rose, one in the office gossiping with Embry but the one that caught my eye was to be the second largest. We were standing in the middle of the bar at The Manor, Edward's forehead resting against mine with fairy lights and candles glowing around us, dozens of lilies laid out strategically to create a beautiful but perfect scenario. The engagement day, I chewed my bottom lip as I lifted my hand, running my fingers over our forms as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my slim waist. "This is unbelievable."

"I'm a little obsessed with you," He whispered, running his nose down the side of my face as I blushed.

"It's a... a little creepy," I commented, Edward chuckled low in my ear and I turned in his arms, "But a nice creepy I guess." Then I squealed in excitement, "We're having babies."

Edward frowned but the mirth danced in his eyes, "You're seriously excited about this?"

"Yes!" I yelled, bouncing on the balls of my feet as I darted out of the room.

"Bella be careful, you could fall," Edward warned, hysteria clear in his voice.

"I have to get ready, I'm meeting my mum and Rose at the dress makers in ten minutes. Luckily they put it back considering I was so rude and missed it."

"You nearly had a fucking miscarriage, if they start let me know and I will come-"

I planted my lips on his, standing on my tip toes to wrap my arms tightly around his neck. He moaned softly, his hands sliding around my waist to press my front against his. I smiled, leaning back as I stared into his eyes, I could feel myself glowing in the process as he leaned down to give me another sweet peck. "I love you."

I giggled, I'd never get tired of hearing that, "I love you too."

**~ C.L ~**

Standing in the middle of one of the beautifully decorated rooms in The Manor, my head pounded against my ribs as I pressed my hands against my hips. Some slight discomfort but it was natural, my stomach felt hard and it had a slight bump that I was hiding until my honeymoon. I wanted to show Edward that our babies were making their presence known. Tears welled in my eyes at the thought but I had to fan my face, I didn't want to ruin my makeup that the beautician had spent hours perfecting. I glanced down at my nails, holding them out in front of me. They were painted white and on the ring finger of each hand, a calla lily was painted onto the nail, a design that symbolised my first meeting with Edward.

My engagement ring sparkled and I smiled brightly, loving the vintage touch to my hands as well as my dress. Instinctively, my eyes went to the beautiful gown and I had to refrain from bursting into tears. I was wearing super high Christian Louboutin champagne coloured satin heels with beautiful sequin detailing. Skin coloured silk stockings covered my legs with my garter belt cutting through my thigh, the stockings are clipped to a white garter belt that is connected to my white backless corset.

My hands reach up to feel the lace material of my backless dress. It was the third dress I had tried on and didn't want to take off, the seamstress got to work immediately on it, making sure it would fit and we had a final fitting this morning. My mother kicked Edward out, covering his eyes so he couldn't see me before the wedding. Now, I was petrified of putting the dress on in case I ripped it, the sound of the door opening had me sagging in relief as Tanya stood in the doorway hesitantly.

I offered her a small smile, tensing slightly. "Hey, you look absolutely beautiful."

I blushed, "Thank you." My hair was curled and then pinned firmly to my head, a beautiful comb in place in front of the bouffant but hidden successfully as my veil hung down my bare skin, the silky material oddly comforting though it would cover my face when the time came. "Did he send you up here?"

"No, he's at the church, I came here to help," she smiled in a friendly way, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"The guy you don't build dreams on is getting married," I stated, her smile broadened but it was sad, a gleam to her eyes and I realised she was on the verge of crying. "Oh Tanya don't cry." I rushed over, clearly maternal instincts kicking in as she hugged me, holding her teary face away from my made up one. She sobbed and I moved, rummaging through my overnight bag for a handkerchief. She gladly took it, dabbing her eyes, I was surprised that her makeup was intact. She looked modest in a red dress that stopped at her knee with capped sleeves and a v-neck, no excessive amounts of cleavage and she actually had tights on. "You look nice, are you coming to the wedding?"

Her eyes widened in shock, "I didn't realise that I was invited."

"Of course," I smiled, "You're one of Edward's friends, you can travel with Rose and my mum, wherever they are."

"Do you need help getting your dress on?"

I huffed and nodded, Tanya went over, admiring the material between her fingers and then she plucked it off the hanger, making a gap in the centre and gesturing for me to step in. I followed instruction as she dragged it up my body, putting my arms through it and then clipping the button at the top of my back before making sure the material fell perfectly down my body. I glanced at the mirror, the dress had no sleeves but a round neck that showed a perfect amount of cleavage, the lace patterns up my sides were against nude mesh that curved down to the small of my back and back up again. The tight bodice was beaded with stones that seemed to disperse as it got to the pencil type skirt as the bottom pooled at the bottom with a train of about three feet.

The door flung open, "Oh my God, Bella I am - oh!"

I turned to see Rose, her hand covering her mouth as tears filled her eyes, she was wearing a satin plum coloured dress that reached the floor with a sash around her waist and spaghetti straps. "You look absolutely stunning, Renee! I'm serious, he won't know what hit him. God, RENEE!"

"Sorry, sorry Charlie can't fasten a bowtie to save - Oh my goodness," my mum mimicked Rose's position but then she burst into tears, running to me and throwing her arms around my neck. "Oh Bella, you look absolutely gorgeous, my little baby is all grown up."

I noticed Tanya making a move to leave so I stepped in, "Rose is it okay if Tanya rides with you?"

Rose's eyes widened momentarily, "Yeah sure."

My dad entered, he had a calla lily pinned to his breast pocket, that was the theme I suppose, lilies and lots of them according to Edward. I had rolled my eyes but he said me and a lily always looks beautiful. Sucking in a deep breath, I moved towards my dad, he kissed my forehead with tears in his eyes. He was wearing a black tux with a white shirt and a white bowtie, a plum coloured handkerchief sat behind the calla lily head, a perfect backdrop for the beautiful flower. "I'm ready to go get married."

"Bella," my dad choked, then he cupped my face and kissed my cheek. "Let's take you to the church."

I sat in the wedding car, practically bouncing up and down in my seat while my dad laughed at me. We chatted about Edward, about the babies, everything and I had a laugh. I missed my parents but they lived a good few hours away. I pulled the veil over my face with a deep breath, my dad slid out of the car and held the door open. Only, I froze when I noticed all the people outside of the church. Some were observing, Emmett holding Edward back while he roared at James, Victoria and a much smaller unrecognisable woman and I heard the tail end of his rant. "...no chance in hell that she is carrying my baby! I haven't slept with her since November last year, I haven't even seen her since then so this petty little excuse to come and try to ruin my life is ridiculous!"

Hormones kicked in and I shifted the veil from my face, Rose was getting ready to grab me but I shoved her away, "What the fuck is going on?!"

Edward's head snapped around to see my looking furious, lust filled his already dark eyes but I narrowed my eyes, shooting him a glare as I turned to Victoria and pointed my finger. "You three need to leave right now because this is a private wedding and I don't believe you received an invitation."

"Wow, you really have no self respect for yourself, do you?" Victoria commented, I couldn't hold back, I clenched my fist and connected it to her face. She screamed, falling back against the ground as everyone gasped. I shook my hand, checking my knuckles but they were burning, probably broken but right now the red hot venom I felt was not something I would want to be on the tail end of.

"What baby? Now who the fuck are you?" I yelled, Victoria was pulling herself to her feet, holding her gushing nose, I turned to her, "that's for making me almost lose my babies."

"Irina, show her," James commanded, she hesitantly handed me the scan photo and I narrowed my eyes.

"Rose," I called, she came running over, "Can I have the scan copy?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Irina screeched desperately.

I put the photos together, "How far are you?"

"Seven months," she sounded smug.

"Funny," I turned both pictures to face her, "Because it looks like your less than me, honey and I'm carrying two." Her face was a picture as I stuffed the picture into James' hands, "If that's all, I'd like for you to leave, I have a wedding to get to. Everyone in the church before I kick some ass, pregnant or not."

Surprisingly, everyone listened and Laurent escorted the three steaming people away from the church. My anger went to Edward, he spoke gently, "you look beautiful."

I glared at him, "You know, I woke up this morning excited and elated that I would get to marry you and have you to myself but I never will. Just get in the church and lets get this over with."

"Bella," he reached for me but I shook my head, covering my face with the veil as I linked my dad. He looked surprised but no hints of anger marred his face, Edward went into the church and I gulped audibly. My dad squeezed my hand.

"We can leave now if you want? You don't have to do this."

"I'm not being a single mother dad, I need some help," I whispered softly, my dad nodded.

"He loves you, he wouldn't have been screaming if he didn't," my dad murmured gently, I nodded but I was furious and a tear slid down my cheek.

**~ C.L ~**

At the reception, my dad, Emmett and Edward all made beautiful speeches, though Edward added a few extra details that people laughed about now but I was still steaming, drinking coke with a sour expression on my face. I would smile when needed and dance with whoever, my three year old third cousin danced with me, she was a little angel as I moved towards the bar for another coke, though all I wanted to do was get out of this heavy dress and into my honeymoon suit. I had insisted on a suit instead of a dress because this corset was rubbing me the wrong way and I had tummy ache.

"I love you," the whisper was gentle in my ear, I hummed but didn't comment. I acted naturally during the wedding photos, keeping the adoring expression on my face, kissing Edward for the cameras and the people but once in that wedding car and around the corner, I unleashed the beast and Edward took it without argument or warning about my potty mouth. His arms went around my waist and he stroked my stomach but I groaned, feeling bloated. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I snapped with a sigh, turning and letting my head rest on his chest. "I love you too."

He pressed a kiss to my hair, "Come on, we have to dance."

"But I'm tired," I moaned, Edward chuckled but took my hand, leading me to the dancefloor. We'd already had our first dance but this song was sweet, _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing _by Aerosmith, my mum and dad's first dance song as my arms went around his neck, my nails scratching against the skin. Edward sighed, running my bare hand up and down my back as I rested my cheek against his chest. "You are so annoying sometimes."

"I know but you love me," he commented.

"I might divorce you."

"Language Bella."

"I didn't swear."

"Divorce is now a swear word when in my presence."

"I'm going to get the babies to scream it at the top of their lungs."

"Shut up," he laughed and spun me around, bad idea because I felt it before I could stop it and was running. Rose caught on, hurrying after me as I bolted into the toilets, doubling over and emptying the contents of my stomach. Rose held my veil back and the spiraled tendrils of my hair, "Bella, love?"

"She's alright Edward," Rose called for me, "she's just a little sick. I think its best if you two go now."

"Okay," Edward responded, "she needs to get changed."

"I know, I will help her," Rose retorted.

"No, I want Edward," I whinged, Rose rolled her eyes with a little laugh as the cubicle door swung open. He picked me up with ease, carrying me straight up the stairs and into the room I'd been getting ready in. My white suit hung up with a white silk camisole underneath. I leaned against him as he planted me on my feet, unbuttoning the button of my dress and slowly dragging it from my body. "Edward, take this corset off, its too tight." I was breathing ragged, Edward undone the strings with ease, the offending garment falling to the ground as I turned, kicking off the heels and wanting to cry again. He sat me on the bed, kneeling and massaging the soles of my aching balls. "For fuck sake, this is all your fault."

He frowned, cocking his eyebrow, "How?"

"You impregnated me with your spawn," I cried, Edward was biting his lip to keep himself from laughing, I grabbed the nearest pillow and slapped him on the back of the head with it. He laughed, snatching it from me and hitting me back. "DOMESTIC ABUSE!"

"You hit me first," he laughed, then cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. "You're lucky I love you."

"Oh yeah? How?"

He produced a shoe box, ignoring the fact that my black patent pumps were sitting under the suit, he produced a beautiful pair of flat white dolly shoes. I could almost kiss him for it as he took my hand and trailed kisses down my neck. "Go and have a shower, brush your teeth and get ready before I have to have you."

I held out my arms, "Take me."

He grinned, "Can't wait for the plane, we're going to join the mile high club."

I couldn't help it, I loved this man and I started to giggle as he cupped my face and kissed me, regardless of the fact my breath probably smelt and tasted like puke, Edward didn't give a shit as long as he was kissing me.

And I was okay with this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and leave me a review.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Name: Calla Lily**

**Summary: Isabella Swan is one of the best interior designers in London, when she gets assigned to the mysterious Manor, Bella can't help but notice the elusive bachelor that owns the place. Shocked and alerted by her attraction to this dark man, Bella knows that his charms are obviously hard to resist but she must for the sake of her career but will she be able to? Set in London, England.**

**Rated: M - lemons, dark themes and violence**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and the plot belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no profit is made from the writing of this story.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm backkkkkkk!**

**I've decided to change it up a bit in the next chapter, I was going to have some more drama but I decided to add some humour to this one to add to the story. Also, the honeymoon is going to only be in this chapter, you will find out why nearer the end of the chapter. Of course, the next chapter should be up by tomorrow night but I'm not making any promises, I am preparing to go to university after all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_This romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up_

_It's been raining since you left me_  
_Now I'm drowning in the flood_  
_You see I've always been a fighter_  
_But without you I give up_

_Now I can't sing a love song_  
_Like the way it's meant to be_  
_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_  
_But baby, that's just me_

_And I will love you, baby - Always_  
_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always_  
_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_  
_Till the heavens burst and_  
_The words don't rhyme_  
_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_  
_And I'll love you - Always_

**_~ Always - Bon Jovi ~_**

**Chapter 16**

**Partners**

**27th June 2014, 22.58**

"I'm going to rip some heads off in a minute," I threatened darkly, after much consideration and trying to squeeze me into that blouse, Rose successfully managed to find me a blouse that would fit me. I'd sobbed about the fact my boobs were too big but Edward made me feel better by coming over, cupping them and then complimenting me before he nuzzled them. I'd laughed through my tears and took the moment to hold my growing stomach. He'd choked, tearing up and glancing at my face before he ran his hand over it. Now, we were sitting in the waiting area for our flight to be called but it continued to be delayed.

"Calm down love," Edward murmured, I turned to glare at him, fixing my white jacket around me and huffing. "What?"

"Where are we going again?"

"I'm not telling you," he retorted smugly, I huffed, throwing myself back against the seat. He chuckled, I shot him a murderous look. "My moody pregnant Mrs. Cullen."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, you're moody pregnant Mrs. Cullen, might as well call me a fat moose now!" I pointed my manicured nail at him, "This is all your fault. I'm going to get fat, I'm to look like a blown up beach whale and eat as though there is no tomorrow because you're a sexy, smooth pill stealer!"

Edward stared at me with wide eyes, then he started to laugh. I narrowed my eyes before I got up and stomped off, my expensive shoes clipping against the floor as I went to WHSmith to get a book to read on the plane because I wasn't going to speak to him, I was pissed. Two strong arms went around my waist and I checked my watch, Edward had the _his _version as it was a wedding present off Emmett along with some other stuff. Edward chuckled low in my ear, taking my left hand and running his thumb over my engagement ring and my vintage wedding ring, Edward's matched minus the diamond but he had really outdone himself with this.

"My beautiful, hormonal wife is going to slowly calm down," he shifted my hair to kiss the side of my neck, "We're going to enjoy the sun, prop up our feet and enjoy ourselves because no home business will be able to interfere in our lives and when we get home," he twirled me in his arms, leaning down to give me a so kiss to the lips. "We are going to talk about our babies."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as Edward checked his Rolex before slipping his arm around my waist and leading me towards the gates. I leaned against him, enjoying him completely as I closed my eyes and allowed myself to soak up him. We were married, we were together until the very end and I couldn't be happier. Chewing my bottom lip, I lifted my eyes to his face to see him hand over our tickets and passports, kissing my forehead with a tender smile and a wink. The woman examining our passports smiled softly, her eyes focused on the photographs before she wished us a happy honeymoon as we hurried through the tunnel, up the stairs and on to the plane. This is how I had devised my plan to learn more about Edward's past, considering I only knew about his dead twin a few days ago, I wanted to know more about him. "I need to ask you something."

"Oh here we go," he muttered, rolling his eyes to me. I arched my eyebrow and slumped back in my seat before I started rummaging through my bag for my book. "What do you want to know?" I ignored him, completely focused on my book as I opened my battered copy of Wuthering Heights. "Bella?"

Edward took a hint after a moment and then he sighed heavily, I knew how much he hated it when I didn't speak to him, it's how he knew I was offended or upset over something. I could feel his eyes burning a hole into the side of my face but I would not let him off this time, I hated how he kept everything secret from me still. Okay, I guess it took him guts to tell me about Tyler but that's different, he didn't really have a choice in that department considering I knew I didn't have twins on my side of the family. I thought maybe that once we married, he would become more open. Turns out I was wrong as I chewed my bottom lip, suppressing the urge to burst into tears as I glanced up to see a bubbly blonde male smiling at me. "Sorry, can I get through to the window seat?"

I noticed the fire in Edward's eyes as I smiled sweetly, rising to my feet and letting him get on to my other side so he could sit by the window. I crossed one leg over the other and Edward placed a possessive hand on my thigh, gripping it in his palm while I turned my attention to the blonde, keeping my finger between the pages so I didn't lose my place. "So where are we heading then?"

"Oh I'm not staying there, its a simple pit stop on my travels. I'm heading down south, are you excited?"

He'd managed to avoid my question with a simple yet complicated answer. Though I couldn't blame him, I couldn't exactly tell him that my husband was keeping the location of our honeymoon a secret from me, now, could I? That would sound more like Edward was kidnapping me then planning to let me have some holiday fun in the sun. "I am, are you?"

"Oh totes," he retorted with a grin. "My parents live down south, you see, my little brother is getting married so they invited me over for a while and then I'll head back to my partner."

"That must be nice for you, having someone back home," I commented gently, he nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Chris is very tender you see," then he lowered his voice and leaned in, "You see, he tends to like it rough."

Edward's hand tightened around my thigh the closer he got to me, I knew in that moment that he hadn't heard what my blonde companion had said clearly. This pleased me immensely, let's see how much information I could get about him in one conversation compared to the teeth pulling ones I had with my bronze haired Adonis. "What's your name then? I'm Bella and this is Edward."

Edward grunted in response but kept his eyes on a magazine he was reading, one hand clamped securely on my thigh.

"I'm Jose," he answered, I shook his hand but Edward ignored his outstretched hand. I rolled my eyes and gave Jose a dismissive wave that simply said, don't worry about my moody bastard. Jose chuckled, "I hate flying, I prefer to be home with Chris but if it means I get to meet a pretty girl like you, I'm all for it," Jose winked, catching on to Edward's jealous mood even though Jose had basically told me he only had eyes for the opposite sex. I giggled girlishly, Edward's fingers dug into my skin, biting and hurting my muscle and I knew he would feel awful later when I made him feel awful. A complete stranger was being more open with me than he ever was.

While I chatted with Jose, Edward made it clear that he was not happy one bit about it. I ignored him until I knew I needed to speak to him as Jose patted my hand, got to his feet and hurried down the aisle towards the bathroom. I turned to see Edward's furious expression as he glared at me, "Having fun with your blonde bubble butted boy?"

I burst out laughing, "You're right, he's gay," I retorted, grabbing his hand and then proceeded to throw it off my thigh as I turned my attention back to my book. "A complete stranger is more open with me about his family and his past than my own husband, how about that?"

"You know I didn't mean it in a nasty way," he hissed down my ear, "If I had done that with another woman, you would have flipped out."

"There's a difference between me and you Edward," my eyes went to his face, "you already have."

His expression drained of colour becoming a blank mask as he thumped back against his seat, staring straight ahead as I turned back to my book with tears brimming in my eyes. I willed for Jose to come back now, I wanted him to cheer me up because Edward clearly didn't understand that Jose liked men. However, it was alright for him to sleep with women behind my back, own a sex manor behind my back and then practically steal my pills in order to trap me in his life forever. I gulped audibly, suppressing the urge to cry as I glanced over my shoulder to see Jose was chatting away with a different couple, only the male got involved this time. I rose to my feet and Edward grabbed my hand almost desperately, "Where are you going?"

"The toilet," I snapped, ripping my hand from him as I stomped down the plane and into the little room, locking the door and leaning against it as tears slid down my cheeks. I quickly brushed them away, feeling sick as I closed my eyes tightly before actually sitting on the toilet to pee. I let out a strangled noise as my fingertips lightly ran over the bruise marks from where he'd dug his fingers into my thigh too hard. Edward wasn't abusive, far from it, he just used sex as a weapon, this was the first time he'd ever left a mark on my body besides the hickey's. This proved that he didn't trust me when really it should be the other way around.

My mind went to Irina on our wedding day when she tried to pass off the baby in her stomach as Edward's child. I felt sick all over again as I covered my mouth to muffle the sound of my crying before I got to my feet and moved to stare into the mirror above the sink in the toilets. I fixed myself, wiped my cheeks and tried to make it look as though I hadn't been crying but it was a vain attempt.

I hurried back to my seat, feeling Edward's eyes on me and disappointment when I realised Jose had moved to sit with the other couple. I left the space between Edward and me, sitting near the window and gazing out over the darkness below. I heard Edward sigh before I felt him move closer, his arm going around my shoulders but that didn't stop me from tensing up. "I love you."

"You've bruised my leg, I'm sure you'll be happy to know," I retorted in a snarky tone, I heard him swallow as his hand caressed my leg but I threw it off, blinking away tears.

"Please don't push me away, I'm sorry, I'm an arsehole and a stupid prick," he whispered softly, I nodded in agreement, "I'll...we can have separate rooms at the villa if you want...you can do what you want, enjoy the holiday how you want and I'll stay away from you."

That made me cry.

"Oh shit, Bella sweetheart don't cry," he pleaded as I buried my head in his chest, he shushed me gently as he ran his hand up and down my back. "I love you, I hate seeing you cry."

"Stop making me cry," I begged, he whispered another apology in my ear as I rubbed my eyes just as I noticed a stewardess.

"Would you like a tissue?" the older woman asked before shooting glares at Edward.

"Yes please," I requested weakly and she nodded with a final glare in Edward's direction before she hurried down the plane. "Why can't you just tell me where the fuck we're going?"

Edward looked torn before he murmured, "Spain."

My head snapped around, eyes focusing on him as I frowned. "Spain, where in Spain?"

"Lanzarote," he grinned, something flashed in his eyes and I nodded but he wasn't forgiven. "We have a private villa right next to the beach, I thought that's what you'd want." Then he sighed as I settled my head against Edward's shoulders, closing my eyes and feeling just a little exhausted. "I love you, sleep well, my beauty."

**~ CL ~**

When I woke up, I was inside a rented Audi as I opened my eyes disorientated before my eyes landed on Edward who was singing quietly along with the radio. I'd never heard him sing before, I smiled softly as I watched him sing along happily before his eyes slid to me. Then something happened that hardly ever did, Edward's cheeks tinged pink and he cleared his throat. "Hey baby."

"Hey," I responded, reaching for one of his hands to clasp in my own, running my thumb over his knuckles. "What time is it?"

"Just after two," he responded, "we got off the plane and you were still out of it. I asked some of the stewards to grab our bags because I didn't want to wake you up. The villa is far from the airport, I think I'm lost."

I couldn't help it, I burst into a fit of giggles at his admission as he shot me a sheepish smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, my hormonal wife," he chuckled, I rolled my eyes, "What did you want to ask me on the plane?"

I frowned momentarily, trying to think about what I did want to ask him on the plane and then it clicked. "Oh, yeah, why weren't your parents at the wedding?"

Edward's face paled and he cleared his throat, his grip tightened on my hand but not painfully as he turned right. I waited for a moment, almost thinking he wouldn't answer but he surprised me as he spoke quietly. "I'm the black sheep in the family, I guess you could say, so was my Uncle Caius. I was a little shit in school even though my mother wanted me to become a doctor or a lawyer, I'm good at arguing as you know," I smirked at that as he shot me a wink, "I wanted to work with Caius. My dad banned me from going near him but that didn't stop me, I'd run away to The Manor and Caius would look after me. He was only ten years old but he opened The Manor when he turned eighteen, it used to be a hotel but he evolved it into what it is now. Anyway, when I hit puberty, I figured out the truth behind it all and I wanted it. Caius laughed it off, my parents were appalled and then Tyler died. I didn't fit into their socialite setting, I dismissed them and then Caius died. They wanted me to sell The Manor, they moved away, out of England and begged me to come but I wanted to stay and run The Manor. So I did."

"Have you spoke to them?" I murmured gently.

Edward shook his head, "They would love you," he grinned at me but his eyes were sad, "they would worship the ground you walk on, independent young woman loving some fuck up, they would have told you to run away from me. My little sister...Mary Alice, she would have absolutely adored you. Even at fourteen, when they decided to move, she was a shopaholic."

"Ooh my type of lady," I giggled, Edward focused back on the road. "I love you Edward, no matter what you tell me, you'll always be _my _Lord of The Manor."

"You're now my Lady of The Manor," he teased, I giggled and then he pulled down on to a dirt road as I straightened up, feeling dirty and in desperate need of a hot shower. I rolled my shoulders and groaned, Edward parked the car as I slid out, running my hand absently on my stomach as he came around the front of the car to cup my face in his hands, I smiled softly as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I moaned, instantly feeling the dampness in my panties as I twined my fingers through his hair, holding his lips to mine as he moved his hand down my back to my bum, forcing me against him as I moaned softly, feeling his hardened member against my stomach. "Is my Lady turned on?"

I cried, "Edward."

He grinned, picking me up bridal style, "I'll take that as a yes."

I laughed as he bolted into the house, stepping over the threshold before setting me on my feet. Sweat beaded along my forehead and built up on the back of my neck, I unbuttoned the jacket of my suit and tossed it on to the sofa as I stepped further into the room, my heels clicking against the laminate flooring as I turned with a gasp. The doors that leaded into our bedroom were transparent glass but the door itself was clear, giving me a perfect view of the California King bed in the centre of the room. I headed in that direction, throwing open the door and stepping inside, enjoying how the room was decorated in light shades of honey brown, mint green and tonal shades of blue as I turned to find Edward watching my in the doorway.

Kicking off my heels, I beckoned for him to come to me. He didn't deny as he came in, unclipping my hair and crushing my lips with his own as I ripped his shirt open. I didn't care and neither did Edward as he tossed it off him, ripping my shirt over my head as I fell back against the bed while he crawled over me, our kisses growing more hungry and harder as I ran my hand down his chiselled chest. He gasped at how the electric current was still there after all this time, his kiss was softer before he started down my throat and opened my bra, tossing it away from my body and groaning at the sight of my now huge breasts. I had always had big boobs but clearly, pregnancy wanted them to be so much bigger. He took a nipple in his mouth and I tossed my head back with a moan, his hands sliding down the sides of my body to my pants as he undone the button before he caressed my stomach.

"Bella, you're perfect," he whispered softly, I knotted my hands in his hair, bringing his lips back to mine whilst I unbuttoned his pants.

"I love you so much," I murmured in response as we kicked off our pants but Edward didn't let me lie back down, I straddled him as we kissed before he gently lowered me on to his erect member. I moaned breathlessly at the feeling of fullness take over completely as we continued to kiss. His hands on my hips, guiding me up and down while I pressed my lips harder against his. This felt different, not our usual fucking it was so much more. I fell back with Edward on top of me, never breaking our kiss as I realised this was bliss, far beyond making love to the point of soulmate territory at the feeling of the heat that coursed through me.

"I love you Bella," he hovered over me, his hips thrusting into mine as I arched my back with a loud moan, "You're mine and I need you, if you were gone, I wouldn't be able to live."

"Hey," I managed sitting up slightly but we still moved, it gave us a new angle and I cried out from the pleasure, Edward chuckled. I cupped his cheek, "Don't say shit like that, no matter what, it's me and you, forever."

Edward nodded, thrusting harder into me as I cried out as he whispered, "Forever."

The coil snapped and I slump back, rolling my body as my hips continued to thrust, riding out my orgasm as he roared out my name, shooting his load into me before slumping against me. I stroked his hair as he rolled off, his hand on my stomach but his head resting on my chest as I wrapped my arms around him, our eyes drooping as we both slipped into sleep.

**~ CL ~**

"Let's go out today," I suggested, five days we'd been holed up in the house or the beach and we took advantage of the privacy. We had sex on every surface and I enjoyed it very much, we weren't soft sometimes but when we were, it was magical. Edward made sure I was comfortable every time and when we weren't having sex, we talked about the babies, about how our lives are going to be and about who had the power which we both agreed was me. Edward didn't enjoy having to admit that but he knew it was true, the moment I said no, he would know he was in trouble and find a way to get back in my good books. Our marriage had faltered at the start, we were mismatched but perfect for each other all the same. I loved him with every part of me, even now while he stood in a pair of shorts and a Fred Perry t-shirt with his Ray Bans covering his face, sitting on a deck chair on the patio, I loved him and wanted him.

He patted his lap, signalling for me to sit down and I didn't deny him as I took a seat, removing his Ray Bans and placing them over my eyes. He huffed, snatching them off my face and closing them around the collar of his shirt, "Don't cover those beautiful eyes from me," he commanded, cupping my cheek and pressing his lips to mine. I was wearing a flowery summer dress with cut out detailing on the back but Edward made it clear that if anyone did see us, he was placing his hand there. Possessive or not, I loved him. "Shopping?"

"Yes," I giggled, he rolled his eyes. "Hey, I have a rich husband with a credit card that needs maxing."

Edward grinned at that, "Boy, this rich husband must love you to let you do that."

"I hope so, I love him more than anything in the world and I'm carrying his children," I whispered softly, Edward kissed me again and I almost fell off the deck chair if he didn't catch me. We both looked to each before bursting out laughing as I got to my feet, I had my gladiator sandals on that Edward loved. He picked me up and I squealed.

"Now I have you," he chuckled, throwing me on to the sofa and hovering over me. "I could do push ups, you know but I'd have to remove some clothing."

"Why's that?" I wondered softly.

He grinned, lifting the skirt of my dress and then groaning at my barely there underwear, curtsey of Rosalie Hale. He lowered his mouth and licked up my slit, I moaned and arched as he winked at me before removing his shorts. I cocked my eyebrow as he placed himself inside me, I moaned loudly, feeling myself getting wetter but then he did the most erotic thing. He started doing push ups but each time, his cock would slam into me and I would cry out, my hips lifting to me his. "Do you like that baby?"

"Yeah," I cried but then he stopped and started his usual rhythm only it was hard and fast. My back arched completely and I cried out, loving the feeling of him completely inside of me before I slumped back, completely spent. "God."

"I am," he winked, I slapped him as I sat up and tried to fix my hair. "Come on lady, let's go."

"I look thoroughly fucked."

"I am nothing but thorough my temptress, now come or I'll keep you locked in the bedroom for another day."

"Ooh, yes please," I giggled and he slapped my arse hard as we headed out the front door. I slid into the passenger seat of the Audi and relaxed, loving how he instantly put on the air con. I stretched out my legs in front of me. "You know, I love you."

"I love you too," he reached over for my hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it as he continued to drive, singing along to the radio.

When we arrived at the little restaurant, Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me to his side, I leaned my head against his shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of him consuming me completely. I twined our fingers together as he kissed my forehead, my engagement and wedding ring twinkled under the intimate lights of the restaurant as the hostess greeted us in Spanish but Edward spoke fluently and it instantly had me wanting him to throw me down and fucking me into oblivion. He looked to me, catching my wonder like stare before he winked at me and kissed me sweetly we slid into our intimate booth.

However, I felt as though someone was watching me. I ignored that unease and settled for taking Edward's hands in mine, he cocked his eyebrow, "What's good?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I've never been on holiday with anyone since my parents. My honeymoon is the first one I've had in years."

"We'll have to go away more often," I suggested with a waggle of my eyebrows, then I chewed my bottom lip. "How many kids do you want Edward? Honestly."

He arched his eyebrow questioningly before clearing his throat, "Two is enough for me but I wouldn't deny wanting more if that's what you wanted. How many do you want Bella?"

I chewed my bottom lip for a moment before I glanced at our clasped hands just as the waitress came over, she looked bored, glanced at our twined hands then almost looked as though she wanted to cry. Edward ordered for us and then told me he got us coke because he didn't want to drink since I wasn't allowed too. "Four."

His eyes went to my face, "Four?"

I nodded my head, "I wanted five when I was little, then seven, then it went to three but now, I want four."

Edward grinned, "I think this marriage is going to be very fun."

"Why Mr. Cullen have you only married me for my body?" I gasped but the sound of someone else gasping caught my attention, I glanced around and noticed a woman sitting in a booth across the way. Her eyes were emerald green, her hair tumbled down to her shoulders in bronze waves and I noticed the frown marring her features. She looked slightly rounded, her skin was tanned from the sunlight as my attention went back to Edward who was scrutinising the menu but always keeping one of our hands clasped.

"I'm thinking about Italian Spicy Pasta with a side order of olives, what about you? Bella?" My eyes darted from the woman who was now talking but the frown never disappeared as I stared at Edward. "What's wrong?"

"Don't turn around," I commanded gently, he kept his eyes focused on me as I gulped audibly. "But that woman over there was just staring at us, it's making me uncomfortable."

Edward scowled now, turning around and then his face paled as the woman turned to stare at him, her eyes widening in shock but Edward was on his feet, throwing money on to the table in front of us as he dragged me from my seat. I glanced over my shoulder to see the woman rising to her feet, the male she was with following her with his tousled blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, the pair looked hurt at Edward's clear hurry. His hand was tight on mine, tugging me along before he wrapped his arm around me and picked me up easily.

"Edward Anthony!" the woman yelled but he ignored her, lowering me to my feet next to the car and gesturing for me to get in.

He slammed the door and I watched, listening closely, "Leave me alone."

"Oh Edward please."

"You're causing a scene in front of my pregnant wife, stress is not good for her," Edward snapped, I heard the faint gasp but noticed Edward's tension considering his mother was now blocking him from getting into the car. I knew Edward would swing if he had too but I doubted he would for his own mother.

"A baby? A wife?"

"I love her, now move I need to get her home."

"Edward don't do this."

"I made my choice, I'm happy with it because I would never have met her if I hadn't gone against your rules and regulations, now _get out of my way._"

I got out of the car now, her eyes went to me instantly and I noticed the tears as I offered her a tender smile. Edward's eyes went to me and I could see the desperation, the pleading notion as I moved around the car and escorted him to the other side, he kissed my forehead and I shut the door. "I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen but he doesn't want to speak with you, he just wants to go back to the villa."

"I only want to apologise," she whispered, her voice cracking and I offered her a sorry smile. She handed me a card, "Please get him to call me."

I sucked in a deep breath and squared my shoulders, "I'm not going to force him but I will speak with him."

She nodded, "Take care of him."

I nodded but didn't comment as I slid into the car and peeled out, zooming out of the car park as Edward sat in the passenger seat. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling at the strands and staring with a forlorn expression on his face, the pain and agony clear in his eyes as I chewed my bottom lip waiting for him to say something but he never. He remained silent as I pulled up outside the villa, getting out and darting inside. I went after him, but I let out a strangled cry as he turned the sofa upside down, smashing the coffee table and sending splinters of glass everywhere.

He threw things until I approached, touching his bicep before his eyes went to me. They were full of unshed tears and we lowered to the ground as he let out a strangled sound as I wrapped my arms around his neck, his went tightly around my waist, holding me to him. "Please don't leave me Bella, I love you so much."

"I won't leave you, I love you too," I whispered softly, a single tear rolling down my cheek as I rested my chin on his shoulder, "It's going to be okay, I promise."

* * *

**I was filling up writing the end there for a minute. Edward is not all bad, I love him still even though he can be an arse but they are in love and he just wants her as shown in this chapter. **

**Okay, I need to say a huge thank you to every single bloody one of you because you're all absolutely amazing. Your support and dedication has kept my head up when writing this story and we only have about two-three chapters left on it and I can successfully say it is my first 10+ completed story because I intend to have it completed before the end of this week, well before I leave for university on Saturday. **

**Please leave me a review with your opinion and thank you so much for reading.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


End file.
